The Queen is Back
by ArefinedQueen
Summary: [Ambientado poco después del final de la temporada 5] La Reina Malvada se aparece por Storybrooke para causar estragos en la vida de Regina una vez más, haciendo uso de algo que sólo ellas conocen; la atracción que ambas comparten por Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es, en parte, algo de lo que me gustaría ver en la siguiente temporada.**

 **Después de ver el final de la serie, esta idea simplemente se me instaló en la cabeza y tuve que escribirla sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. En un principio no he querido publicarlo (como la mayoría de las cosas que escribo) pero por petición -en realidad, por súplicas- de mi fastidiosa pero querida _pretty baby,_ he decidido publicarlo acá para que tanto ella como ustedes puedan entretenerse un rato. Entonces, este fic básicamente va dedicado a ella, y a mi _little moon_ _._**

 ***Unas recomendaciones antes de que empiecen a leer (aplica para varios capítulos) es que estén muy atentos a los horarios y cambios de escenario para que no se confundan. Habrá ocasiones en las que se encuentren con situaciones que ocurren al mismo tiempo pero en sitios diferentes, o en tiempos bastante cercanos, so... Atentos a eso. Hago lo posible para que no sea difícil de entender, pero como ya soy bastante complicada por naturaleza entonces no prometo nada. Igual siempre pueden dejar comentarios y preguntas que responderé con gusto.**

 **That's all. Espero que les agrade.**

* * *

Junto al letrero de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" un humo púrpura se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a su paso la imagen de una mujer no muy alta, con tacones, de piel morena y largo cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta alta. Su vestimenta podía no ser la más apropiada para caminar por las calles del pueblo. El largo y extravagante vestido era algo más típico en el Bosque Encantado, y en su corta estancia por la ciudad de New York, se había dado cuenta de que en éste mundo, si quería que su plan funcionara, debía dejar de lado sus preciosos e intimidantes trajes de Reina para que nadie sospechara de ella, y pudiera así mezclarse con los demás pueblerinos.

Regina finalmente había logrado sacar a la Reina Malvada de su interior unos días antes e hizo polvo su corazón, creyendo haber acabado así con la oscuridad que por tanto tiempo la había consumido. Sin embargo, la oscuridad no era tan fácil de destruir, y de alguna manera La Reina Malvada se las arregló para llegar a Storybrooke con un plan fijo: acabar con la tranquilidad de Regina y hacer que cada uno de sus amigos se alejase de ella, dejándola completamente sola como en sus comienzos.

* * *

Regina Mills entró a Granny's a las 9:15a.m de el jueves (un día después de la llegada a Storybrooke) con una sonrisa en su rostro que a muchos dejó sorprendidos, y a otros, mas que nada a los nuevos habitantes, arrancó un par de suspiros. Era lo que Robin hubiera querido. Ella sentía que le haría feliz, donde quiera que él estuviera, si sabía que la morena había decidido seguir adelante en lugar de volver a caer ante las tentaciones de la oscuridad tras su pérdida. Regina había cambiado, y con la Reina Malvada fuera de ella, las cosas deberían tomar un mejor rumbo.

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

Emma Swan hizo su aparición quince minutos más tarde que Regina, quien ignoró el ruido de la campana de la puerta como todas las veces anteriores. No dejaban de entrar y salir personajes con historias sin contar, todos exaltados por lo que los rodeaba en este nuevo lugar al que habían sido arrastrados, pero por suerte hasta ahora, ninguno había causado más problemas de los que en el pueblo se podían resolver gracias al Sheriff y sus ayudantes. Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, dentro de lo que se podía estar en Storybrooke.

—Hey, Gina —saludó animadamente la rubia, sentándose junto a la morena en el taburete frente a la barra— siento llegar tarde. Un par de chicos se estaban peleando en la calle y David me hizo intervenir —ella se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una seña para que una de las meseras la atendiera. Ahora que habían más personas en Storybrooke, el trabajo aumentaba, y Abuelita estaba segura de que no podría con todo ella sola, por lo que decidió contratar un par de manos extra. Cuando la mujer se acercó para tomar su orden, Emma le sonrió de manera encantadora. —Un chocolate caliente, con canela por favor. Y un donut —agregó, girando un poco su cuerpo hacia Regina y todavía sonriendo— ¿tú quieres algo? —preguntó seguidamente, pero ni siquiera dio tiempo a la morena de responder, cuando Emma ya había vuelto su atención a la castaña que jugueteaba con la pequeña libreta y el bolígrafo en sus manos— ¿sabes que? Mejor que sean dos donuts; para la señorita y para mi.

La mujer garabateó muy concentrada en el papel, y luego, tras revisar la hoja anterior, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la azul de Emma.

—Me temo que ya no hay canela —le informó con una pequeña mueca de disculpa— ¿quiere el chocolate igual?

—¿Cómo que no tienen canela? —Preguntó indignada, viendo a la castaña dirigir una rápida mirada a Regina antes de responder.

—Lo siento, pero sólo quedaba un poco y lo hemos usado para atender un pedido antes de que usted llegara.

—¿En serio? —Su tono habitual al hacer esa pregunta hizo que Regina intentara reprimir una sonrisa, agradeciendo el hecho de que Emma estuviera observando a la mesera y no a ella. —¿Voy a tener que tomarlo sin canela? ¿De verdad?—Se quejó al igual que haría una niña pequeña.

—¡Oh, Emma! —Exclamó entonces, aunque no demasiado alto, una conocida voz tanto para Emma y Regina, como para la mujer que les tomaba la orden. —Regina... qué gusto verlas —saludaba Ruby Lucas con su enorme sonrisa, ya de pie junto a la mesera que atendía a las mujeres detrás de la barra.

Regina había entornado los ojos cuando vio aparecer a Ruby, resistiendo el impulso de ponerlos en blanco, mientras que el rostro de Emma se iluminó con una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la de su amiga, olvidando por un momento el hecho de que tendría que tomar su chocolate sin el ingrediente especial.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, Ruby —comentó la morena antes de que Emma pudiera decir algo, colocando un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja— seguramente llegaste mientras estábamos de paseo...

—Oh, sí. Un divertido y nada peligroso paseo —añadió la única rubia, con sarcasmo y haciendo reír a la morocha más alta, quien conocía muy bien lo que implicaban esos "paseos" para los héroes del pueblo. Y por supuesto que estaba ya enterada de lo que había ocurrido, aunque para su pesar, no tenía muchos detalles.

—De hecho he llegado hace poco, justo a tiempo para encontrarme con que a tus padres y a tu novio se los había tragado un portal mágico, Emma. Es lo que me contó la abuelita, que por cierto —dirigió una corta pero significativa mirada a Regina, quien permanecía en silencio pero atenta a la conversación, antes de volver su vista hacia Emma— tenía en brazos a la hija de Zelena cuando me lo dijo...

—Eh... Esa es una larga historia. —A la rubia no le apetecía tocar ese tema. Prefería, en lugar de recordar que casi pierde a su familia, aprovechar el buen tiempo y la normalidad que extrañamente había en el pueblo para compartir con sus seres queridos. Aunque obviamente, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano acabaría por contarle todo a Ruby. —Es bueno verte, Rubs. Pero hey... ¿cómo es que ya no tienen canela?

La aludida dejó escapar una risita, negando con la cabeza.

—No tenemos en el local reservas de canela de por vida ¿sabes? —Le respondió encogiendo sus hombros, para luego recargarse un poco en la barra— de hecho justo estaba por ir buscar más. Entre tú y Henry han acabado lo que teníamos aquí. —La más alta le guiñó el ojo a Emma, y ambas mujeres rieron, dejando momentáneamente en un segundo plano a las otras dos personas presentes allí. —Es bueno ver que están bien. Espero me llames luego ¿de acuerdo?... Ya voy de salida. —Y dicho ésto, se giró con intenciones de retirarse tras oír el primer llamado de atención por parte de la abuelita, pero no pasó desapercibido para la rubia el beso que Ruby rápidamente había dejado en la comisura de los labios de la mujer que les tomaba la orden, antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas que daba a la cocina. La rubia sonrió, y su mirada quedó fija en la castaña.

—Entonces... Supongo que tú debes ser Dorothy —comentó muy casual, recibiendo un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza por parte de la aludida, quien estaba un poco sonrojada. Si bien aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esas muestras públicas de afecto, de igual forma le gustaban. —Es un placer conocerte. Soy Emma Swan, y ella es Regina Mills —anunció, apuntando hacia la morena con su dedo índice.

—La Sheriff y la Alcaldesa.

—Ex Sheriff —corrigió Regina con cierto tono burlesco en su comentario, ganando una mirada de reproche por parte de la rubia.

—Y ex Alcaldesa —le siguió Emma, enarcando una ceja con una mueca, hasta que la voz de la mesera reclamó su atención una vez más.

—Pero, Ruby dijo...

—Digamos que han cambiado algunas cosas desde la última vez que Ruby estuvo aquí —interrumpió Regina, moviendo una de sus manos al tiempo que explicaba. —Hay un nuevo Alcalde ahora...

—... Pero pronto se harán elecciones y Regina iniciará su campaña —afirmó con toda seguridad la rubia, palmeando amistosamente el brazo de la mujer en cuestión, incluso aunque la morena todavía no había tomado realmente la decisión de hacerlo. —Yo, por mi parte, estoy mejor como ayudante. Así tengo más tiempo libre para estar con...

—... su novio —Regina terminó la frase por ella, con cierta amargura en la voz. Apenas iban un par de días desde que supo del regreso de Hook, no podían esperar que la situación ya no le resultara un tanto incómoda.

—Iba a decir familia.

—Seguro que sí —se burló mientras llevaba, intencionalmente, la taza a sus labios en ese momento que Emma la miraba. Entonces, el entrecejo de la rubia se frunció ante lo que vio.

—¿Eso es canela? —Preguntó aún sabiendo lo que era— ¿tú te acabaste lo que quedaba?

Regina cerró sus ojos para hacer hincapié en lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la bebida, aunque sólo lo hacía por molestar a Emma. A la morena realmente no le gustaba demasiado el chocolate caliente con canela, sin embargo, tenía la intención de probar y hacer cosas nuevas; cosas que la mantuvieran distraída y tranquila.

—Creo que mejor las dejo —sugirió Dorothy con una mueca que ni Emma ni Regina supieron interpretar. La castaña, en el poco rato que las había visto y oído, no comprendía para nada la clase de relación que tenían esas dos. No sabía si eran como Ruby y ella, si se odiaban, o si sencillamente estaban en medio de ambas situaciones. —esperaré a que Ruby vuelva con la canela para traer el chocolate, pero enseguida traigo sus donuts.

Y se fue.

—Dime, ¿desde cuándo te gusta el chocolate caliente con canela?

—Nunca he dicho que me guste —replicó, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta para así ocultar su sonrisa.

—Pero lo estás bebiendo.

—Y sigue sin gustarme.

—Entonces no lo bebas —Regina rió por lo bajo, imaginando lo infantiles que se debían ver ambas teniendo esa conversación— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada, Emma. ¿Qué es eso que debías contarme?

—En realidad... sólo quería verte —confesó, mirando a Dorothy acercarse con un plato de donuts, todo por no encontrarse con la mirada de la morena. Aunque su relación había mejorado, admitir ese tipo de cosas le resultaba un poco extraño todavía, y en cierto modo, incómodo— ya sabes, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Al ver que la mesera pasaba frente a ella sin detenerse a dejar el plato, la rubia no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, con ojos de cachorro fijos en el glaseado de aquellos donuts que, especialmente ese día que Emma no había tenido tiempo para desayunar, se veían más apetecibles que nunca.

Regina le acercó una servilleta para llamar su atención, ganando una mirada curiosa en respuesta.

—En caso de que empieces a babear —explicaba la morena, justificándose para luego continuar con el tema. —Estoy bien —le aseguró con sinceridad, pero sin sonreír. Aún no era capaz de hacerlo cuando se tocaba ese tema— obviamente me tomará un tiempo superar del todo lo ocurrido, pero, dentro de lo que cabe... Estoy bien.

—Es bueno saber que al menos estás tranquila... —Una vez más esa sonrisa encantadora apareció en el rostro de Emma. Era apenas una media sonrisa, pero tenía el mismo efecto de enternecer a quien la viera. —En todo caso, estoy aquí si me necesitas. Para lo que sea, Regina. Sólo tienes que llamar.

—Lo sé, Emma.

Tras devolverle la sonrisa de manera más discreta, ambas se perdieron en una conversación casual, haciendo comentarios acerca de los nuevos habitantes.

* * *

Su magia era más fuerte en ese pueblo, podía sentirlo a la perfección en su cuerpo, y le encantaba. Le fascinaba sentir el poder recorriendo hasta el más pequeño rincón de su existencia.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, admirando lo bien que aquel vestido le sentaba; era corto, por encima de la rodilla, y ajustado como a ella le gustaba, con un escote más notable que cualquier otro usado anteriormente por la ex Alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Comprendía por qué a Regina le gustaban esos atuendos tanto como para haber dejado de lado los hermosos vestidos con encajes y adornos que usaba en el bosque. Éstos de ahora, hacían resaltar mucho más su figura. Y los zapatos eran mucho más bonitos, había que admitir.

Una vez estuvo satisfecha con su imagen, después de cortar su preciado cabello -con magia por supuesto- hizo un leve movimiento con su mano, y frente a ella, en el espejo de cuerpo completo, su reflejo fue sustituido por unos rostros serios que miraban en dirección a los barrotes de una celda. No alcanzó a ver quién o qué había adentro, pero eso no importaba, porque su objetivo estaba localizado. Y por suerte para ella, Regina Mills no estaba ni cerca de allí, ni con intenciones de aparecer en ese sitio.

Así pues, con un movimiento más notable de su mano derecha, la mujer desapareció de sus aposentos en aquella casa que sin permiso había invadido, y apenas segundos más tarde, se apareció en un callejón cercano a la estación de policía; un lugar donde nadie pudo verla, sino hasta el momento en que salió caminando a la calle, arreglando el largo saco negro que había elegido para cubrirse del frío, aunque no le servía de mucho, pues sus piernas estaban descubiertas salvo por las botas largas de cuero que estaba usando.

3:15p.m.

Obtuvo la atención de casi todos en la calle cuando empezó a caminar con su porte de Reina hacia la entrada de la estación, y aunque por un momento se tensó, pensando que podían haberla descubierto, sus hombros se relajaron al comprobar que sólo era su atractivo lo que llamaba la atención de la gente. Y cuando entró, caminando con total seguridad, el resultado no fue muy diferente a lo ocurrido en la calle. El encantador David casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo, a Killian Jones por poco se le salen los ojos, aunque intentó disimularlo, y los tres hombres que permanecían tras las rejas bien podían estar babeando.

Emma no comprendió la reacción de los tres chiflados, como les había apodado, sino hasta girar y encontrarse con el escote de Regina frente a sus ojos. Era como si tuviera en su pecho un tatuaje que dijera "mírame" en letras grandes y brillantes. La rubia tragó en seco tras escuchar a alguien aclararse la garganta, y segundos después cuando alzó la mirada para ver por fin el rostro de Regina, supo que había sido ella quien lo había hecho.

—Señorita Swan —dijo a modo de saludo, y la aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz de la mujer, más grave que de costumbre, dirigiéndose a ella de aquella forma.

Atinó a sonreír, aunque parecía más una mueca en su rostro, pues su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido debido a la confusión. No se esperaba verla sino hasta la noche.

—Hey —saludó, lanzando una rápida mirada de reojo a su padre y su novio, antes de dar un inseguro paso hacia la otra mujer, quien no dudó en acortar un poco más la distancia entre ellas, de modo que pudieran hablar sin que los otros escucharan. Pero con el silencio que se había formado tras su llegada, la morena dudaba que aquello pudiera ser posible, por lo que agradeció que, incluso antes de que pudiera decir algo, la rubia añadiera mirando a su padre: —¿Te importa si usamos la sala de interrogatorios? Tengo que, um, hablar con Gin-Regina —se corrigió, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Se sentía torpe— a solas. Es algo importante, sobre de Henry —usó al chico como excusa, en caso de que David pensara negarse. Sabía que, tratándose de Henry, el hombre no diría que no.

-x-

—Mamá, cálmate —pidió Henry por cuarta vez, echando un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca cuando su madre morena no lo miraba. 3:20p.m. Ya iba tarde a su encuentro con Violet. —Seguramente está ocupada. Aunque el abuelo sea el Sheriff ahora, es ella quien resuelve la mayoría de los problemas. Sabes que se le da bien —agregó el chico tras encogerse de hombros, pero la expresión severa en el rostro de Regina no cambiaba.

—Me da igual lo buena que sea haciendo cumplir la ley. Debería estar más atenta a su teléfono, esto podría ser importante.

Henry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo vas a decirle que has cambiado el lugar de la cena porque quieres cocinar tú, no es taaan importante.

La morena miró a su hijo enarcando una ceja, y luego volvió a mirar su teléfono, el cual permanecía en su mano derecha, con la cara de Emma Swan en la pantalla.

—Pero ¿y si lo fuera? ¿Cómo podría contactar con ella si ni siquiera atiende sus llamadas?

—Mamá... —el moreno empezaba a perder la paciencia. Amaba a su madre, pero tenía planes para ese día y estaba por llegar tarde gracias a ese pequeño inconveniente.

—Está bien, iré a decirle en persona —murmuró a regañadientes, dejando el móvil en la mesa para subir a su habitación y así arreglarse un poco, no sin antes preguntar: —¿Seguro de que está en la estación?

El joven volvió a encoger sus hombros.

—Hace un buen rato me dijo que había atrapado a un par de hombres y que esperaba al abuelo con la patrulla para llevarlos a la estación, porque van a retenerles allí. —Henry se puso de pie, muy lentamente, en caso de que Regina quisiera detenerlo o algo parecido. —Puedo pasar yo, si prefieres. De todos modos voy de salida.

-x-

La morena fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Emma, quien estaba de frente a la puerta para cerrarla y no se percató de que la otra mujer no había avanzado mucho. Después de cerrar la puerta y al girarse para ver a su acompañante, la rubia sintió cómo unos labios atrevidos atacaron los suyos en un hambriento y salvaje beso, al que ella, en un primer momento y con sus ojos casi desorbitados, no fue capaz de responder. Estaba demasiado confundida e impresionada como para reaccionar, además, su mente hacía preguntas tontas tratando de analizar la situación en la que se hallaba ahora. ¿Regina la estaba besando a ella? ¿en los labios?... Realmente la estaba besando. ¿Y aquello se sentía bien? No podía saberlo, no estaba correspondiendo el beso debido a los remordimientos de consciencia; ella tenía novio, y esto no era correcto.

No podía corresponder, no debía, pero ‹ _oh jo-der_ _›_ la lengua de la morena sobre su labio inferior se sentía bien. Demasiado bien, a decir verdad... pero no era correcto.

En el interior de Emma Swan se llevaba a cabo una batalla intensa entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer. Para su mala suerte, cuando separó sus labios para quejarse por el atrevimiento, intentando vagamente formular alguna palabra, la lengua de la Reina se deslizó en su boca, encontrando la suya propia con un roce que segundos después se volvió una caricia constante. Su mente había hecho cortocircuito, y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Besar a Regina Mills era como probar el chocolate caliente con canela por primera vez: delicioso, inigualable. Una explosión de sensaciones en su boca, y en su cuerpo en general, el cual reaccionaba ante el contacto con ese cuerpo ajeno que se frotaba contra el. Killian besaba muy bien, sí que lo hacía, pero no había punto de comparación entre los labios curiosos del pirata y los labios expertos que ahora se apoderaban de su boca, incansables, imposibles de detener. Y por supuesto que ella había intentado detenerlos. Había sujetado el rostro de la morena entre sus manos con toda la intención de separarla, pero estaba acorralada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de la Reina, quien se impulsaba hacia adelante cada vez que sentía que Emma, en un chispazo de lucidez, quería alejarla de su rostro. La morena estaba acostumbrada a llevar las riendas en aquellas circunstancias; cuando seducía a cualquier persona, era ella quien decidía cuándo y cómo. Y al igual que en este caso, también el por qué.

Emma olvidó el nombre del pirata. Olvidó lo que era un novio. Incluso olvidó quién era ella misma al sentir unas delicadas manos colarse por debajo de su chaqueta roja, y a su vez, de la blusa que usaba ese día, acariciando -no tan delicadamente- su vientre y costados como si quisiera abarcar toda su piel en un mismo instante. La rubia no podía evitarlo, no era capaz de resistirse aunque sabía que estaba mal; su cuerpo no respondía, era imposible alejarse de esa mujer después de haber caído en sus garras.

A pesar de todo Emma no la tocaba, al menos no más allá de sujetar su rostro, sólo que esta vez no hacía el menor esfuerzo por alejarla sino todo lo contrario; la atraía hacia ella y se dejaba hacer, mientras que la Reina complacida se aprovechaba de eso. La tenía justo donde quería...

A su merced.

-x-

—Buenas tardes, David —saludó Regina de manera educada tras entrar a la estación, vistiendo un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa gris debajo de la chaqueta negra, y sus típicas botas. El aludido enarcó las cejas un poco confundido, pues no se había fijado en qué momento la mujer había abandonado la sala de interrogatorios para ir a cambiarse de ropa. Tenía que haber pasado junto a él para salir, pero de ser así ¿por qué no lo había notado? El rubio intentó justificar aquello y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez Regina había usado su magia para salir. Una salida rápida, por lo visto, ya que no habían pasado todavía los cuarenta minutos desde que Emma avisó que irían a hablar en privado. —¿Está Emma todavía aquí?

David asintió, todavía pensativo.

—Sigue en la sala de interrogaciones.

—¿Está ocupada?

Él echó un vistazo a la hora bastante rápido, por lo que sólo pudo ver que eran poco más de las 4:00p.m. Hizo un gesto con su mano, invitándola a entrar libremente y atravesar el pasillo hasta la sala.

—Creo que te espera —anunció David, logrando que Regina frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo, confundida, porque no se explicaba cómo era posible que Emma estuviera esperándola si no se habían comunicado... pero entonces, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Henry le había avisado. Era posible que la rubia ya se hubiera dignado a devolver las llamadas.

—De acuerdo. —Empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala de interrogatorios, todavía con la confusión en su rostro— gracias, David —fue capaz de pronunciar antes de alejarse.

-x-

La Reina Malvada tuvo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago y pudo percibir una fuerte energía acercándose, avanzando por el pasillo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: ella tenía que desaparecer.

Sacó su mano izquierda del interior de los ajustados pantalones de Emma y recibió un gruñido de protesta por parte de la rubia, sólo para entonces tirar de su chaqueta y alejarla de la puerta donde la rubia seguía recargada. Retrocedió mientras Emma la seguía torpemente, hipnotizada, todavía perdida en ese beso que la morena le daba, el cual había servido para callar los sonidos que amenazaron con salir de la más joven cuando la Reina empezó a tocarla en una zona más privada de su cuerpo.

Rompieron el beso, o mejor dicho, la más baja lo hizo, alejándose rápidamente de una confundida y atontada Emma Swan. La pobre rubia la miraba como un adorable cachorro al que le quitan su juguete para morder, y la Reina podía ver en sus labios -los cuales estaban hinchados- como empezaba a formarse un puchero. Emma todavía era incapaz de articular palabra, pero a la morena no le hacía falta que ella hablara para saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento: la rubia quería continuar y quería mucho, mucho más.

—Volveré en un segundo, señorita Swan. Ésto no acaba aquí —prometió con esa sensual voz grave, mientras se alejaba lo suficiente hasta colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta. La rubia la miró por un momento más, asintió lentamente, y luego se recargó en la mesa, sujetando los bordes con fuerza hasta que las manos le dolieron, por lo que cerró los ojos, momento que la Reina Malvada aprovechó para desvanecerse en el aire. Agradeció no haber tenido que salir realmente por la puerta, o pudo haberse topado de frente con la verdadera Regina Mills.

Una vez estuvo nuevamente en la pequeña casa de cual se había apoderado, la Reina observó con fastidio la imagen en el espejo, esperando a ver qué ocurriría a continuación.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió.

Emma no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, bien podían ser minutos o simples segundos, no lo sabía; no le importaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente eran los labios de Regina, y el deseo, las terribles ganas que tenía de que la morena volviera a introducir su mano dentro de sus pantalones para acabar lo que habían empezado. No podía quedarse así, y no quería esperar más.

Al echar un vistazo y comprobar de quién se trataba, abandonó su lugar en la mesa para cerrar bruscamente el espacio entre ambas, cerrando la puerta de golpe y acorralando a la morena contra la misma, como lo hizo la Reina con ella minutos antes.

Sus labios chocaron, y la mano de Emma que no estaba junto a la cadera de Regina, buscó la derecha de la morena para guiarla una vez más a donde era necesitada. Sin embargo, un suave empujón la hizo retroceder un poco, separando sus rostros, y Regina aprovechó ese instante para proporcionarle a la rubia una bofetada que bien pudo escucharse por todo el pueblo.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma no la miraba. Su rostro seguía fijo en dirección hacia la izquierda, justo como el golpe de Regina la había dejado. Su boca estaba entreabierta y no se movía, por lo que la ex Alcaldesa tuvo que empujarla nuevamente para recuperar su espacio personal.

Regina se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, la misma mano que segundos antes había golpeado a la Salvadora, y acarició con los dedos sus propios labios, tratando de comprender por su cuenta lo que acababa de suceder. Inconscientemente, con sus dedos, empezó a limpiar la comisura de sus labios, pues todo el brillo labial que se había colocado antes de salir de casa, gracias al brusco beso de la rubia, se había corrido.

Emma reaccionó un poco más tarde ante el dolor, acariciando suavemente su mejilla golpeada. Se había quedado en shock hasta entonces.

—Auch —se quejó en voz baja, girando lentamente su rostro para mirar a Regina como si no pudiera creer lo que esta había hecho.

—¿Auch? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? —Preguntó incrédula. —No sé qué te haya hecho pensar que puedes hacer esto, pero déjame aclararte algo, Swan...

—¿Yo no puedo hacerlo, pero tú sí?

—¿Disculpa?

La morena estaba cada vez más confundida, ladeando la cabeza con sus cejas fruncidas en un intento por averiguar de qué se estaba perdiendo, mientras que Emma, ahora cruzando sus brazos, se acercaba a ella nuevamente.

—Yo no puedo besarte, pero tú si puedes venir y lanzarte sobre mi como si nada —le reprochó. —No te importó Hook, no te importó Robin, no te importó besar a una mujer, simplemente te abalanzaste sobre mi como una salv...

Otra bofetada, en la misma mejilla que ya estaba roja a causa del golpe anterior, la hizo callar.

—No tengo idea de qué estupideces estés hablando, pero te lo advierto, Emma: que no se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima. O a intentar que yo la ponga encima de ti —añadió con esto último con una mueca de asco, antes de dar media vuelta hacia la puerta y abrirla. Por un momento casi olvida lo que la había llevado a buscar a la rubia, pero antes de abandonar la sala, giró medio cuerpo hacia la otra mujer y habló: —Vine para avisar que la cena con Henry y Violet será en casa, a las siete.

—Regina, espera. Tenemos que habl...

—A las siete en casa, Swan —anunció antes de salir, dejando a Emma con las palabras en la boca y tanto o más confundida que antes, cuando recibió el primer beso. La rubia miraba en dirección a donde Regina había estado segundos antes, y aunque el dolor era punzante en su mejilla y sentía como si esa zona le quemara, no podía hacer mas que preguntarse qué demonios había ocurrido. La había seducido, besado, tocado... y luego la había golpeado sin razón aparente. Instintivamente se llevó una mano nuevamente a la mejilla golpeada y suspiró con frustración. ¿Acaso Regina se había vuelto loca, o la loca era ella?...

Aproximadamente unos tres minutos más tarde, la mano que antes acariciaba su mejilla se deslizó varias veces por su rostro. Necesitaba reaccionar, porque aquello definitivamente tenía que ser una pesadilla.

O un sueño, dependiendo de como se viera.

—Swan ¿qué sucedió ahí dentro? —Preguntó Killian una vez que Emma se dirigía a su escritorio, veinte minutos luego de que Regina abandonara la estación. Ella se hacía la misma pregunta, aunque por motivos diferentes a los de el pirata. Estaba claro que Garfio sólo sentía curiosidad, mientras que ella tenía la _necesidad_ de descifrar lo que había pasado por la mente de la morena al momento de besarla. —Regina ha salido como alma que lleva el diablo, y tú... bueno, bonita mejilla.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente, mas que nada por el hecho de que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la sala aparecieron en su mente como una película, y temió que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido entre ella y la mujer en cuestión. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, notando que su padre no estaba por ahí, cosa que agradeció. Si ya era bastante incómoda la situación sólo con Killian, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería si su joven padre se sumara, y ni hablar si llegaba a comentarle algo a su madre...

—Tuvimos un desacuerdo o algo así —respondió finalmente, después de un par de minutos en los que sopesaba las posibles respuestas que podía inventar, no muy segura y evitando su mirada en todo momento— ya hablaré con ella en la noche, en la cena... No es que vayamos a cenar solas, no, estaremos con Henry y Violet.

—Si no estarán solas ¿cómo piensas hablar con ella?

Emma suspiró, y se atrevió a dedicar una mirada al pirata cuando este abandonaba su silla detrás del escritorio.

—Ya me las arreglaré.

—Siempre lo haces, amor —la animó él, acercándose lo suficiente para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Un beso al que la rubia no quiso responder, pero sabía que entonces él notaría que algo no andaba del todo bien y llegarían más preguntas incómodas que no sabría como responder. Cuando Garfio se apartó de su rostro, pudo ver que el hombre alzaba una de sus cejas. Ella hizo una mueca. —¿Ya tenías esa cosa en los labios cuando llegaste?

—¿Qué? —El pirata señaló sus propios labios y Emma lo imitó, llevando un dedo a los suyos, notando rastros de lo que seguramente era el brillo labial de Regina. —Ah... sí. Bueno, no. Es un brillo labial que me ha traído Regina, algo así como un regalo.

«Bien hecho, Swan —se reprendió a si misma mentalmente— ¿cómo piensas explicar en caso de que se le ocurra preguntar por qué Regina te da obsequios?»

—Lo ha usado ella primero ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que estaba usando ese mismo brillo cuando llegó —explicó con naturalidad, haciendo una mueca con sus labios que llevaba toda la intención de ayudar a la rubia a relajarse un poco. De lejos se notaba la tensión en ella. —Al menos es muy parecido —comentó encogiendo sus hombros— pero qué voy yo a saber de eso.

De pronto estaba haciendo demasiado calor en la estación, por lo que a Emma le sudaban irremediablemente la frente y las manos. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

—Seguramente lo ha usado ella antes, sí. Quizá lo probó.

—¿Me lo muestras?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, Swan ¿es que el golpe de Regina te ha dejado sorda? Pregunté si me muestras el endiablado brillo.

El sonrojo que había antes en las mejillas de Emma desapareció inmediatamente, dejando a su paso un rostro pálido y unos ojos casi desorbitados.

Titubeó antes de responder.

—Yo, es que... Todavía estoy tratando de entender por qué le mirabas los labios a Regina ¿sabes? —comentó ella para cambiar de tema rápidamente, dando una palmada amistosa en el hombro del pirata mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida, tomando así distancia de él. Su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido y no sabía cuanto más podía mantener aquello sin meter la pata. —¿Le dices a mi padre que me tuve que ir?

—¿Te tienes que ir?

—Sí, exacto. Es que Henry me espera para... algo relacionado con su novia, ya sabes.

Él la miró interrogante, pero no hizo ninguna otra pregunta o comentario referente. Lo dejó estar y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, yo le aviso... Te veo luego, amor.

* * *

El gran reloj marcaba las 6:40 de la tarde y Emma ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la mansión Mills. Tenía casi el mismo aspecto de antes, con la diferencia de que se había duchado y ahora traía otros pantalones, además de el cabello suelto y una camiseta de color diferente, con la chaqueta roja encima por supuesto.

El tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido desde que dejó la estación. Con la excusa de que buscaría a Henry y luego se prepararía para la cena, se libró de Killian por el resto de la tarde, y se las arregló para encerrarse en casa y no tener que cruzarse con nadie más antes de las 6.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia la puerta cuando estuvo frente a ella, pero antes de que pudiera golpear para anunciar su llegada, la voz grave y rasposa de Regina a su espalda la hizo girar rápidamente, sobresaltada ante su presencia ya que no la había sentido.

—¿Regina? —Inquirió extrañada al ver a la morena sonreírle como si esa discusión en la estación nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Quién más podría ser?

La Reina se acercó a Emma y llevó ambas manos a los brazos de la rubia, acariciándolos lentamente para así sentir cada curva de esos músculos. Tenía el labio inferior entre los dientes, al igual que una expresión de pura concentración y placer en el rostro mientras lo hacía. No tenía que fingir que lo disfrutaba, pues realmente lo estaba haciendo. Sentir a Emma Swan estremecerse ante su tacto y cercanía le encantaba, le daba la completa seguridad de que era ella quien tenía absoluto control entre las dos.

Emma estaba tensa.

«¿Se le ha pasado ya el enojo a Regina? —pensaba mientras notaba como la mujer se acercaba más a ella— ¿Y por qué se ha enojado en un principio, si ahora vuelve a invadir mi espacio personal de esta forma?»

—Regina... —quiso decir, para pedirle luego que se detuviera, pero los labios de la Reina rozando los suyos suavemente se lo impidieron. Esta vez fue una caricia suave entre sus labios, nada comparado a los besos compartidos en la estación, pero incluso eso era más que suficiente para que la rubia perdiera la cabeza una vez más. Era como entrar en una especie de trance. Le resultaba imposible pensar de manera coherente cuando esta mujer la besaba, cuando la tocaba, o siquiera respiraba cerca de ella de aquella forma tan provocativa.

—Olvida la cena, querida —ordenó tras separarse de sus labios, aunque no lo suficiente para hablar sin que su aliento acariciara el rostro de Emma— vamos a otro lugar. Uno donde podamos acabar lo que empezamos...

—¿Qué pasará con Henry y Violet? —Emma la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido— Además, ¿por qué me golpeaste antes? Gina, no comprendo...

—Shhh... —la morena la hizo callar, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios para evitar que estos siguieran moviéndose. —Ellos encontrarán su diversión sin nosotras —aseguró, tirando de la chaqueta roja para acercar a la rubia a su cuerpo. —Te explicaré todo, pero para eso... debes venir conmigo.

En los labios de la Reina se formó entonces una sonrisa que a cualquiera lograría poner los pelos de punta. Era una sonrisa muy diferente a las que Emma le había visto antes, pero ¿por qué iba a prestar atención a eso, cuando tenía a Regina Mills casi exigiéndole que escapara con ella? ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de negarse?

Accedió desde luego, inclinándose hacia adelante para capturar los labios de la otra mujer una vez más, y acto seguido, ambas desaparecieron del lugar dejando atrás una nube de humo púrpura.

* * *

 **8:30p.m. - Mansión Mills.**

—Intenta una vez más.

—No, Henry. Ya he llamado demasiadas veces —respondió la morena justificándose. —Emma debe tener mejores cosas que hacer.

Violet abandonó su lugar en el sofá junto a Henry, y empezó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro. El muchacho, aún sentado y encorvado, miró a su madre haciendo una mueca.

—Sólo una vez más y entonces cenaremos. ¿Si? Estoy seguro de que mamá tendrá una buena explicación para llegar tarde, pero... Sólo llámala una vez más.

Muy pocas eran las veces que Regina era capaz de negarle algo a su hijo, por lo que, a regañadientes, asintió una sola vez accediendo. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad más a la rubia?

—De acuerdo, quince minutos más... pero la llamas tú. Iré por el jugo —avisó antes de alejarse, dejando a los adolescentes a solas en el salón.

—Henry —llamó Violet en un tono bajo, cuando estuvo segura de que Regina no podría oírla— ¿crees que le haya ocurrido algo a tu madre Emma?

—No lo sé, pero debe tener una muy buena razón para plantarnos —el muchacho se frotaba las manos con inquietud, frunciendo las cejas mientras reflexionaba sobre las acciones de su madre rubia— ella estaba emocionada por tener esta cena con nosotros, no lo entiendo. Tal vez se le presentó algo de trabajo...

—Es posible, pero ¿no le avisaría a tu otra madre si así fuera?

—No si pelearon otra vez. Mamá regresó histérica después de que hablaron —explicaba con rostro abatido, debido a que odiaba saber que sus madres discutían otra vez— y sólo fue a decirle que cambiamos el lugar de encuentro. No imagino que pudo suceder.

—Tal vez Emma quería comer en Granny's y por eso se enojó —comentó la chica, volviendo a sentarse junto a Henry.

—Eso es demasiado tonto, incluso para mi madre rubia.

—Bueno ¿y qué tal si se le olvidó que la cena era aquí?

Henry hizo una mueca dispuesto a negar, pero acabó por pensarlo durante unos segundos. Luego giró su rostro hacia Violet.

—Eso sí suena como algo que Emma haría.

—Bueno, llámala. O a tus abuelos. O a Granny's.

El muchacho obedeció, sacó su nuevo teléfono, el cual reemplazaba al que su madre morena había quemado, y buscó el primer número al que llamaría.

-x-

 **8:30p.m. en algún lugar de Storybrooke.**

Emma Swan se encontraba desnuda debajo del cuerpo sudado de la Reina Malvada, quien erguida sobre ella, sonreía complacida ante los jadeos de la rubia que intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido durante el acto previamente realizado.

Las manos de la morena recorrían la suave piel de la Salvadora. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua de vez en vez, mientras disfrutaba sentir el calor de Emma bajo su tacto. La rubia todavía se estremecía por momentos, y aunque sabía que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, en su mente sólo reflexionaba que el estar juntas había sido más importante para ambas que cualquier otra cosa. Más importante que Killian. Más importante que una cena. Más importante que las apariencias. Regina la quería... ¿no es así? Al menos es lo que la rubia pensaba. Es por eso que habían llegado a esta situación, entre caricias íntimas y besos desesperados. Por esa razón estaban juntas ahora... porque se querían, ambas se deseaban. Emma no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, era inevitable, ella deseaba saber más y tener todos los detalles. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo la otra mujer? Quería tener la certeza de que sus pensamientos eran acertados, pero por sobre todas las cosas, anhelaba confirmar que Regina la quería.

—Gina... —su voz sonaba rasposa, y el cansancio era notable en ella pues arrastraba las palabras al hablar— ésto que ocurrió...

La Reina dejó escapar una risa, interrumpiéndola, y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—¿Vas a decirme que no puede repetirse? —Emma juntó todas sus fuerzas para mover la cabeza negativamente— ¿qué es entonces?

—¿Qué significa?

La rubia, tras hacer la pregunta, empezó a deslizar con suavidad sus manos por las piernas desnudas de la mujer encima de ella. Alcanzó su trasero con timidez, lo cual hizo reír a la Reina una vez más, pues anteriormente y cuando todavía luchaban bajo las sábanas, Emma Swan había tocado cada parte de su cuerpo como si este le perteneciera. Ahora, repentinamente, la rubia era invadida por la timidez, y tomando en cuenta la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, la morena supo lo que ocurría: su plan empezaba a dar frutos. No esperaba que aquello pudiera ocurrir tan rápido, tan fácil, pero por lo visto la rubia también tenía sentimientos por ella -por su versión redimida- lo cual hacía todo más sencillo y a su vez divertido, desde llevarla a la cama, hasta romper su corazón para que ya nunca quisiera acercarse a Regina.

—¿Qué quieres que signifique, querida? —Preguntó con curiosidad bien fingida.

—Me gustaría saber qué es ésto para ti, ya que tú lo has iniciado.

Ahora era el momento perfecto para proceder. Tenía a la Salvadora vulnerable, y además no podía pedir mejor escenario para humillarla.

—Oh, Emma... Me recuerdas al pobre cazador —comentó casi para si misma, pero Emma pudo oírla perfectamente— todo lleno de sentimientos tontos, buscándole significado a cosas que, sencillamente, no lo tienen.

Emma frunció las cejas ante esas palabras y sus manos se detuvieron, pero no se apartaron del cuerpo de la morena.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ésto no tiene que significar nada, señorita Swan. —Una sonrisa malévola estaba formada en los labios de la morena mientras hablaba con sorna, disfrutando la confusión que había en el rostro de Emma. La rubia retiró entonces sus manos, dejándolas caer sobre la cama suavemente. —No ha significado nada para mi —aclaró sin darle demasiada importancia— ¿por qué tendría que significar algo para ti? Tú, que tienes a tu perfecto novio, tu amor verdadero...

—Regina... —Emma sentía que la morena estaba yendo demasiado lejos con esto, y no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

—... has buscado refugio en mis brazos como un cachorrito abandonado —continuaba burlándose, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por el cuello y los hombros de la rubia, como insinuando así que en cualquier momento podía aventurarse a rasgarle la garganta sin que ella fuera capaz de evitarlo. Emma, desde luego, apartó bruscamente esa mano que la acariciaba, enojada debido a las palabras que soltaba la Reina. —¿No te das cuenta lo patética que has sido, Swan? Lo tienes a él, y sin embargo, no puedes decirme que no a mi. Engañaste a tu querido pirata... con La Reina Malvada.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Emma era consciente de que en ningún momento llegaron a susurrarse palabras cálidas, jamás, en el tiempo que estuvieron besándose y tocándose, expresaron sentimiento alguno más allá del placer que sentían cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban. Sin embargo, ella no lo había sentido como si hubiera sido únicamente un revolcón.

—Pobre señorita Swan... No me diga que espera una confesión de amor por parte de todos los que mete a su cama.

Suficiente.

Emma había ocultado en el rincón más oscuro de su ser los sentimientos que llevaban grabado el nombre de Regina Mills. Lo había hecho porque sabía que Regina jamás le permitiría acercarse de ese modo, no como se lo permitió a Robin, ni siquiera como a Graham. Había aceptado ser sólo amiga de la morena, dentro de lo que era posible entre ellas dos... Había logrado abrir nuevamente su corazón a un hombre, y estaba feliz con Killian, porque ambos se querían; ambos se comprendían y sabían como llevarse.

Pero él no era Regina.

Y ahora que finalmente se le concedió la oportunidad de estar entre los brazos de la mujer que tanto le atraía, ésta no hacía más que burlarse de ella como si de un payaso se tratase.

Ya era suficiente.

La rubia se removió bajo el cuerpo de la Reina, hasta que consiguió hacer a un lado a la mujer para así poder sentarse en la cama mientras buscaba con la mirada su ropa.

—Eres una maldita bruja, Regina —le soltó con todo el desprecio que fue capaz. La aludida, poniéndose más cómoda en la cama pero sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo, sólo dejó escapar una carcajada como si aquella sentencia de la rubia fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

—Me das tanta pena, Emma Swan... No tenía idea de que hacer ésto sería tan fácil, pero ha sido tan sencillo que, incluso ahora que lo pienso, me resulta aburrido.

—Ah. Lo has planeado todo ¿verdad? —Emma se giró para mirarla, con la camisa arrugada ya puesta y sus pantalones a medio subir— ¿Es tu maldita venganza porque Killian pudo regresar y Robin no? ¿Quieres arruinar mi relación? ¿Quieres hacerme sentir miserable como tú?

La morena ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mención del arquero, y aunque ésto a Emma le resultó algo extraño pues sabía que a Regina todavía le afectaba lo ocurrido con Robin, estaba más centrada en otras cosas, como terminar de colocarse el pantalón para poder salir de allí lo antes posible. La morena estaba actuando como una auténtica perra con ella, y si se quedaba allí unos minutos más, lo más probable es que acabara por golpearla para cerrarle la boca.

—Desde luego que sí —afirmó la mujer contraria todavía sonriendo— además, me apetecía jugar... Pero no te equivoques, Swan. No necesitas de mi para ser una miserable.

—Eres una...

—¿Maldita bruja? —Volvió a reír, demasiado animada para el gusto de la rubia, quien parecía querer atravesarla con la mirada de odio que le dedicaba— Dime algo nuevo, querida.

—Púdrete, Regina.

Seguidamente, furiosa como sólo Emma Swan sabía estar, la rubia ya vestida abandonó la casa con un violento portazo y se arregló la chaqueta roja, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar agresivamente en medio de la calle. O mejor dicho, el sendero, porque aquello no tenía asfalto por ninguna parte.

«Seguramente es una de esas estúpidas casitas en el bosque» pensó para mantener su mente enfocada en otra cosa.

Aunque no tenía idea de dónde estaba, a lo lejos se podía ver el gran reloj. Ella no alcanzaba a divisar bien la hora a esa distancia, por lo que buscó en sus bolsillos el teléfono para acto seguido descubrir que no lo tenía consigo. Se alarmó por unos segundos al no sentirlo, pensando que podía haberlo dejado con Regina y sintiéndose realmente estúpida ante la idea de tener que regresar a buscarlo allí, pero luego recordó dónde había ido realmente a parar el aparato: el asiento del copiloto de su escarabajo amarillo. Lo había lanzado ahí tras mensajear a Henry más temprano, avisando que esposaría a un par de borrachos en la calle para luego ir a la comisaría... y con el asunto de Regina; los besos, el golpe, y Killian haciendo preguntas tontas, se había olvidado por completo de ir a por él antes de pasar por la mansión Mills. Ya lo buscaría después. Por ahora, una copa y algo de comida no le vendría mal... Mejor dicho, una botella. O dos... o tres.

La Reina Malvada, por las horas siguientes, se dedicó a comer algunas frutas (uvas, trozos de manzana picada, fresas...) mientras observaba, desde la cama hacia su espejo, la imagen de una enojada y dolida Emma Swan entrando a Granny's, y una decepcionada Regina Mills caminando junto a Henry y su amiga.

«No imaginé que esto sería tan fácil...» pensó la bruja.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Entre más reviews, más pronto actualizo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love girl : también me he planteado mucho la idea de SwanQueen con la Evil Queen y Dark Swan, sería demasiado genial ¿verdad?**

 **diana 10: tomaré en cuenta lo de Dorothy y Ruby. También me gustaría que aparezcan un poco más. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **slj : tuve un pequeño inconveniente con las historias, se me borró todo lo que tenía escrito para actualizar... No tenía respaldo ni nada, así que preferí quitarlas en lugar de dejarlas incompletas por sabe Dios cuanto tiempo. Quizá más adelante continúe con ellas. Me disculpo por mi torpeza =( **

**jkto : Gracias por comentar ;)**

 **En otras noticias, quiero que sepan que no me hace ninguna gracia tener que esperar un montón de capítulos cargados con drama y sufrimiento para tener algo de SQ. Suficiente tenemos con la frustración que nos deja la serie como para venir a frustrarnos mucho más acá...**

 **Recuerden el trato; entre más comentarios, más pronto actualizo ;p**

* * *

—Lamento lo ocurrido, Violet.

Regina se detuvo en la acera de pie frente a la casa de la joven y, un par de pasos más adelante, los chicos hicieron lo mismo para girarse a mirarla.

—No se preocupe, señora Mills. Me ha gustado compartir más tiempo con usted y con Henry... —ahora se dirigía al muchacho con una enorme sonrisa— Henry, tu mamá es increíble —dijo la joven, contagiando con su emoción a madre e hijo, haciéndolos sonreír— ¡y su comida es esplendida!

—Lo sé —respondió él medio sonrojado, y le dedicó una mirada de orgullo y agradecimiento a su madre por haber sido amable en todo el tiempo que compartieron, aún cuando ella se encontraba enojada debido al desplante de Emma.

—Bueno, bueno... Será mejor que entres a descansar ahora —sugirió la mayor— es un poco tarde.

Violet asintió y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Henry, y otro más en la mejilla de Regina antes de caminar hacia la puerta de su casa donde su padre esperaba y se despedía con la mano de la ex Alcaldesa y su hijo.

Tan pronto como la puerta de casa de Violet se cerró, la sonrisa de Henry se desvaneció al igual que la de Regina. No se miraban, pero hablaron dirigiéndose uno al otro.

—Voy a matar a mamá.

—Tendrás que hacer fila, cariño. Yo voy primero.

-x-

—Emma ¿en serio crees que sea buena idea que la Sheriff esté embriagándose un día de semana?

—Ex-Sheriff —corrigió la rubia con la mirada perdida, dando otro trago a su bebida.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué te tiene así? ¿has peleado con Garfio? —Ante la negación por parte de Emma, la mujer continuó indagando— ¿es por Regina? —inquirió Ruby en un tono más bajo, inclinándose un poco sobre la barra para acercarse a Emma y que nadie más escuchara. Al recibir un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza en respuesta, se pasó una mano por el cabello haciendo una mueca que la rubia no vio. —¿Qué sucedió ahora?

—Nada. Es sólo que resulté ser un estúpido juguete sexual.

—¿Un qué?... ¡Oh! —Inmediatamente Ruby se cubrió la boca al ver que había llamado la atención de unos cuantos con su grito, por lo que bajó la voz antes de preguntar una vez más— ¡¿lo han hecho?! —exclamó en un susurro. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados mientras miraba a Emma, pero la rubia actuaba de lo más casual, como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa. Todo gracias al alcohol, que aparentemente había logrado calmarle... por ahora.

—Es una salvaje —fue lo único que comentó Emma acerca de eso, empujando suavemente el vaso vacío hasta Ruby para que lo llenara una vez más.

Llevaba un par de horas ya sentada en ese taburete, y mientras Ruby no estuviera atendiendo otros pedidos, se quedaba junto a Emma para hablar de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, hasta que la curiosidad le ganó y se aventuró a preguntar qué le sucedía. Dorothy les lanzaba miradas de vez en vez, quizá menos curiosa que su novia ante el aspecto desganado de la rubia, pero curiosa al fin.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—Ni yo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Garfio?

—Sigue siendo mi novio.

—Emma, sabes que has metido la pata hasta el fondo con ésto ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, y me siento mal ¿sabes? Pero no es como que pueda echar el tiempo hacia atrás y arreglarlo todo.

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de retroceder el tiempo, seguramente volverías a enredarte con ella.

Emma sonrió amargamente.

—Qué bien me conoces, Rubs. —Y era cierto. Ruby Lucas era de las pocas personas que se habían ganado la confianza de Emma Swan, y por mucho tiempo, la morocha fue confidente y consejera de Emma cuando el tema de Regina Mills salía a flote. Un tema que, durante un tiempo, estuvo sellado y olvidado para la rubia, pero que ahora se abría nuevamente como una flor en primavera. —Mejor hablemos de ustedes; tú y Dorothy. Se ve como una chica agradable...

El semblante de Ruby cambió de inmediato ante la mención de su novia. Justo lo que Emma esperaba, pues no le apetecía continuar con el tema que llevaban.

—¡Oh, lo es! Aunque puede llegar a ser muy dura a veces, pero todo es cosa de saber llevar la situación con ella... —Emma se llevó el vaso a los labios después de que su amiga lo llenase una vez más, deseando fuertemente que tanto el alcohol como el relato de Ruby lograran sacar a Regina Mills de su cabeza, cuando menos por el resto de la noche. Le parecía tan injusto que la morena estuviera seguramente muy tranquila mientras que ella estaba en estas condiciones, y lo peor del caso era que aún así no podía evitar hacer un esfuerzo por justificar sus acciones, dando vueltas y vueltas a lo ocurrido. Y es que ella había confiado tanto en Regina que se le hacía difícil imaginar a la morena queriendo dañarla sin motivo aparente. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué la había seducido de esa forma? ¿Por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas? Ciertamente Regina le había dicho que se trataba de una especie de venganza... Y también, que quería jugar con ella. La morena le dejó en claro que había sido un juguete, y ante ese pensamiento, sujetó con mucha más fuerza el vaso como si de ese modo pudiera descargar su ira. Estaba dolida, enojada y con varios tragos demás. No era capaz de razonar correctamente ya que en ese momento su mente era un mar lleno de pensamientos incoherentes que la atormentaban. Quería justificar a Regina casi tanto como deseaba gritarle que había sido una desgraciada por usarla de aquel modo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sólo bebió un trago más. —... y sería estupendo que pudiéramos tener una cita doble.

La bebida casi escapa de sus labios al oír esas palabras. Su mirada, que había permanecido en la nada mientras su amiga parloteaba, se enfocó en Ruby esta vez.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Tener una cita doble...

La rubia, sin terminar de creerlo, parpadeó un par de veces seguidas.

—Eres consciente de que mi relación con Killian será bastante incómoda gracias a esto ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en una cita doble?

Ruby la miró completamente seria.

—He dicho que si Regina y tú empezaran a salir, Dorothy y yo podríamos darles algunos consejos para sacar adelante la relación, ya sabes, y sería estupendo que pudiéramos tener una cita doble. No he mencionado al pirata y tú no me estabas escuchando.

—Lo siento... Espera ¿Regina y yo saliendo? ¿Realmente lo has pensado?

—Yo que tú bajaría la voz —sugirió, señalando a la izquierda donde un par de personas llegaban a sentarse bastante próximas a ellas. —Y sí... lo he pensado. ¿Acaso tú no?

—Regina y yo... —pronunció un poco más bajo en esta ocasión, considerando la idea por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza— Eso no va a suceder.

* * *

Viernes, 8:23a.m.

Emma Swan entró a la estación con una enorme y humeante taza de café. El aspecto de su rostro, medio cubierto por el cabello rubio que llevaba suelto y sin peinar, delataba a gritos lo poco que había dormido durante la noche, y los bostezos cada diez segundos eran una confirmación más de ese hecho.

Llevaba la chaqueta cerrada hasta el cuello, ya que en su torpeza mañanera y gracias a la resaca, había olvidado el clima frío que había en Storybrooke, y se había colocado únicamente el sujetador y una camiseta sin mangas que cubrió apresuradamente con la chaqueta antes de salir casi corriendo debido a lo tarde que era. Sólo hasta que estuvo fuera de casa fue consciente de su error, pero ya no podía entrar nuevamente a cambiarse, así que de ese modo caminó a paso veloz por la acera hasta Granny's y, posteriormente, al trabajo.

Garfio, sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, le dedicó una mirada y enarcó una ceja.

—Luces terrible, amor —comentó antes de echar un vistazo al reloj de la pared, y agregó— además llegas tarde.

La rubia dejó escapar otro bostezo antes de contestar.

—Por si no lo notaste, ayer dejé mi auto en la calle donde atrapamos a los tres chiflados. No iba a traerlos a la estación en mi escarabajo, así que le pedí a David que llevara la patrulla y... luego olvidé buscarlo con todo el asunto de Regina... de la cena con Regina, y la discusión, a eso me refiero —Emma suspiró y tuvo que sacudir levemente la cabeza, como si de ese modo pudiera espabilar. Le hacía falta hacerlo si no quería decir alguna estupidez— tuve que caminar desde mi casa hasta Granny's para conseguir un café decente y luego de allá hasta aquí.

—Al menos haces ejercicios —se burló él. —Tu padre me tiene atendiendo teléfonos todo el día.

—¿Quieres que cambiemos por hoy? Yo a los teléfonos y tú a la calle.

—Me encantaría eso. Y hablando de teléfonos ¿dónde está el tuyo?

—Ah. Lo he dejado en el auto también —respondió con sencillez, antes de dar un sorbo a su café y hacer una mueca.

—Supongo que eso lo explica.

—¿El qué?

—Estuve llamándote anoche y no aparecías por ningún lado.

—Eh... Te lo dije, Killian, iba a cenar con Regina y Henry.

—Sí, lo dijiste, pero a ellos también los dejaste mal. —Ante el gesto de confusión en la cara de Emma, el pirata se explicó, moviendo el brazo donde tenía el garfio para ayudarse. —Henry me llamó un par de veces anoche, preguntando por ti.

Ella hizo otra mueca.

—Estaba con Regina.

—¿Ah, si? ¿A qué hora estuviste con ella?

—No lo sé, desde las siete, creo.

—Swan, cuando Henry me llamó eran pasadas las ocho —el hombre de ojos claros le dedicó una mirada que Emma no supo interpretar. —Dijo que él, su novia y Regina estaban esperando por ti y que no aparecías por ningún lado.

—Pues estuve con Regina —insistió ella, dejando la taza sobre su propio escritorio para tener las manos libres y así poder quitarse la chaqueta roja, ahí dentro no le hacía falta. Dejó al descubierto sus brazos, y la mueca de Garfio enarcando sus cejas al verla llamó su atención. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Acaso estuviste peleando con ella?

—¿Qué? No —respondió rápidamente.

—Entonces ¿a qué se debe eso?

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Killian ya se había puesto de pie y le acercaba un pequeño espejo que tenía él en su escritorio, esperando con una ceja elevada y cierta preocupación la reacción por parte de Emma, quien casi grita al ver su reflejo. Y no sólo por las ojeras y el cabello despeinado, sino también un par de marcas color violeta en su cuello, las cuales habían estado ocultas gracias a la chaqueta que recién se había quitado. Cuando se miró los brazos, el color ya había desaparecido por completo de su rostro. Tenía varios moratones que seguramente habían sido provocados por el fuerte agarre de Regina mientras... _eso_ sucedía.

Garfio esperaba una respuesta mientras que Emma volvía a colocarse la chaqueta de forma apresurada.

—En realidad tuve una pelea —soltó ella mirando al hombre, un tanto insegura y nerviosa— por eso no llegué a la cena con ellos, estaba... Estaba muy golpeada y entonces me fui a casa. Y me dormí. Y no tenía mi teléfono.

Pinocho estaría celoso al ver cuantas mentiras era capaz de decir Emma Swan sin que le creciera la nariz. Y para su suerte, el pirata pareció tragárselo sin problemas.

—¿Quién ha sido?

—Nadie importante, le di su merecido. No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo que no me preocupe? ¡Mira cómo te han dejado, Swan!

—Ya, ya —la rubia intentó tranquilizarlo mientras echaba un vistazo hacia las puertas, temerosa de que su padre pudiera aparecer por alguna de ellas y enterarse de su pequeña mentira. Conociéndolo, seguramente recorrería el pueblo, casa por casa, investigando quién había sido la persona con la que Emma había peleado. Sólo le complicaría las cosas. —estoy bien, en serio. Voy a buscar mi auto y mi teléfono ahora ¿de acuerdo? —Ella se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, le pidió a Garfio que no mencionara nada de lo ocurrido a su padre.

-x-

—Oye ¿ese no es el auto de Emma? —Preguntó Violet a Henry mientras ambos caminaban a paso lento por la acera. Henry miró a su acompañante por unos segundos y luego siguió la mirada de ella hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, sentada en el asiento de conductor de su escarabajo amarillo. —¿Ya lograste hablar con ella?

—No, pero lo haré ahora.

Emma sólo había cerrado sus ojos durante un minuto para descansar un poco, y se había quedado dormida por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que la voz de su hijo la hizo dar un respingo en el asiento, sobresaltándose.

—¡Henry! —Exclamó tras encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho— ¡No deberías asustarme así!

—Y tú no deberías dormir en el auto. ¿Que no tienes una cama?

—¿Y tú no tienes que respetarme?

—Estoy enojado contigo —dijo para justificarse mientras la rubia abría la puerta del auto— nos dejaste plantados y ni siquiera avisaste.

—Bueno, lo siento. Pero al menos pudieron pasar un rato a solas ustedes dos, apuesto a que se divirtieron. —Ambos jóvenes hicieron una mueca, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándose entre sí ante lo dicho por la rubia, quien los miraba ahora con curiosidad y ladeando la cabeza. —¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

—Estuvimos en casa _con mamá_ —resaltó lo último— todo el rato mientras te esperábamos.

—¿Regina estaba con ustedes? —Ellos asintieron, y Henry cruzó sus brazos en un gesto muy al estilo Mills— ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿A qué hora?

—Todo el tiempo.

—Excepto quizá los cinco minutos cuando fue a por el jugo —añadió Violet— pero sí, estuvo con nosotros en todo momento, no quería dejarnos a solas.

—¿A qué hora? —insistió.

—Todo el tiempo... Mamá no abandonó la casa.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido.

—¡Claro que lo tiene! Estuvimos llamando y esperando por ti, pensamos que tal vez te habías retrasado por el trabajo, o que habías olvidado la cena, no lo sé —él se encogió de hombros— pero ni siquiera enviaste un mensaje o algo.

—Henry —ella salió del escarabajo para mirar frente a frente a su hijo, colocando la mano izquierda sobre su hombro— estuve con tu madre desde antes de las siete hasta, aproximadamente, las nueve de la noche. Ella no pudo estar allí... —El muchacho negó con la cabeza, y Violet miraba a la rubia como si estuviera loca. —¡Sí estuve con ella! —Exclamó ya desesperada. —Me dijo que olvidara la cena y que ustedes se divertirían solos. Luego nos fuimos a... nos fuimos de ahí.

—¿Te suena eso como algo que mamá diría?

Emma lo analizó por un minuto en el que Henry y Violet se miraron nuevamente, confundidos por la situación. La rubia, en su debido momento, no se había detenido a pensar en lo dicho por la morena. Sólo se había dejado llevar y ya... Ahora se sentía idiota, ¿cómo es que no había reaccionado ante esas palabras? Sabía que aunque Regina no se oponía a la relación tan cercana entre su hijo y la joven muchacha, tampoco estaba precisamente emocionada por ello. Le alegraba saber que Henry era feliz, pero pensar que el chico estaba creciendo tan rápido era algo que no le agradaba del todo a la morena.

—Ahora que lo pienso... no.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —Le preguntó Henry, ahora más preocupado que enojado.

Ella no respondió. Se alejó de él para inclinarse dentro del escarabajo, alcanzó su teléfono y entonces volvió a su posición inicial, frente a Henry. Así le echó un vistazo a las llamadas perdidas.

 _ **Hook** hace dos horas._

 _ **Mary Margaret (3)** ayer, 9:00p.m_

 _ **Hook (2)** ayer, 8:46p.m_

 _ **Henry (7)** ayer, entre 8:35 y 8:40p.m_

 _ **Regina (5)** ayer, entre 6:58 y 8:15p.m_

 _ **Ruby** ayer, 5:40p.m_

 _ **Regina (3)** ayer, entre 3:16 y 3:20p.m_

—Algo no encaja aquí. Tengo llamadas perdidas de Regina...

—Porque te estuvo llamando —interrumpió el chico. Emma negó con la cabeza para entonces continuar.

—Ella estaba conmigo en esos momentos, Henry.

—¿Cómo?

Emma le mostró el teléfono a su hijo y Violet sólo los miraba a cierta distancia.

—Ayer a las siete, estoy casi segura de que Regina ya estaba frente a mi. Estábamos afuera de la mansión. Luego de eso nos fuimos juntas, y no hay manera de que hubiera utilizado su teléfono sin que yo lo notara. —Señaló la llamada anterior a esa, donde aparecía el nombre de la morena, antes de que el chico pudiera comentar algo acerca de lo que recién le había dicho. —En la tarde antes de las tres y media sí estoy segura de que estábamos en la sala de interrogatorios...

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —intervino Henry una vez más, alzando una de sus manos para llamar la atención de su madre y que esta dejara de mirar el teléfono— estuve con ella a esa hora, te llamábamos para avisar que cenaríamos en casa y no en Granny's. Mamá estaba enojada porque no contestabas y se fue a la estación para avisarte, pero salió mucho más tarde.

—Puede que los horarios estén mal —comentó Violet.

—No, no, mi teléfono mantiene los horarios exactos.

—Deberíamos hablar con mamá —sugirió el muchacho

Emma hizo una mueca, miró a Henry y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no me apetece ver a Regina por ahora.

—Pero ma...

—Debo volver a la estación —lo interrumpió, subiendo nuevamente al escarabajo luego de darle un par de palmadas suaves en el hombro. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo menos que deseaba era cruzar palabra con la morena para que ésta siguiera burlándose. Estaba dolida y enojada con ella por todas las cosas que había dicho, además le preocupaba lo que pudieran decirse ambas si comenzaban a pelear estando Henry frente a ellas, así que era un 'no' definitivo. No hablaría con Regina por el momento, se encargaría de investigar un poco a su manera y, si se veía en la obligación, le preguntaría algunas cosas, pero según ella eso no sucedería pronto. —Te veo luego, y no le comentes nada a tu madre. Después hablaré con ella.

—Pero...

—Henry, ni una palabra a Regina ¿entendido?

El muchacho asintió, serio, y retrocedió un par de pasos lejos de la acera cuando la rubia puso en marcha el auto, hasta que los jóvenes lo perdieron de vista. Entonces, Henry comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Violet pudo ver la mirada temeraria de Henry mientras él caminaba decidido. Había visto esa actitud cuando estuvieron en New York, y tenía sospechas de lo que vendría.

—Si te conozco lo suficiente —se aventuró a decir mientras lo seguía— asumo que ahora mismo nos estamos dirigiendo a casa de la señora Mills...

—Exacto.

* * *

 **10:20a.m - Estación de Policía.**

Emma escuchó un par de risas provenientes del interior de la estación, y se sorprendió al entrar y encontrarse con Regina y Garfio charlando animadamente. La rubia se tensó al imaginar las muchas cosas que pudieron haberse dicho, los comentarios que la morena había podido soltar tan sólo en minutos... Quería huir de allí, aunque suponía por las risas de Killian que Regina no había dicho nada indebido. Aún.

La voz del pirata se hizo escuchar fuerte y clara.

—¡Swan! —Exclamó, aparentemente feliz de verla— Ven, acércate. Su Majestad me estaba contando un par de historias que...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue directa, ignorando al pirata cuando éste alzó las cejas y borró la sonrisa de su rostro ante la hostilidad que había en la voz de su novia. A Emma le irritaba ver a Regina allí, sentada sobre la mesa de _su_ escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y la expresión tan relajada como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si nada le afectara. —Ven. —Caminó hacia ella, tomó bruscamente a la morena por el brazo obligándola a bajar del escritorio, y aunque ésta hizo una mueca ante la fuerza empleada por Emma, la rubia no se inmutó. La llevó casi a rastras, tirando de su brazo, hasta la sala de interrogatorios, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Killian. —¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que puedes aparecerte por aquí después de lo que hiciste? —La voz de Emma era algo parecido a un rugido, tenía la mandíbula tensa y segundos antes había soltado a la morena como si el sólo tocarla le provocara asco.

—Es un pueblo libre, señorita Swan. —Otra vez esa voz grave y seductora pronunciando su apellido. Emma se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no planeaba caer esta vez. —No veo por qué no pueda venir. ¿Acaso temes que le diga a tu novio lo buena que eres en la cama? —La rubia enarcó una ceja, pero luego volvió a su expresión seria con el entrecejo fruncido. —No te emociones. Tampoco eres tan buena.

—Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres, Regina.

—Nada que tú puedas darme, querida. Ya obtuve todo lo que necesitaba de ti.

—Oh, claro —la rubia se pasó una mano por el rostro para así mantenerla ocupada en éso y no en golpear a la mujer frente a ella— has venido a burlarte. Debí esperar algo parecido... Vuelves a ser la misma bruja de antes.

—Muy ingeniosa. Pero también he venido a decirte una cosa... —la Reina sonrió con malicia. —Voy a llevarme a Henry de aquí, lejos de ti y de tu estúpida familia para que pueda tener una educación apropiada.

—Sí, claro. No sé a qué estés jugando, pero Henry no se irá de Storybrooke sin mi consentimiento. Y ¿adivina qué? No consiento tu maldito viaje, así que busca otra cosa con la cual entretenerte. —Mientras Emma hablaba, la morena la ignoraba al tiempo que abandonaba la sala con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, una sonrisa que sólo sirvió para hacer enojar mucho más a Emma. —¡Regina!

-x-

 **10:20a.m - Casa de Zelena.**

—Regina, necesitas tranquilizarte un poco. ¿Sabes que pueden salirte arrugas por el estrés?

—No me pidas que me calme, Zelena.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, puedes volverte loca si te complace, pero mientras te quejas intenta bajar la voz un poco. Trato de dormir a Robin.

—Lo siento. —La disculpa fue genuina y en voz más baja, y la morena finalmente se decidió por sentarse junto a su hermana en el sofá, quien tenía en brazos a su pequeña hija que parecía negarse rotundamente a dormir. —Todo este asunto con Emma me tiene alterada...

—Y lo entiendo, de verdad —Zelena la miró con una de sus típicas muecas de asco— si la Salvadora me hubiera besado yo estaría igual o peor, pero no puedes perder la cabeza sólo por eso, es decir, ha sido sólo un beso insignificante.

Regina suspiró. Ojalá La Bruja del Oeste tuviera razón y aquello hubiera sido insignificante.

—No es sólo por el beso —confesó entonces la mujer de cabello oscuro, evitando la mirada interrogante de su hermana. —Se trata de Emma Swan en general. Esa molesta rubia ha hecho de mi vida un desastre desde que la conocí, y sin embargo siempre terminamos necesitando una de la otra. Es como si estuviéramos destinadas a cruzarnos, sin importar cuánto nos esforcemos por estar lejos, cuánto me esfuerce por insultarla, por apartarla de mi... siempre acabamos frente a la otra.

—Tienen a Henry en común y un pueblo entero que proteger —comentó la pelirroja, pero fue consciente, después de unos segundos, de la forma en la que su hermana hablaba de la otra mujer: sus gestos y su tono de voz al contar todo aquello. —pero me parece que ésto va más allá de simplemente lo que las rodea ¿me equivoco? Además —agregó antes de que la morena abriera la boca para responder— sé que no nos conocemos demasiado bien, pero no te imaginaba como el tipo de mujer que habla de este modo acerca del destino y de encontrarse...

—Es complicado, Zelena —soltó un largo suspiro tras encogerse de hombros. Vaya si era complicado, cuando ni ella misma sabía explicar lo que sucedía en su interior.

Regina se acariciaba las manos suavemente, perdiendo su mirada en la nada mientras que su mente se llenaba de recuerdos; momentos vividos con la madre biológica de su hijo. Momentos en los que la rubia le demostró que estaba dispuesta a ponerse a sí misma en riesgo para ayudarla, para que todo su esfuerzo no se viniera abajo. Momentos en los que se dedicaban pequeñas pero sinceras y significativas sonrisas. Momentos que las hacían únicas, y tal vez incluso especiales.

No supo en qué momento dejó escapar otro suspiro, tampoco fue consciente de cuanto tiempo transcurrió mientras estuvo perdida entre sus pensamientos. Sólo volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de Zelena afirmó algo que ella misma se negaba siquiera a pensar.

—Te gusta Emma Swan. —La pelirroja sonrió victoriosa al no obtener una negativa por parte de su hermana, lo cual confirmaba sus recientes sospechas. —Vaya... de haber sabido que acostándome con esa rubia te hubiera causado más problemas, todo sería diferente. ¿Imaginas qué hubiera pasado si Robin se daba cuenta de tus celos al verme con la Salvadora? La confusión de Emma, los reclamos que le harías y, a su vez, los que Robin te haría... —suspiró, realmente imaginándolo.

—Zelena —la cortó dirigiéndole momentáneamente una mirada asesina. La simple idea de Emma revolcándose con su hermana le resultaba perturbadora y desagradable en todas las maneras posibles.

—Entonces —se aclaró la garganta— te gusta la hija de Blancanieves —repitió para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto y, además, para que Regina olvidara lo que había dicho anteriormente— ¿No es eso un poco irónico?

—No es tanto como gustar —quiso aclarar ella, moviendo un poco sus manos para ayudarse a explicar. Ya no la miraba— es sólo una especie de... atracción extraña.

—Ajá. ¿Hace cuánto?

Regina miró nuevamente a su hermana, sólo que en esta ocasión lo hacía como si hubiera dicho algo sorprendente. La pelirroja tenía la mirada fija en su hija, mientras la niña movía sus pequeñas manos como si intentara atrapar algo en el aire.

No tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Al menos no con seguridad, y tampoco quería aventurarse a sacar conclusiones acerca de lo que sentía por la rubia, porque entonces eso sería aceptar que de verdad estaba sintiendo algo por Emma Swan, y sentir algo por Emma Swan...

No podía permitirse eso. No ahora. No cuando recién había perdido a su alma gemela. No cuando Emma había arriesgado todo por traer a Garfio de vuelta desde el inframundo. No cuando Emma estaba de novia con ese pirata... Simplemente no podía.

—No lo sé —fue todo lo que pudo responder, y su mirada se perdió nuevamente en la nada. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, acariciando su cabello mientras lo echaba hacia atrás. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría esta conversación precisamente con Zelena.

—Supongo que entiendo entonces por qué te has puesto así... —la morena asintió— sólo han pasado un par de días desde lo de Robin y ésta... _mujer_ —dijo, despectivamente, y aunque el tono no pasó desapercibido para la morena, simplemente lo ignoró— viene a revolver tus sentimientos como un remolino. Debes estar muy confundida.

—Sólo quisiera saber a qué se debió ese beso y por qué no llegó a la cena anoche.

—Espera ¿ibas a cenar con ella aún después de que te besara? —Zelena la miraba incrédula— Pensé que te habías enfadado.

—Claro que me enfadé —Regina puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo— pero teníamos planes con Henry y su amiga... Él estaba muy emocionado por esa pequeña reunión y no quería arruinarle el momento por culpa de Emma.

—¿No querrás decir su novia?

—No es su novia.

—Ajá... Gina —añadió poco después, ahora más seria y todavía mirando a su hermana— creo que deberías tener una charla con esa rubia irritante. Para aclarar tus asuntos, ya sabes. No digo que te arrojes a sus brazos y se casen, o cualquiera de esas estupideces que seguramente haría un Charming. Simplemente me parece que necesitas... no lo sé, desahogarte, tal vez.

—No me apetece verla. Además, me estoy desahogando contigo. Por extraño que suene, resultas ser buena compañía cuando no intentas sacarme el corazón.

—Já... —Zelena se vio tentada a sacarle la lengua a su hermana, pero la morena no la miraba a ella sino a la pequeña Robin, así que contuvo sus impulsos con un suspiro, para entonces hablar. —¿Sabes? Tengo la certeza de que ella sí quiere verte. O al menos hablar.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de...? —la pelirroja señaló el teléfono de Regina que se encontraba vibrando encima de la mesa ratona. Ambas pudieron ver el nombre de Emma Swan en la pantalla, y la morena no fue capaz de culminar su frase pues ya se había puesto de pie y se disponía a responder la llamada ante la mirada de una sonriente Zelena. —¿Emma?

— _Trae tu maldito trasero de regreso aquí_ —exigió, haciendo que Regina enarcara sus cejas notablemente confundida.

—¿Disculpa?

 _—No te hagas la idiota, Regina. No puedes decirme algo como eso y luego desaparecer como si nada. Lo que sea que estés planeando hacer con mi hijo lo tenemos que hablar ¿entiendes?_

—No sé de qué hablas —la morena pudo escuchar la risa irónica de Emma al otro lado de la línea, pero nada más. —¿Dónde estás?

 _—Como si no lo supieras._

—Swan, si lo estoy preguntando es porque no lo sé. No he podido comunicarme contigo desde ayer en la tarde y...

— _¿Qué mosca te picó ahora?_ —Emma estaba ya agitada debido al enojo, caminando de un lado a otro en la sala— _¡Acabas de estar aquí, maldita sea, hace menos de cinco minutos has salido de la estación y quiero que traigas tu trasero de regreso en éste instante!_

—¡No se te ocurra volver a hablarme de ese modo! —Replicó una ya muy enojada Regina Mills, alzando la voz y ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Zelena al ver que la pequeña Robin se inquietaba en sus brazos. La morena bajó la voz, pero mantuvo el tono agresivo. —No entiendo qué pasa contigo, pero no he estado en la estación desde ayer. Estoy en casa de Zelena, y va a matarme si sigo gritando y Robin se altera, así que cuida muy bien cómo me hablas si quieres que mantengamos esta estúpida conversación.

Emma estaba por responder igual de alterada que antes, estaba a nada de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la ex-Alcaldesa, pero entonces, el llanto de una bebé la hizo parar en seco, logrando que la expresión de furia en su rostro cambiara por una de sorpresa.

Regina decía la verdad.

— _¿Estás con Zelena?_ —Inquirió la rubia en voz más baja, frunciendo más las cejas de ser posible.

La morena le acercó el teléfono a su hermana, y la pelirroja, comprendiendo de qué se trataba, se inclinó hacia el para hablar.

—Muchas gracias a las dos por hacer llorar a mi hija —se quejó meciendo a la niña entre sus brazos, alejándose del aparato después. —Shh... ya, pequeñita...

Emma escuchó vagamente las últimas palabras de Zelena, antes de que la morena se llevara el teléfono nuevamente a la oreja.

—¿Me cree ahora, señorita Swan?

 _—No me vengas con el "señorita Swan" que no es momento para eso. ¿Desde cuándo estás con ellas?_

—Desde hace como cuarenta minutos, una hora, hora y media, no lo sé. No suelo cronometrar mis visitas.

 _—¡Pero si apenas has estado aquí en la estación!_

—¿Me vuelve a gritar, señorita Swan? —Emma gruñó al otro lado de la línea como respuesta. —No pude haber sido yo.

— _¿Y anoche, cuando nos vimos? ¿Anoche tampoco eras tú?_ —Emma había meditado en el auto cuando regresaba a la estación, y sólo se le pudo ocurrir que Regina había dejado una especie de clon suyo la noche anterior para que estuviera con Henry y Vioet durante la cena, mientras la Regina real, se burlaba cruelmente de ella. Era lo único que parecía tener sentido, aunque no tenía como confirmarlo y tampoco imaginaba cómo podría haber hecho eso.

—Anoche nos dejaste esperando por ti, Emma ¿qué pasa contigo?

La rubia emitió un sonido de frustración que hizo sobresaltar un poco a Regina. Podía notar lo enojada que Emma se hallaba, y aunque no lo admitiera ni para sí misma, el estado de la rubia lograba ponerla un poco nerviosa.

— _No te muevas de donde estás_ —le ordenó con rudeza. Minutos antes, cuando había hablado con Henry, había asegurado con firmeza que no vería a Regina por ahora. No obstante, viendo que toda esta situación realmente empezaba a escaparse de sus manos, se vio en la necesidad de acceder a hablar con la morena para aclarar todo el asunto, por el bien de su cordura, porque estaba segura de que si las cosas seguían ese rumbo ella acabaría por volverse verdaderamente loca.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Zelena al ver que su hermana sostenía el teléfono frente a su rostro, observando la pantalla como si Emma pudiera salir de ella en cualquier momento.

—No lo sé, me dejó hablando sola.

-x-

La rubia ya había cortado la comunicación con Regina mientras salía a toda prisa de la sala de interrogatorios, atravesó el pasillo, y Killian la interceptó antes de que pudiera salir de la estación. El hombre la detuvo entre sus brazos, buscando su mirada con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Emma ¿puedes explicarme qué es lo que pasa?

—Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé, Killian —respondió con toda sinceridad, intentando safarse de su agarre— déjame ir. Tengo algo importante que hacer —pidió al ver que él no planeaba soltarla.

—¿Otra vez? Swan, siento que has estado evitándome ¿qué sucede?

—¡Killian, no tengo tiempo ahora, necesito ir a ver a Regina!

El pirata se quedó quieto y apartó sus manos de ella luego de ese grito, y Emma, ahora preocupada por el gesto que él tenía en su rostro, no aprovechó el momento para irse. Simplemente se mantuvo quieta, mirándolo, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, la cual no se hizo esperar.

—Así que es por ella.

—Killian...

—No, Emma. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me has hecho a un lado por ir con Regina. Toda esa preocupación por ella ante mi regreso, tu insistencia en que ella viajara de vuelta en el escarabajo contigo y no yo...

—Killian —lo intentó una vez más.

—No soy tonto, amor.

—Nunca he pensado que lo seas.

—¿Ah, no? —él rió con amargura. —Sólo un tonto creería que esos chupetones en el cuello te los hiciste en una pelea, Swan. —Emma sintió como si le dieran una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. —¿Crees que no sé que estuviste hasta muy tarde anoche bebiendo en Granny's? No regresaste nada temprano a casa, amor. Y si planeabas emborracharte, debiste hacerlo en algún sitio donde no te viera medio pueblo. La gente habla ¿sabes? Incluso me preguntaron si habíamos peleado y por eso estabas tan mal, tan triste, qué sé yo. ¿Y crees que no sé cómo es que el brillo de Regina apareció en tu boca?... —Ahora sentía como si la bañaran con diez baldes seguidos de agua helada, con todo y cubitos de hielo golpeándola. Killian, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, negó un par de veces con su cabeza mientras torcía los labios. Luego los abrió una vez más para volverlos a fijar en los de ella. —No hace falta conocerte demasiado para saber que preferirías enfrentarte a un dragón antes de usar brillo para los labios... Ahora dime, Swan, y te exijo que al menos por ésta vez seas sincera conmigo. —Ella no era capaz de moverse, mucho menos de formular una oración coherente para negarlo o explicarse. Su boca estaba seca y ligeramente abierta. —¿Hace cuánto que me engañas con Regina Mills?


	4. Chapter 4

—Killian, yo no... Nosotras no...

—Ni siquiera te molestes en negarlo.

Emma bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado vulnerable ante todo lo que él le había dicho, demasiado expuesta, demasiado mal. Al momento, cuando se dejó llevar por aquellos labios salvajes, no había caído realmente en cuenta de el gran error que estaba cometiendo, pues su mente estaba más ocupada tratando de comprender qué había empujado a Regina a que actuase de aquella forma. Ahora cuando él mismo reclamaba la atención que merecía, Emma volvía a ser consciente de todo, como si la niebla que le impedía ver más allá de Regina Mills se hubiera disipado.

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? Ésa fue la pregunta principal. Había hecho una y mil cosas por traer a Garfio de regreso a Storybrooke; había ido hasta el maldito inframundo por él, y sólo para recibirlo con ésto sin tener siquiera un mes de haber regresado... Ella no era esa clase de mujer. Puede que hubiera sido una ladrona, pero las mentiras y los engaños en una relación no eran algo que ella apreciara demasiado, sin embargo le había mentido al pirata en más de una ocasión y de manera automática, sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello pudiera tener. No era justo para él después de todo lo que ambos habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos, ni siquiera era justo para los que la habían acompañado en aquel viaje... Sus acciones no tenían justificación alguna.

—Está bien. —Ella asintió y se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada, decidida a hacer lo que creía correcto, lo que debió hacer desde un principio pero que por muchas razones no se atrevió. —Voy a contarte todo, pero... esta vez necesito que me escuches como un amigo, y no como un novio celoso. ¿Crees poder hacer eso por mi?

Al pirata le tomó varios minutos el considerarlo. Tenía la seguridad de que lo que Emma le iba a contar no sería para nada de su agrado, pero al final acabó por aceptar, asintiendo con la cabeza una sola vez para indicarle que empezara a hablar. Ella le debía al menos un poco de honestidad, y él tenía derecho a saber el por qué de sus acciones. Emma lo sabía muy bien, por lo que, aún dudosa, procedió a contar todo lo que había sucedido con lujo de detalles; empezando por aquella noche en la que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Regina Mills por primera vez, hasta esa última mirada de odio antes de que la mujer abandonara la estación apenas un rato atrás. A lo mejor más adelante se arrepentiría de haberlo dicho todo; de haberle dicho precisamente a él todo lo que Regina le hacía sentir. Quizá la vergüenza por sus actos le ganaría en algún momento... pero ya no podía engañarlo más.

-x-

—¿De verdad estás segura de que Emma va a venir?

Regina suspiró al igual que las tres veces anteriores en las que Zelena había hecho la misma pregunta. Emma se estaba tardando y ambas mujeres comenzaban a desesperar, sin embargo, para la morena era mucho más desesperante tener a su hermana preguntando lo mismo cada diez minutos.

—Dijo que no me moviera de aquí.

—Eso no es precisamente un "voy para allá"

—Zel-

—¡Zelena!

El grito de Emma, seguido de un par de golpes en la puerta, interrumpió lo que fuera que Regina estaba por decir a su hermana, y la pelirroja sintió la terrible necesidad de golpear a la Salvadora por despertar a su hija, a quien había logrado dormir sólo unos minutos antes.

Regina tomó a la pequeña Robin en sus brazos, permitiendo que la pelirroja se pusiera de pie para entonces caminar enojada hacia la puerta. La morena acunó a la bebé entre sus brazos, mirándola con ternura y logrando que, después de unos segundos, su llanto cesara. Cuando los pasos pesados de Emma Swan dentro de la casa se hicieron audibles, alzó la vista y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella, pero luego de que Zelena cerrara la puerta con una expresión de pena en su rostro, la morena se detuvo en seco al ver que Emma no había llegado sola.

Killian Jones la miraba con recelo de pie junto a la pelirroja.

—Muy bien... —comenzó a decir Zelena, notando lo mucho que se había tensado el ambiente cuando su hermana y el hombre de ojos claros cruzaron miradas— creo que el señor pirata y yo les daremos un momento a solas.

La pelirroja se acercó a Regina para tomar a Robin en brazos y poder llevársela.

—Yo no me muevo de aquí —respondió él muy seguro, sin apartar sus ojos de la morena, a lo que Regina le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la rubia, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Entonces yo tampoco me iré.

—Hey —intervino Emma, viendo que Zelena tomaba lugar junto a la morena como si aquello fuera un debate en parejas— de verdad aprecio que quieran apoyarnos y todo eso, pero creo que Regina y yo debemos resolver esto en privado.

—Bueno, no es como que yo no sepa lo que sucede aquí y, por la cara que trae el pirata, puedo asegurar que él también lo sabe.

—¡¿Le contaste a tu hermana que estuvimos juntas?! —Exclamó avergonzada.

—Primero —se defendió Regina, alzando su dedo índice para remarcar— no estuvimos juntas, y segundo, no levantes la voz. Asustas a la niña.

—No tiene que fingir delante de mi, majestad. —El pirata comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia la morena mientras hablaba. —Sé muy bien que te encargaste de seducir a Swan hasta llevarla a la cam...

—¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?! —Esta vez la exclamación vino por parte de Regina, quien tenía los ojos casi desorbitados.

Robin empezó a llorar nuevamente y Zelena puso los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba calmarla.

—¿Quién asusta a la niña ahora?

—¡Emma, cállate! ¿De dónde ha sacado el pirata que yo te he seducido? —Regina apuntó a la rubia con el dedo índice que antes había levantado, acusándola. Se sentía realmente indignada ante lo dicho por Killian. —¡Tú me besaste!

—Porque tú la besaste primero.

—Shh, Killian, no te metas —pidió lo más amable que pudo, dedicándole una mirada seria al pirata y haciendo un par de gestos con sus manos para que se calmara. Luego miró una vez más a Regina. —Tú me besaste primero —le devolvió la acusación, sólo que más calmada, aunque conforme iba relatando los hechos, la calma iba desapareciendo— entraste a la estación con esta ropa provocativa y luego te abalanzaste sobre mi en la sala de interrogatorios. Me besaste. ¡Incluso metiste tu mano en mis...!

—¡Suficiente! —La pequeña Robin se quejó segundos después de que su madre lo hiciera y empezó a moverse inquieta. —En verdad no necesitaba tener esa imagen en mi cabeza —masculló la pelirroja mientras se las arreglaba para arrastrar al pirata con ella, obligandolo a ir a la cocina y así dejar a las dos mujeres a solas. Por supuesto que Killian se negaba; quería estar presente, mostrarle a Emma que la apoyaba aún en esta situación, pero no fue nada que un poco de magia por parte de Zelena no pudiera arreglar, ganando por supuesto un par de maldiciones provenientes del pirata.

Una vez se encontraron solas, Regina miró a Emma y cruzó sus brazos, esperando a que la rubia continuara su relato, pero al ver que la mujer estaba colorada y no emitía una sola palabra, ella fue quien habló. Afortunadamente, sin gritos esta vez.

—No tengo idea de qué es lo que esta pasando, pero no he sido yo —afirmó con toda la seguridad que tenía, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro sitio para no tener que ver a la rubia. Era bastante incómodo para ambas el tener que hablar de eso.

—Regina, mi padre te vio entrar, Killian te vio... Hasta los borrachos en la celda te vieron. —La morena iba a protestar, pero Emma levantó su mano, haciéndola callar para ella poder seguir hablando. —Pero... Henry dice que también te vio a esa hora, lo cual significa que estabas en dos lugares a la vez. Tengo llamadas perdidas en mi teléfono que, según él, tú hiciste, pero estabas conmigo cuando fueron realizadas así que no comprendo qué sucede.

—No estuve contigo, te dije que Henry y yo estuvimos llamándote un buen rato cuando no apareciste para cenar... ¿Por qué no respondías ninguna de las llamadas, por cierto?

—No traía el teléfono conmigo, no es importante. Dime ¿qué hiciste entre las seis y las nueve de la noche?

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

—Sólo responde, Regina. —La aludida suspiró.

—Estuve con Henry intentando comunicarme contigo hasta que nos cansamos y decidimos cenar, luego acompañamos a Violet a su casa y regresamos para dormir. ¿Contenta?

—¿Podrías ser más especifica?

—¿Podrías no usar ese tono conmigo? Si vas a interrogarme, al menos dime de qué se me acusa.

—Sólo se más específica para que pueda ajustar horarios. Quiero comprender qué pasa, pero si no colaboras...

La rubia dejó la frase al aire y, momentos después, dejando escapar otro suspiro, la morena asintió.

—Muy bien, déjame ver... —fue a sentarse en el sofá más cercano y pasó una mano por su cabello, reviviendo en su mente los detalles de la noche anterior. —Sé que volví a casa después de ir a la estación, me encontré con Henry al entrar pero dijo que sólo había regresado para buscar algo y que volvía a casa de Violet. Le dije que llegara antes de las seis y veinte para que me ayudara con la cena, me despedí, fui a cortar algunos vegetales, serví una copa y empecé a preparar algunas cosas para adelantar...

—Pero eso fue antes de las seis.

—Estoy tratando de hacer memoria, Swan, no me interrumpas. —Emma se disculpó alzando un poco los hombros e hizo señas para que continuara, y así lo hizo la morena. —Henry llegó después de las seis y veinte, y lo sé porque lo reprendí por llegar tarde. Le dije que echara un vistazo a la cocina mientras me iba a duchar y volví unos quince o veinte minutos más tarde. Violet ya había llegado.

—Serían como las siete, o quizá un poco antes ¿no?

—Aproximadamente. ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que haya hecho o no en ese horario?

—Es realmente extraño —comentó para si misma, con los brazos cruzados y recargando el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus piernas, para acto seguido cambiarlo a la otra. —Tú me recibiste afuera de la mansión más o menos a esa hora. A no ser que tengas un clon...

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Emma, recuerdo haber visto el reloj a las seis con cincuenta y siete antes de hacer la primera llamada. Estaba al teléfono con Henry y Violet frente a mi, no pude haberte recibido en la puerta. Y, sólo para dejar claro: no tengo un clon.

—Entonces tendrás que explicarme cómo demonios es que estabas en dos lugares a la vez.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que no lo sé? Estuve toda la noche con los niños, Swan. Puedes preguntarles.

—Pero, Regina, en la noche tú y yo estábamos...

La rubia no fue capaz de completar la frase pues se mordió el labio inferior para callar. Ya había tenido que admitir en voz alta el error que había cometido, antes, cuando se lo había contado todo a Killian. Y si en ese momento casi muere de vergüenza, ahora sí que iba a morir tras tener que decirle a la morena que se había acostado con ella, o al menos creía haberlo hecho, pues comenzaba a tener sus dudas acerca de con quién había compartido cama la noche anterior.

—¿Tú y yo qué, Emma?

Regina la miró con una ceja enarcada, cruzando los brazos al igual que la rubia había hecho minutos antes, sólo que ella permanecía sentada mientras Emma se balanceaba inquieta en su sitio; nerviosa.

—Tú y yo... —la rubia tragó con dificultad, fijando su mirada en cualquier sitio lejos de Regina. —Tú y yo nos acostamos.

La morena soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo ante lo absurdo que aquello había sonado, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Emma tras esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo necesario mientras buscaba la mirada azul de la mujer contraria.

—¡¿Te acostaste conmig...?! No, por supuesto que no. —Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento, y también como si de ese modo pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos para entonces re-formular la pregunta. —¿Te acostaste con alguien que se parece a mi?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—Me acosté con alguien que, estaba segura, eras tú, Regina.

La aludida no supo cómo sentirse en ese momento. ¿Era acaso una especie de broma?... No, no podía ser sólo una broma, Emma no sería capaz de inventarse algo como eso ¿o sí? Ellas estaban bien, habían resuelto sus problemas de confianza e incluso empezaban a actuar como verdaderas amigas; habían desayunado juntas el día anterior, planeaban actividades en las que pudieran compartir con su hijo adolescente... entonces, Emma no tenía por qué jugarle bromas de mal gusto. Mucho menos en su estado tras lo de Robin, y peor todavía tratándose de algo tan delicado y vergonzoso como esto.

Emma, por otra parte, deseaba en ese momento, más que nunca antes, poder leer la mente de Regina para descubrir qué era lo que pensaba realmente acerca de toda esta situación. La morena se mostraba auténticamente confundida y afectada ante la información que ella misma le había proporcionado, sí, pero ¿cómo saber que no estaba simplemente actuando? Regina ya había conseguido engañarla y hacerle creer que estaba interesada en ella, para luego llevarla a la cama y burlarse de ella como si fuera una idiota. Entonces ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? ¿Cómo saber que no fingía sus reacciones? Todo era demasiado confuso, y su dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca no ayudaba para nada, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Ninguna de las dos quería romper el silencio. Ambas meditaban a su modo los hechos ocurridos en ese par de días, tratando de atar cabos sueltos, preguntándose qué pensaba la otra y qué la había llevado a actuar de esa forma.

Nada parecía tener sentido.

—Emma —la morena fue la primera en hablar después de unos largos minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna— he sido capaz de hacer muchas cosas terribles a lo largo de mi vida y eso todos lo saben, pero ahora... ¿Acostarme con alguien estando tan reciente la muerte de Robin? —Le dedicó una mirada más seria a la rubia, una que hizo sentir a Emma Swan como la peor persona del mundo por haberse atrevido a dudar de ella. Y la rubia no comprendía cómo lograba Regina tener este efecto sobre ella; había estado furiosa con la morena la noche anterior, incluso esta mañana quería saltarle al cuello, y sin embargo ahora veía frente a ella a una mujer sensible, abatida y genuinamente afectada por la mención de Robin Hood. Alguien muy diferente a la mujer que la noche anterior pisoteó su orgullo. —Ya no soy esa clase de mujer... —musitó, desviando la mirada.

—Yo... —la rubia resopló— ¡Es sólo que no logro explicar todo esto!

—Tampoco yo. Pero no tengo motivos para mentir.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Emma ya estaba lo suficiente alterada e irremediablemente alzó la voz. Sabía que Regina estaba siendo sincera con esas palabras, pues sus alarmas no se activaron con ella como hacían cada vez que la morena le mentía, pero también la había sentido sincera cuando mencionó que sólo había querido jugar con ella la noche anterior, por ello se sentía frustrada, no comprendía nada de nada. —Ya lo sé —repitió en un tono más bajo, casi como si se lo dijera a si misma para ayudarse a creerlo.

Regina no llamó su atención esta vez después de aquel grito, pues comprendía perfectamente las actitudes de la rubia y era normal que reaccionara de ese modo. Ella también deseaba gritar. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahora? ¿Era un clon suyo? ¿Era ella misma, que había desarrollado una especie de situación similar a la que vivían el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde? ¿Tenía una doble personalidad?... Esa era una posibilidad, después de todo, ya nada podría sorprenderla. Sea lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, ella necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Todo en orden?

Garfio se asomó apenas por la puerta, debatiéndose entre acercarse a Emma o quedarse allí esperando una señal. Ese grito lo había hecho saltar de su asiento para ir a ver si la rubia se encontraba bien, sólo en caso de que ambas estuvieran planeando empezar un duelo de magia dentro de la casa.

—Killian, por favor...

No fue necesario para Emma decir otra cosa, él comprendió sin problema lo que la rubia pedía con esas simples palabras, así que luego de asentir regresó a la cocina para tomar asiento frente a Zelena. La pelirroja lo miraba con desprecio, mientras que él mantenía su vista en la mesa como un chiquillo al que han castigado.

Regina, desde el sofá donde se encontraba sentada, miraba a Emma con una expresión de desconcierto, lo cual logró llamar la atención de la rubia, haciéndola enarcar una ceja.

—¿Le dijiste a tu novio que te "acostaste" conmigo —preguntó, simulando comillas con sus dedos— y él sigue aquí como si nada? ¿No le importó que te acostaras con alguien más?

—Lo sabe y, para que lo sepas, ya no es mi novio.

—Oh.

—Sí, bueno —se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia— no vamos a desaparecer de la vida del otro como si nada. Claramente hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas como para echar todo a la basura sin intentar arreglarlo, pero... Sólo digamos que hay un último reto por superar si realmente esperamos poder estar juntos y sin problemas. Aunque te confieso que este reto es incluso mucho más difícil que enfrentar al Dios de la muerte... —La morena interrumpió su pequeño monólogo agitando su mano para obligarla a callar.

—En verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con esa relación. —El cambio en la actitud de Regina no fue nada sutil, pasando de estar vulnerable y tranquila, a tener un pésimo humor en cuestión de segundos. Emma enarcó ambas cejas. —Sólo quiero aclarar lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí para poder estar tranquila. ¿Crees que podamos hacer eso? —Preguntó como si estuviera hablando con una niña de tres años.

La duda se instaló en la rubia posteriormente, y pocos segundos más tarde, cayó en cuenta de que Regina no era sincera con sus palabras. Sí, exactamente así. Así era como se sentía cuando la morena no le decía la verdad. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que su "superpoder" le estaba fallando, pero ésta era una prueba de que aún funcionaba. Ella siempre sabía cuando Regina mentía, y esta vez no era la excepción.

—Vaya —murmuró.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? Emma, por favor, debemos concentrarnos. Es obvio que algo anda mal y no sé si se trata de mi, o...

—Has mentido.

—¿Qué? —La morena se puso de pie al momento de pronunciar aquello. Sus movimientos no fueron bruscos, sólo quería aproximarse un poco hacia ella para mirarla a la cara al momento de hablar. —¡Ya te he dicho que yo no-

—No hablo de eso. —Emma negó con la cabeza, siendo ella quien se acercó a Regina. —Hace un momento, lo que acabas de decir acerca de que no te importa lo que haga con mi relación... —una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin ser muy consciente de ello— has mentido, Regina.

—Swan, aléjate de mi y deja de decir idioteces. Tenemos prioridades.

—Te interesa lo que ocurra entre Killian y yo.

—¡Swan!

Movida por la forma en la que Regina casi rugió su apellido, la rubia alzó los brazos para indicar que se rendía. La morena tenía un límite de tolerancia que ella, en ese momento, no tenía ganas de cruzar, por ello quiso desviar el tema a lo que realmente importaba.

—De acuerdo, entonces dime ¿en verdad no has sido tú? —Tenía que intentarlo una vez más, sólo para asegurarse. —¿No tienes nada que ver en ésto, sea lo que sea?

—Por milésima vez: yo estaba con Henry y Violet. Las pruebas lo confirman ¿no es así? ¡No tengo por qué mentir, Emma! Además ¿qué demonios gano haciendo ésto?

—Está bien, está bien, te creo.

—¡Ya era hora!

—Gina, lamento...

—Regina —la corrigió secamente, para luego darle la espalda, tomando cierta distancia.

—Bien, Regina —lo intentó una segunda vez, dejando escapar un suspiro— lamento haber dudado de ti, pero debes entender que... Bueno, nosotras... Lo que sucedió...

No supo cómo explicarse.

—Nada sucedió entre nosotras, Emma. Salvo por ese beso que me robaste en la estación, nada ha sucedido entre nosotras. Y puedo asegurarte que nada sucederá entre nosotras.

—¿Entonces con quién me acosté?

Regina no podía verla al estar de espaldas, pero el tono que usó la rubia para hacer esa pregunta le pareció lo más cercano a la inocencia y, por un momento, sintió pena por ella. Pero sólo por un momento, porque seguidamente y de la nada, cierta ira la invadió al imaginarse a la rubia bajo las sábanas acariciando a otra mujer mientras era su nombre el que pronunciaba.

—¡Claramente no fue conmigo!

La rubia avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella antes de hablar.

—Sí, tienes razón, porque de haberme acostado contigo estarías relajada y satisfecha, no rígida y malhumorada como ahora.

Las palabras las dejó salir sin pensar en el efecto que pudieran tener en la otra mujer.

Regina giró bruscamente, abalanzándose hacia ella con una sola intención. Su mano derecha se movió rápidamente, queriendo alcanzar con su palma la mejilla de la mujer contraria ante ese comentario tan atrevido, sin embargo, para esta ocasión, Emma fue capaz de detener el golpe sin problemas, atrapando la muñeca de la morena con su propia mano derecha para así impedir que la tocara. Regina forcejeó para zafarse de ese agarre, pero la rubia se negaba a dejarla ir. De hecho, la miraba con tal intensidad que comenzaba a incomodar a la morena, y la tensión que se había instalado entre ellas no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—Dicen que la tercera es la vencida —comentó seriamente, haciendo referencia al hecho de que esta era la tercera vez que Regina intentaba abofetearla. Lastimosamente para ella, las dos veces anteriores sí lo había logrado.

No estaba enojada con la morena porque intentara golpearla nuevamente. Sencillamente, se sentía frustrada, esa era la realidad. Ya estaba harta de aquel estúpido juego en el que ella parecía ser el juguete principal.

—Suéltame —exigió casi en un rugido.

—No.

—Swan, te he dicho que me sueltes.

—Y yo te he dicho que no —replicó sin moverse, y por consecuencia, sin permitir que la morena se alejara. Regina la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido hasta el punto en que las arrugas de su frente eran bastante notables, y seguía moviendo su mano para que la rubia la soltase, pero Emma no se movía ni apartaba la mirada de esos ojos oscuros.

Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos en silencio, Regina se quedó inmóvil y dejó de luchar contra el agarre de la rubia. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas y tranquilas, aunque la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo y ambas lo sabían perfectamente.

De la nada, una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios de Emma mientras era consciente de la cercanía que había entre ellas, de esa pequeña intimidad que compartían allí en el salón de la casa de Zelena, y de lo mucho que le agradaba estar así. Se odiaba por momentos al sentirse de ese modo ya que sabía que era incorrecto, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahí estaba de nuevo la lucha entre lo que debía y lo que sentía... ¿No se suponía que aún estaba enojada con la morena? Oh, pero claro que lo estaba. Sin embargo bastaba tenerla a corta distancia para olvidar todo lo que antes le hubiera molestado. Regina tenía el poder para desestabilizarla de muchas maneras, y Emma ya había confirmado en varias ocasiones que ella misma tenía un efecto similar en la morena.

Para Emma, ambas estaban completas cuando estaban juntas. Ya sea que sólo se tratase de resolver algún lío en el pueblo o algún momento en el que se vieran obligadas a compartir gracias a Henry. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, que encajan a la perfección porque fueron hechas para estar unidas. Así lo sentía ella y de ahí su insistencia por estar cerca de la morena, por ser, cuando menos, su amiga, aunque lamentablemente estaba segura de que Regina no lo sentía del mismo modo. Ante ese pensamiento, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tal y como se había formado, desapareció al igual que la fuerza que ejercía en el agarre que mantenía a la morena cerca de ella.

Se preguntó entonces cómo era posible estar tan cerca y a la misma vez tan lejos de alguien.

—Emma, no hagas esto, por favor.

La voz de Regina fue un vago susurro que la rubia apenas alcanzó a escuchar, y de no ser porque sintió la mano izquierda de Regina en su pecho, empujando débilmente, no hubiera notado lo mucho que se había acercado hacia ella, hasta el punto en el que sólo tendría que inclinarse un poco para rozar su nariz con la de la morena.

Una cercanía bastante peligrosa.

Aún así, incluso cuando sabía lo que podía suceder y siendo consciente de que aquello no estaba bien, Regina no retrocedió. No era capaz. Sentía que el cuerpo de Emma se había convertido en un imán que le impedía alejarse, por ello no le había quedado de otra más que suplicar en silencio para que no se acercara. No más.

—Lo lamento.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma retrocedió, dejando ir por completo la mano de la morena, quien a su vez se alejó de ella lentamente. No pudo ver cómo Regina dejaba escapar una buena cantidad de aire de sus pulmones, se sentía aturdida por la reciente cercanía. Había olvidado durante ese tiempo la verdadera razón por la cual se hallaban allí ahora.

Ambas mantenían la mirada perdida, evitando encontrarse una con la otra.

La rubia intentaba organizar sus ideas en cuanto su teléfono empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Lo sacó, vio el número en la pantalla y frunció el entrecejo antes de contestar.

— _¿Emma?_ —la voz de una joven nerviosa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea— _Emma, soy Violet. ¿Puedes oírme?_

—Sí, te escucho. ¿Qué sucede?

— _Es Henry._

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Henry?

La pregunta puso en alerta a Regina. Apenas escuchó el nombre de su hijo siendo pronunciado con preocupación, su mirada se clavó en la rubia esperando que dijera algo más.

— _La señora Mills se lo ha llevado, pero no parecía ella misma... Estaba actuando diferente. Creo que estaba enojada por algo, no lo sé, quizá usted debería hablar con ella._

—De acuerdo, aguarda un segundo. ¿Has dicho que Henry se ha ido con alguien?

— _Con la señora Mills. Ha dicho que se irán de Storybrooke._

—¿Estás segura de eso?

— _¡Por supuesto, ella misma nos lo dijo! Emma, haga algo, por favor. No quiero que Henry se vaya._

La muchacha estaba bastante preocupada, Emma podía notarlo por su tono de voz al hablar, y no quiso añadir otra preocupación al decirle que la mujer con la que Henry estaba, en realidad no era la verdadera Regina Mills.

—Gracias por avisar —dijo con fingida tranquilidad. —Yo me encargaré, no te preocupes.

Y finalizó la llamada.

Regina ni siquiera esperó a que la rubia apartara el teléfono de su rostro para preguntar alterada, como era lógico que estuviera tras haber escuchado parte de esa conversación, pero Emma no respondió al momento. Se acercó a donde Killian y Zelena se encontraban; la pelirroja jugueteando con la pequeña Robin, y el pirata, caminando de un lado a otro como si de ese modo pudiera conseguir que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido.

—Es Henry —avisó sin rodeos, ya cuando tuvo la atención de todos. No planeaba perder el tiempo repitiendo cosas, por ello se ocupó de que los otros dos también estuvieran presentes antes de hablar. Trataba de mantenerse en calma, aunque en su interior todo era un completo caos. —Se lo han llevado. Violet dice que has sido tú, Regina.

—He estado frente a ti todo este tiempo.

—Pues parece que hay algo que no nos está diciendo, Alteza. ¿Cómo saber que no enviaste un clon tuyo para que secuestre a Henry?

—¿Ustedes están escuchando la misma estupidez que yo? —Zelena alternaba su mirada entre Emma y Regina, esperando que alguna dijera cualquier cosa para evitar que el pirata siguiera indagando.

Pero el hombre no se quedó callado.

—Sólo tienen que pensarlo. Se lleva a Henry, nos hace pensar que no tiene nada que ver, luego mágicamente desaparece, ¿y dónde creen que estará?

—Killian...

—Con el chico —continuó— pasando unas increíbles vacaciones mientras los demás estamos aquí muriendo de preocupación. No voy a callarme, Swan. Es obvio que está jugando con nosotros.

—Te recomiendo cerrar la boca, o te sacaré la lengua con tu propio garfio.

—Quiero verte intentarlo.

—Emma —la mirada que Regina le dedicó a la rubia, ignorando al pirata, decía mucho más que cualquier cantidad de palabras que hubiera podido soltar en ese momento— cuando dijiste que confiabas en mi... ¿Lo decías en serio, o fueron sólo palabras vacías?

«Casi podías sentir mi aliento sobre tus labios —pensó mientras Emma le mantenía la mirada, y por unos segundos, sintió que volvían a estar solo ellas dos— ¿cómo puedes pensar que he estado en otro lugar, cuando ni siquiera fui capaz de retroceder medio paso al tener la calidez de tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío?»

Ambas apartaron la mirada poco después, al mismo tiempo. Fue como si Emma hubiera leído los pensamientos de la morena, siendo consciente de aquel cuestionamiento. La rubia mordió su labio inferior por un momento antes de asentir, buscando los ojos oscuros de Regina una vez más, pero ella ya no la miraba, por lo que se vio forzada a hablar para comunicarle lo que pensaba.

—Confío en ti, Regina. Si dices que no tuviste nada que ver, entonces te creo, pero debemos hacer algo en lugar de quedarnos aquí a pelear entre nosotros. —La morena asintió como una niña a la que acaban de regañar. Sabía que discutir con Killian no ayudaría en lo más mínimo a dar con Henry y con quien sea que estuviera con él, así que decidió bajar un poco la guardia. Era lo mejor. Debían estar en un mismo equipo si querían llegar a algo. Emma dirigió su mirada hacia el pirata para hablarle directamente a él a continuación. —Henry es nuestro hijo y nos ama a ambas por igual, así que no veo qué motivos tenga Regina ahora para querer apartarlo de su familia.

—Entendí, Swan —Killian hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero asintió con la cabeza. —Deberíamos movernos entonces. Entre más tiempo pase, más lejos estaremos de Henry.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Todos se pusieron en marcha sin perder mucho más tiempo hablando, pero Emma detuvo a la pelirroja antes de que ésta pudiera avanzar hacia la puerta. La rubia esperó a que Killian y Regina abandonaran la casa para hablar cómodamente. Zelena, como era de esperarse, estaba a punto de protestar, pero Emma fue más rápida al justificar sus acciones.

—Lo mejor será que te quedes. Tienes que cuidar a Robin —le recordó con voz suave, dedicándole una significativa mirada antes de salir de la casa sin dar tiempo a que la pelirroja dijera algo.

Zelena se quedó allí de pie, sabiendo que la rubia tenía razón; ahora no estaba sola, tenía a una pequeña que necesitaba de su amor y sus cuidados, por lo que no podía permitirse poner su vida en riesgo como otras veces. Mientras tanto, Emma llegó hasta donde se encontraban la morena y el pirata, notando la mirada fulminante que ambos compartían junto a la puerta del co-piloto de su escarabajo. Parecía que en cualquier instante alguno de los dos saltaría agresivamente sobre el otro.

—Oigan ¿qué está...?

Regina la cortó antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta.

—Swan, explícale al pirata que él irá en el asiento trasero —exigió con notable enojo.

La rubia se removió en su lugar, incómoda ante esta situación; Killian ya le había dejado en claro antes que no le agradaba el hecho de que fuera Regina quien siempre viajaba con ella en el auto, y ahora allí estaba la misma Regina exigiendo ir adelante con ella. Emma resopló.

—Sucede que... —empezó a decir la rubia, dubitativa y jugueteando con las llaves del auto en su mano izquierda. Estaban perdiendo tiempo en tonterías que a cualquiera le parecerían sin importancia, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de ceder para facilitarle las cosas. Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada al pirata y pudo ver en sus ojos el reproche. "Deja que consiga lo que quiere, como siempre" parecía decirle con ese gesto frío que había en su rostro. Negó brevemente con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor mientras hablaba, ahora con firmeza en su voz. Ya estaba harta de esos encuentros entre ellos. —Regina, tú eres más pequeña. A Killian le costará salir de allí atrás mucho más que a ti. Estamos perdiendo tiempo, ¡suban de una maldita vez! —Y ella hizo lo dicho, tomando asiento y cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario, en caso de que alguno de los dos quisiera atreverse a protestar.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el pirata abrió la puerta como el sirviente que le abre paso a la Reina hacia el interior de su carruaje. La morena contuvo las ganas de hacer desaparecer al hombre en un parpadeo y, en su lugar, buscó la mirada de Emma inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, para así informarle, casi entre dientes, que la vería en la mansión. No le daría gusto al sucio pirata de verla en la parte posterior del auto mientras él iba felizmente adelante junto a Emma. Desapareció entre una nube de humo púrpura, seguidamente Killian subió al escarabajo y Emma lo echó a andar, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro sin pronunciar palabra. Tenía una sensación de amargura que le había quedado luego de ver la expresión de Regina.

En ningún momento la sonrisa de Killian abandonó su rostro. Ésa había sido una pequeña prueba de que Emma en realidad planeaba hacer las cosas mejor, o al menos pensaba intentarlo de verdad; darle al pirata el lugar que merecía y que Regina pasara al olvido. Eso le había dicho la rubia cuando hablaron en la estación... Ambos decidieron dar por terminado aquel ciclo en su relación, queriendo dejar atrás todas las ocasiones en las que la rubia le había dado prioridad a Regina, y cuando Emma estuviera lista, iniciarían una nueva relación en la que no tendrían ya secreto alguno. Ésa era la idea y, aunque ambos eran conscientes de que no sería fácil, no tenían intenciones de lanzar a la basura todo lo que habían logrado avanzar. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Lógicamente la morena fue la primera en llegar a la mansión, apareciendo de la nada en la habitación de Henry. El muchacho, todavía empacando sus cosas, la miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma al tiempo que dejaba caer un par de prendas de ropa en el suelo, junto a la cama donde yacía una enorme maleta con una buena cantidad de ropa ya adentro, debido a la sorpresa.

Regina suspiró aliviada al ver que el muchacho estaba a salvo y, por suerte, todavía en casa.

—Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó con voz suave acercándose a su hijo, pero éste retrocedió mientras que sus ojos se humedecían con amargas lágrimas. Él frunció el entrecejo dejando notar su enojo, lo cual sorprendió a Regina. —¿Henry?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? —Le lanzó por toda respuesta, inclinándose a recoger del suelo las prendas que anteriormente se le habían caído para continuar arreglando la maleta.

Regina se acercó, colocando su mano derecha sobre la de Henry para detenerlo.

—Henry, sé que estás enojado pero puedo asegurarte que hay una explicación...

—No encuentro una buena explicación para que quieras que dejemos Storybrooke, a nuestra familia, todo lo que tenemos aquí —el chico centró toda su atención en doblar un par de camisetas para luego introducirlas en la maleta, intentando no cruzarse con la mirada de su madre. Comprendía que la mujer necesitara algo de tiempo, pero no justificaba ese repentino viaje. —Sé que lo de Robin te ha afectado y que estás triste, pero irnos del pueblo no solucionará nada, mamá.

—Yo no quiero...

—¡Henry, querido! —Ambos escucharon la misma voz de Regina, pero proveniente de afuera de la habitación— ¿Todo bien allí dentro? ¿Necesitas ayuda para terminar de arreglar tus cosas? Tenemos que salir lo antes posible, así que debes apresurarte. —El rostro del chico se había descompuesto completamente al escuchar aquella voz. Sus ojos, casi desorbitados, se encontraron con los de Regina, y la morena llevando el dedo índice a sus labios le indicó que guardara el secreto de su presencia. Pero ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo era posible...? Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero viendo el gesto de su madre, volvió a cerrarla. —Henry, ¿estás ahí?

—¡Ya casi acabo! —Respondió apresuradamente después de escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta que lo hicieron sobresaltar, tanto a él como a la morena a su lado, preocupados de que la mujer que le hablaba decidiera entrar. —Bajo en un momento —anunció, escuchando más tarde el sonido de los tacones alejándose. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la otra persona estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para que sus pasos fueran apenas perceptibles. —Mamá ¿qué ha sido...?

—No lo sé, pero sea quien sea, Henry, no soy yo. Hay que sacarte de aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Y debo llevar la maleta? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, señalando dicho objeto que aún permanecía abierto sobre la cama, con sus pertenencias allí dentro.

La morena negó con la cabeza y abrazó al muchacho contra su cuerpo, con fuerza, feliz y aliviada de tenerlo consigo y de que él correspondiera ese abrazo de forma cariñosa, para luego desaparecer de allí en cuestión de segundos con ayuda de su magia.

Emma giró el volante para así entrar en la siguiente calle, divisando sin problemas la mansión Mills. Supuso que Regina ya estaría adentro volcando la casa patas arriba en busca de alguna pista, por lo que dejó escapar un pequeño pero perceptible suspiro. Killian, a su lado y sintiéndose ansioso al igual que la rubia mientras se acercaban a la casa, colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Emma y le dio un leve apretón para recordarle que él estaba allí.

—Lo encontraremos, amor. Henry es listo y seguramente dejará alguna pista que nos ayude, o... —Un sonido de "puff" hizo que ambos dieran un respingo en sus respectivos asientos; Killian girando su rostro hacia la parte trasera, y Emma, que en el calor del momento también se había girado, perdió brevemente el control del auto, pero sólo por unos segundos antes de frenar de golpe. —O aparecerá en el auto.

—¡Henry! —Gritó la rubia emocionada, ahora sí, volteándose para mirarlo sin ponerlos a todos en peligro.

—¡No te detengas! —Chilló el aludido como respuesta, golpeando repetidas veces el asiento de la rubia, no muy fuerte, sólo lo justo para llamar su atención, como si ya no lo hubiera hecho con aquella aparición.

—Swan, sigue conduciendo. Sea quien sea sigue en la casa.

Sin preguntar ni mencionar nada, la rubia puso el auto en marcha una vez más, casi tan rápido como antes, sólo que en ésta ocasión la meta no era llegar a la casa, sino alejarse de ella. Automáticamente se dirigió a Granny's mientras esperaba a que se dignaran a decir algo. Henry parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y Regina, a ella no era capaz de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor, por lo que no tenía idea de qué expresión mantenía en su rostro, mientras que Killian parecía sólo tener ojos para ella pues no dejaba de observarla hasta el punto de ponerla nerviosa.

El recorrido hasta Granny's fue rápido y silencioso. Rápido debido a la forma de conducir de la rubia, y silencioso, porque ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna en ese tiempo. Regina abrazaba a Henry mientras que el muchacho seguía atando cabos en su mente: si había dos Reginas, entonces eso explicaba en parte lo que había ocurrido con Emma, pero ¿quién era la otra mujer? Ésa era la pregunta que se hacía repetidas veces. Emma, por su parte, sí había querido romper el silencio. De hecho, en un par de ocasiones lo había intentado, pero los dos pasajeros en la parte trasera de su auto iban demasiado perdidos en sus asuntos como para notar que ella les hablaba, así que se dio por vencida y continuó conduciendo. Sólo cuando apagó el motor, Regina se apartó de su hijo para que ambos pudieran salir tras Emma y Killian. La morena agradeció en silencio que Emma le dejara salir por su lado y no por donde se encontraba el pirata, pues no estaba segura de si podría soportar ver la sonrisa de superioridad del hombre sin arrancarle el garfio en el proceso.

La ronda de preguntas no se hizo esperar una vez estuvieron los cuatro de pie en la acera.

—¿Y bien? —Empezó el hombre con la vista fija en Henry, a quien Emma abrazaba.

El chico hizo un par de muecas antes de que la rubia lo dejara libre para entonces hablar, ignorando las palabras del pirata.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, mamás?

—No lo sabemos aún, chico.

—¿Por qué dejamos la casa entonces? Debimos quedarnos a ver de quién se trataba.

—Primero lo primero, Henry, había que sacarte sano y salvo de ahí. Emma y yo nos encargaremos.

Killian se aclaró la garganta, claramente queriendo indicar con eso que a Regina se le había olvidado mencionarlo a él, pero la morena, sin darle importancia, enlazó un brazo con el de su hijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la cafetería. La rubia y el pirata siguiéndoles de cerca.

—¿Dices que no notaste nada que pudiera diferenciar a Regina de esa mujer? ¿Nada que te hiciera dudar de ella?

El muchacho, sentado en una silla, frente a la mesa donde estaba servido un chocolate caliente con canela y un donut a medio comer sobre un plato, negó con la cabeza. Regina estaba sentada a su lado, Violet y Ruby sentadas al frente, Emma y Killian, junto con la abuelita, de pie a un lado de la mesa, escuchaban atentos la explicación que daban tanto Henry como Violet sobre lo que había ocurrido al llegar a la mansión y encontrarse con aquella mujer. Todos intervenían de vez en vez, haciendo preguntas que daban paso a reflexiones que, al final, los llevaba a un callejón sin salida.

Henry explicó que "la farsante" como había apodado a La Reina, lo había convencido de salir del pueblo por unos días, ambos solos, y que aquello sería lo mejor. La mujer había insistido en que a los dos les haría bien tomar unas vacaciones, y aunque él no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de abandonar Storybrooke, sintió que a su madre le hacían falta esos días alejada del pueblo para superar lo sucedido con Robin. No era la mejor manera, según él, pero se imaginaba lo duro que sería para Regina caminar sola por las calles en las que una vez había paseado con el arquero, y accedió a ir con ella sólo para no dejarla sola, ya que la mujer decía no querer la compañía de nadie más.

Violet agregó que le había mencionado, cuando Henry no estaba escuchando, que se iría con él para no tener que volver a poner jamás un pie en Storybrooke. Preocupada por eso, y negándose a aceptar que no volvería a ver a Henry, la chica buscó algo de ayuda, esperando que Emma fuera capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Regina.

Siguieron charlando por un buen rato más alrededor de la mesa y, aproximadamente media hora más tarde, David y Blanca entraron por la puerta haciendo sonar la campana, ambos hablando entre ellos, aparentemente muy enojados. Lo primero que vieron fue el grupo de personas alrededor de aquella mesa, y al ver que Emma estaba allí, se acercaron directamente. El rubio encantador expresó su frustración mucho antes de llegar hasta el sitio.

—Parece que después de todo, la muerte de Robin sí ha traído de vuelta a La Reina Malvada —soltó con enojo, manteniendo las cejas fruncidas y desviando la mirada en ese instante hacia su esposa— después de lo que hemos hecho por ella, todo lo que hemos pasado, el perdonar las cosas horribles que hizo, darle una segunda oportunidad... ¿Cómo nos paga? Volviendo a intentar arruinarnos la... Nieves, ¿qué tienes? —Preguntó al ver los gestos que hacía su mujer, que intentaba hacerlo callar, cosa que obviamente el príncipe no entendió hasta entonces.

Cuando él miró hacia adelante, en dirección a la mesa, se encontró de frente con el blanco de sus quejas: Regina Mills, quien lo miraba enarcando una ceja y esperando que continuara hablando, que se desahogara. Pero David cerró la boca, aunque mantuvo la misma expresión seria, y Nieves dio un último paso hacia la mesa antes de hablar, no menos enojada que su esposo, pero sí más tranquila.

—Regina ¿cómo pudiste?

Fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer de cabellos cortos, obteniendo la atención de todos los demás, quienes permanecieron en silencio y expectantes. No comprendían de qué se trataba, aunque no era muy difícil adivinar que la dichosa farsante tenía algo que ver.

—¿Se puede saber de qué fui capaz esta vez?

—No te hagas la santa. —Nadie había notado el momento en el que el enanito gruñón entró a la cafetería y se unió al grupo. —Te vimos amenazar a Nieves y de no ser por nosotros le habrías lanzado esa bola de fuego. Créeme que no te permitiremos ponerle una mano encima, incluso si eso significa tener que olvidar lo bueno que has hecho por nosotros para darte tu merecido.

Emma, Henry, Ruby y la abuelita permanecían con la boca medio abierta ante la amenaza de Gruñón. David y Nieves, por otro lado, no parecían sentir ningún remordimiento por lo dicho. Habían sido testigos de cómo la morena volvía a intentar dañar a Blancanieves, amenazando su felicidad al igual que hubiera hecho años atrás. Era el colmo para ellos. Llegaron incluso a pensar que la morena estaba perdiendo la razón.

Regina se puso de pie con la intención de abandonar el local. Todo aquello, aunque ella se esforzara por no demostrarlo, le había afectado lo suficiente como para que un nudo se formara en su garganta, razón por la cual no respondió ante las acusaciones que se le hacían. Sólo quería alejarse de allí, y así lo hizo, pues nadie se tomó la molestia de detenerla al momento.

Emma apenas reaccionó con el ruido de la puerta cuando Regina la soltó para que se cerrara por su cuenta. Todos los demás permanecían quietos, incapaces de mover un solo músculo, hundidos en el silencio que les permitiría a cada uno reflexionar a su manera.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada de disculpa al pirata antes de salir corriendo tras la madre adoptiva de su hijo. Aquello no era darle prioridad a Regina por encima de Killian, únicamente estaba preocupándose por una amiga a quien acababan de herir... Y con ese pensamiento, Emma justificó sus acciones mientras abandonaba Granny's, siguiendo los pasos de la morena. No podía permitir que se fuera de aquella forma.

—No ha sido mamá —afirmó el joven, mirando a sus abuelos con desaprobación— hay alguien haciéndose pasar por ella...

—Henry, nosotros la vimos. La escuchamos claramente, era ella, y amenazó a Nieves.

—¿Y qué dijo? —Preguntó Ruby, en parte preocupada por su amiga y en parte queriendo saber más de lo ocurrido. —¿Qué ha hecho?

—La ha culpado por todas sus desgracias... una vez más —informó David. —Y nosotros pensando que lo había superado.

—Amenazó con hacerme daño —continuó la de cabello corto— pero no físico, sino algo que según ella es mucho peor. Hemos pensado que tal vez quiera dañar a Neal, por eso lo dejamos bajo la protección de las monjas. También pensamos que quizá quiera sacarme el corazón y obligarme a hacer alguna cosa en contra de mi familia, o...

—No fue mamá —repitió Henry, apretando los puños bajo la mesa.

El joven estaba enojado debido a lo que sus abuelos pensaban de Regina, pero más aún, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber dudado de su madre, llegando a creer que ella realmente querría alejarlo de su familia como había intentado tiempo atrás. Él debió saberlo, su madre no haría eso, pero... esa mujer era tan parecida a ella...

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?

Killian se había retirado hacia la barra para pedir alguna bebida. Estaba seguro de que todo este asunto y la charla familiar iba para largo, por lo que tomó asiento en un taburete, simplemente escuchando lo que hablaban los demás, sin mirarlos.

Henry procedió a contar a sus abuelos lo que sabía, desde el incidente de la cena, donde Emma aseguraba que se había encontrado con Regina cuando ésta en realidad estaba con él. David seguía teniendo sus dudas, mientras que su esposa se sentía terriblemente mal por haber acusado a Regina sin darle oportunidad a explicar lo que realmente sucedía.

—Mamá nos ha demostrado de mil maneras que ha cambiado y, aún así...

—Henry, no se debe a que dudemos de Regina y su redención —quiso justificar Nieves su error, acercándose más a su nieto para alcanzar a colocar su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de él— es sólo que esta persona se parece tanto a ella que nos ha engañado y confundido inevitablemente. ¿Verdad, David?... ¿David?

—No lo sé —respondió el aludido, cruzado de brazos— a mi no me pareció que fuera alguien más pretendiendo ser Regina. Era ella.

—¡Ya les dije que esa no es mi mamá! —Exclamó, aunque sin gritar, y sin mirar a alguien en concreto. —Ella es buena, ha ayudado a muchas personas, todos nosotros incluidos. Ha demostrado que es una heroína también. —El muchacho se puso de pie entonces, queriendo salir de allí para buscar a su madre, no sin antes agregar algo más a su pequeño discurso. —Además, por si no lo saben, ella ya se deshizo de La Reina Malvada. La expulsó de su cuerpo y arrancó su corazón para hacerlo polvo...

Blancanieves no pudo seguir escuchando a su nieto contar cómo Regina se había deshecho de La Reina Malvada, pues cogió aire bruscamente ante la idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza tras esa última frase. Ella había visto a Regina cuando separó a La Reina Malvada de su cuerpo, vio lo parecidas que eran, como si la misma Regina se viera en un espejo, aunque con vestimenta diferente. El bien y el mal frente a frente. Regina y La Reina Malvada ya no eran una sola... Aquello tenía sentido si lo analizaba bien, ya que Henry afirmaba que la morena había sido vista en dos lugares a la vez, una parte haciendo enojar a Emma, y la otra, confundida al no comprender por qué la acusaban de cosas que ella afirmaba no haber hecho, así como ella misma y su esposo la acusaron sin pensar al entrar en la cafetería. Lo que no lograba encajar en su teoría era el cómo podía seguir existiendo La Reina Malvada cuando ella había visto con sus propios ojos cómo Regina hacía polvo su corazón, destruyéndola.

Entre tanto, Ruby y Violet convencían a Henry de que se quedase en el local y que dejara a Emma resolver aquello con Regina, y aunque el joven insistía en no querer quedarse allí para escuchar cómo acusaban a su madre, acabó por aceptar al final y regresó a la mesa con los demás.


	6. Chapter 6

—Hey ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Emma cuando por fin alcanzó a la morena, sólo a unos pasos de distancia detrás de ella. Hizo el intento de sujetar su brazo, pero Regina se soltó bruscamente para seguir caminando tan rápido como le era posible, sus botas golpeando fuerte contra el suelo que pisaba. —Gina, hey —volvió a llamar, adelantándose a ella para sujetarla por los hombros y así detenerla.

Pudo notar entonces, al buscar su mirada, que aquellos ojos de un color muy parecido al chocolate estaban rojos y húmedos a causa de las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar. Emma se sintió culpable por no haberla defendido al momento, cuando empezaron las acusaciones; cuando debió. Pudo evitar que dijeran esas cosas, pero no lo hizo, sólo permaneció en silencio mientras que la morena era lanzada a los leones.

—Gina...

—¡Ya deja de llamarme así, Swan!

Su voz sonaba diferente, quizá debido al nudo que había en su garganta. Regina se negaba a ver a la rubia mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo por apartar las manos que la apresaban, pero Emma, al mismo tiempo, se negaba a dejarla ir. No podía dejarla, no así, no cuando sabía que había alguien en el pueblo queriendo perjudicarla, y mucho menos sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba después de lo ocurrido.

—¡Suéltame!

—No lo haré hasta que te calmes.

Regina no respondió. De no ser porque estaban frente a frente, Emma hubiera jurado que la morena no la había escuchado, porque seguía forcejeando sin descanso, empujándola y a la vez intentando retroceder, queriendo por todos los métodos alejarse de ella como si su sola cercanía le causara dolor.

—Regina, vamos, por fav- ¡auch! —se quejó y frunció el entrecejo al sentir un manotazo por parte de la morena— _Really?_ ¿Era necesario hacer eso?

—Te dije que me sueltes.

—Y yo te dije que no lo haré. Pero al menos esta vez el golpe ha sido en el brazo y no en la cara —comentó a modo de broma para ver si de ese modo lograba que Regina se relajara un poco— uno más en la mejilla y seguro se me cae...

—Emma, déjame ir, _por favor_. Realmente necesito estar sola.

Fue el modo en el que lo pidió lo que hizo que las ganas de bromear abandonaran a la rubia. Apartó sus manos de Regina y posteriormente dejó sus brazos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintiéndose derrotada por el dolor que le transmitieron las palabras de la morena.

Regina rodeó a la rubia para entonces seguir su camino y, si bien Emma no la detuvo, tampoco se quedó quieta para verla marchar. Lentamente empezó a seguirla, aunque dando cierto espacio a la mujer para que no se sintiera demasiado agobiada por ella. Sabía que quería su espacio y que debía dárselo, pero no pensaba alejarse de ella y permitir que se hundiera una vez más.

—No quiero dejarte sola —dijo en voz baja, después de un largo rato en silencio. —Yo confío en ti y esa mujer, cosa, lo que sea, logró engañarme. Igual que a Henry... Y que mis padres cayeran también en esa trampa no es para sorprenderse.

Regina, aunque la escuchaba con atención, no tenía intención alguna de parar.

La rubia aparentemente no se percató de a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, ella sólo seguía a Regina, sólo miraba a Regina, toda su atención estaba puesta en la morena mientras caminaba tras ella, disculpándose también por no haber intervenido, por no defenderla, hasta que la familiaridad de aquella calle la hizo entornar los ojos.

¿Cómo habían llegado tan pronto a la mansión Mills?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Emma olvidó por completo que debía darle espacio a la morena, pues en el momento que ambas se detuvieron frente a la puerta, se había acercado lo suficiente a su espalda para susurrar aquella pregunta en su oído, sólo en caso de que otra persona pudiera escucharla si hablaba en un tono de voz normal.

Regina sintió un ligero escalofrío en su nuca tras ese susurro, pero no respondió ni se quedó por mucho tiempo allí de pie. Abrió la puerta sin problemas y se adentró con seguridad, sin temor alguno a ser escuchada. La rubia, por otro lado, estaba nerviosa y seguía bajo el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a la otra mujer caminar con naturalidad por su casa, buscando a la intrusa. Regina podía llegar a ser muy impulsiva y eso bien podía resultar un problema para ambas, ya que todavía desconocían a qué o quién se enfrentaban y, por ende, estaban más vulnerables al no saber qué esperar.

Emma perdió de vista a la morena cuando ésta subió por las escaleras. Maldijo en voz baja y avanzó, más cuidadosa que su compañera, llegando a la cocina para echar un vistazo rápido antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba, donde Regina debía encontrarse. No escuchaba ruidos y tampoco pasos, por lo que aceleró un poco más su andar.

—¿Regina? —llamó al acercarse a una de las puertas, correspondiente a la habitación de Henry. Estaba cerrada, pero no le resultó complicado girar el pomo para abrirla y asomar la cabeza dentro.

Libros e historietas bien apilados, una maleta abierta y llena de ropa sobre la cama, zapatos por doquier. Regina podía haber criado a Henry queriendo enseñarle a ser tan ordenado como ella, pero era bastante obvio que el muchacho llevaba los genes de la rubia, pues ambos eran un desastre a la hora de empacar.

Al no recibir respuesta y comprobando que la habitación estaba vacía, retrocedió, cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la siguiente. No fue nada difícil deducir que aquella impecable y perfectamente ordenada habitación pertenecía a Regina. Las sábanas que vestían la gran cama matrimonial eran de un blanco pulcro y no tenían ni una sola arruga, no había objetos en el suelo, y no parecía haber ni una mota de polvo en aquel lugar. Todo estaba en orden, pero había algo que faltaba en esa habitación: su dueña.

Emma ya estaba bastante preocupada como para sentirse culpable por invadir un espacio tan íntimo como lo era la habitación de la morena, simplemente avanzó hacia el baño, porque claro, Regina tenía un baño allí que, seguramente, sería más grande que cualquiera de los pisos en los que ella había vivido. Y lo comprobó al entrar.

Por un lado, una tina. Por otro, la ducha. El lavabo de cerámica, con un jabón color rosa a medio usar en una de sus esquinas. Al correr la cortina de la ducha para asomarse pudo ver, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, que la morena usaba un champú con esencia de manzanas, tal y como ella se lo había imaginado alguna vez, cuando pensaba en la fijación de Regina por las manzanas rojas. Tuvo que negar con la cabeza mientras retrocedía, todavía tratando de recuperar el gesto serio que antes llevaba, y sólo consiguió hacerlo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la misma Regina Mills bajo el marco de la puerta del baño, de brazos cruzados y con una ceja enarcada.

—Estamos buscando a una desconocida que puede ser peligrosa y tú vienes a curiosear en mi baño... ¿Cómo debo tomar ésto, señorita Swan?

—Te estaba buscando.

—Y esperabas encontrarme en el baño.

—No, es decir, te busqué en la habitación de Henry y luego aquí y... ¿Dónde estabas?

La comisura izquierda de aquellos labios carnosos se curvó hacia arriba, formando una media sonrisa en el rostro de la morena ante la torpeza que mostraba Emma mientras intentaba justificarse. Dio media vuelta, soltando sus brazos mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Quise asegurarme de que no faltara nada. Aparentemente esta persona sólo planeaba llevarse a Henry...

—¿Crees que se habrá enojado?

—¿Por frustrar sus planes? Es posible, pero no lo sabremos hasta que se digne a mostrarse una vez más. Estaremos preparados esta vez —afirmó muy segura al tiempo que ambas, ya fuera de la habitación, bajaban las escaleras sin prisas. —Ahora quiero que salgas de mi casa.

—Regina, ya te dije...

—Y lo escuché perfectamente —la interrumpió, dedicándole una mirada seria pero nada hostil— aún así, insisto en que quiero estar sola.

—¿Crees apropiado quedarte sola cuando hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño? —Emma negó varias veces. —Lo siento, pero no me iré.

—No sabemos si realmente quiere hacerme daño.

Ante el gesto de la rubia enarcando su ceja, Regina exhaló y puso los ojos en blanco por un instante.

—De acuerdo, llamaré a Zelena para que se quede aquí conmigo. Será más seguro para ambas y para Robin que estemos juntas.

—Está bien, yo puedo quedarme y vigilar que...

—No me estás entendiendo, Swan. Zelena viene, tú te vas.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? —frunció el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza— ¿no confías en mi para cuidarte? Gina, yo...

—No quiero que estés cerca de mi.

Emma resopló y poco le faltó para hacer un berrinche en ese momento.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—Simplemente no quiero, Emma. Ahora vete.

La morena giró y quiso alejarse de ella, pero Emma fue más rápida al sujetar su codo para impedir que lo hiciera.

Regina cerró los ojos, inhaló por la nariz para mantener la calma, y los abrió nuevamente antes de voltearse. No tuvo en cuenta los pasos que la otra mujer había avanzado hacia ella, por lo que al girar, se encontró con el rostro de Emma Swan peligrosamente cerca, tanto, que fue una suerte no chocar en el acto.

—Dame una buena razón —suplicó en un susurro— y te prometo que me iré apenas llegue Zelena. Ya te lo dije: no quiero dejarte sola. Si es por mis padres o porque desconfiamos, debes comprender... Era tu viva imagen, Regina, te pondría los pelos de punta como cuando estuviste frente a La Reina Malvada.

Regina había bajado la mirada en algún momento de aquel discurso por parte de Emma, encontrando interesante cualquier punto lejano a los ojos claros frente a ella, a los cuales no quería enfrentarse. No se atrevía estando así de cerca.

—Es por ti.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin comprender de qué hablaba la morena.

—No me siento cómoda estando a solas contigo...

—No te voy a comer.

—...desde que me besaste.

Y allí estaba una buena razón.

No hubo ningún atisbo de engaño en aquellas palabras, por lo que Emma no tuvo duda alguna de que la morena decía la verdad. Aunque era una verdad que, siendo honesta, le hubiera gustado no saber.

Retiró la mano con la que sujetaba su codo, y ella misma retrocedió un par de pasos, asintiendo para dar a entender que lo comprendía. Era sencillo pillarlo: no se lo ponía nada fácil a la morena al invadir su espacio de ese modo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Entiendo... —Regina alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con Emma bajando la suya, apenada y deseando que la tierra se abriera y la tragara en ese momento. La morena sintió una incomodidad en el pecho al verla de esa forma, pero ¿qué podía hacer? El beso, las acusaciones, Henry, descubrir que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por ella... Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que no le dejaba tiempo para asimilarlo, y eso era justo lo que Regina necesitaba ahora: tiempo. Notó a Emma jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa, todavía sin mirarla. Quiso decir algo, pero la rubia se adelantó, alzando su mano derecha para señalar hacia la puerta principal con el pulgar. —Voy a esperar en el auto. Envíame un texto cuando aparezca Zelena y, bueno, me iré. —Le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de inclinar un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida, para entonces dirigirse a donde antes había estado apuntando.

Regina la vio marcharse sin pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Qué podía decir? Un simple 'adiós' no ayudaría en nada.

Zelena no tardó cinco minutos en llegar una vez la morena realizó la llamada. Las hermanas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, Zelena meciendo suavemente la carriola de Robin, y Regina, con una copa en su mano, contaba a la pelirroja lo que se había perdido en todo ese rato; su aparición en la habitación de Henry, escuchar la voz de aquella mujer... _Su voz_. La charla en Granny's, lo ocurrido con los Charming, Emma corriendo tras ella...

Y luego toda la conversación fue basada en lo que ella y la rubia se dijeron desde que abandonaron la casa más temprano. Zelena sólo asentía, alternando la mirada entre su hermana y su hija.

 _Su familia_.

Sonrió apenas un poco ante ese pensamiento, pero algo mencionó la morena que captó su atención, logrando que girase rápida y dolorosamente hacia ella y le dedicara una mirada de sorpresa, dejando de mecer a la niña.

—Regina, éso es —dijo en voz baja para no despertar a la bebé, pero no menos exaltada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sólo piensa. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo La Salvadora?

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que esa mujer era mi viva imagen . ¿Y qué con eso? Tiene que serlo, o sería sencillo descubrir que no se trata realmente de mí.

—Mencionó a La Reina Malvada. Regina, por favor piensa, ¿es que acaso besar a Emma Swan provocó que tus neuronas se suicidaran?

—Cuida tus palabras.

—Y tú usa el cerebro.

—Lo uso diario, a diferencia de cierta pelirroja que conozco —argumentó enarcando una ceja, para luego emitir un sonido que obligó a Zelena a guardar silencio. —¿Podemos volver al tema para que me expliques lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, haciendo una de sus típicas muecas de fastidio, a las cuales Regina ya se había acostumbrado.

—Un lado bueno —mencionó al tiempo que alzaba su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba— y un lado malo —esta vez alzó la derecha, alineando ambas manos como si de una balanza se tratase. —¿No te dice nada eso? ¿No te desprendiste de tu maldad antes de volver aquí?

—Sí, lo hice: la destruí.

—Me parece que no la destruiste muy bien —comentó arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Zelena...

—Mira, lo que trato de decir es: —la pelirroja se puso más cómoda para poder mirar a su hermana. Llevaban un buen rato ya sentadas allí en la misma posición, por lo que moverse la hizo sentir un poco mejor— tal vez no destruiste del todo esa parte de ti. Tal vez es éso lo que está causando todo ésto, por eso se parecen tanto: porque son la misma persona, sólo que ella tiene toda tu negatividad, y tú... bueno, tú eres tú.

—Eso es...

"Ridículo" fue lo que Regina quiso decir, pero se permitió analizar aquella idea un poco más, sólo por las dudas.

«¿Será verdad todo ésto? ¿Acaso es imposible acabar con la oscuridad? ¡¿Acaso nunca podré ser libre?!...»

—Regina, es la única idea más o menos lógica que tenemos.

—Sí...

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Hay que avisar a los demás.

—Esa es la parte aburrida —comentó haciendo un gesto con su mano— así que te la dejo a ti.

Mientras la pelirroja terminaba de hablar, Regina alcanzó el móvil en la mesa ratona y llamó inmediatamente a Henry. Antes que nada debía asegurarse de que él estaba bien. Tratándose de La Reina Malvada, ya no se enfrentaban a un desconocido, sino a una persona que conocía a la perfección las fortalezas y debilidades de Regina, y que bien podría explotar todos esos conocimientos en su contra. Henry era su mayor debilidad y ese dato era de dominio popular, por lo tanto no le sorprendía que el chico fuera el blanco principal.

Suspiró aliviada cuando finalmente escuchó la voz de su hijo al otro lado de la línea. Pudo oír como fondo el cuchicheo de otras personas, llegando a la conclusión de que debía seguir en Granny's, lo cual le tranquilizó un poco. A esta hora el local estaría lleno de gente almorzando.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, cariño. ¿Emma está contigo?

— _Acaba de salir. Estuvo un buen rato hablando con la abuela, le dijo algo que la puso pálida... no alcancé a escuchar muy bien, pero creo que iba a buscarte._

—No te alejes de los demás ¿de acuerdo? Creo que sé qué es lo que está pasando y necesito que te mantengas a salvo, Henry. Promételo.

— _De acuerdo._

El muchacho hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual Regina pudo reconocer las voces de Ruby y Nieves parloteando entre ellas, probablemente de pie junto a Henry o lo suficiente cerca como para que ella pudiera ser capaz de escucharlas.

 _—¿Vas a contarme?_

Ella suspiró.

—Luego. Por ahora debo hablar con Emma, pero quiero que estés al pendiente de tu móvil en todo momento, en caso de que necesite volver a comunicarme contigo.

— _Mamá... lamento si te hice sentir mal antes._

—Lo sé, ya no te preocupes por eso. Sólo cuídate, por favor.

Tras finalizar la comunicación, Zelena abrió la boca para hablar, pero la morena elevó su mano libre, indicándole que hiciera silencio mientras llevaba el móvil a su oreja una vez más.

Esta vez, la voz de Emma la saludó con una brusca pregunta.

 _—¿Te encuentras bien?_

—Sí —respondió automáticamente. —Emma, creo saber de qué se trata todo ésto, necesito que hablemos.

— _La Reina Malvada_ —soltó sin titubear, girando el volante con fuerza para cruzar en una calle, haciendo que los neumáticos chirriaran en el acto. El sonido llegó a los oídos de Regina, lo que provocó que frunciera el entrecejo. — _No se me había ocurrido antes._

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Otro volantazo violento hizo que las arrugas en su frente se pronunciaran un poco más. —Emma ¿qué demonios haces? ¿Jugar a Rápidos y Furiosos?

— _¿Conoces la película?_ —preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa.

—¡Te he preguntado qué haces!

—¡Gina! —reprendió Zelena un poco más bajo. La morena se disculpó y siguió atenta a lo que escuchaba.

— _Estoy llegando a tu casa para que hablemos._

—Pudiste haber usado tu magia, así al menos tendrías la garantía de llegar aquí en una pieza y no en un ataúd. Espero que Henry no aprenda jamás a conducir contigo.

— _No exageres, y no va a sucederme nada. Ya estoy afuera, sana y salva_.

Regina lo había confirmado al escuchar el sonido que provocaron los neumáticos al frenar bruscamente, pero sin darle tiempo a que replicara algo, Emma cortó la comunicación para bajar del auto y dirigirse a la puerta de la mansión.

Zelena la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué?

—Antes no lo había notado, seguramente porque no lo tomaba en cuenta, pero... ¿Siempre tienen esas discusiones de marido y mujer?

—No discutimos como marido y mujer.

—¿Quiénes van a ser marido y mujer? —Preguntó una curiosa rubia, llegando hasta ellas al trote.

—Nadie —respondió rápidamente y con un repentino mal humor. —¿Podemos actuar como adultas y hablar del asunto que realmente importa aquí, por favor?

Emma le dedicó una mirada a la pelirroja enarcando una ceja, descubriendo la sonrisa burlesca que había en el rostro de la mujer mientras le devolvía la mirada. La rubia quiso hacer un comentario más, pero Regina tenía razón, no era momento para hablar de tonterías, por lo que fue directo al punto.

—Mi madre y yo pensamos que se trata de La Reina Malvada. No tenemos idea de cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta aquí, tampoco tenemos seguridad de que se trate de ella, pero pensándolo detenidamente, tiene mucho sentido.

—Zelena y yo pensamos lo mismo.

—¿Pensamos? —Inquirió tras aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de ambas.

—Zelena pensó lo mismo —corrigió para felicidad de la pelirroja, fijando su vista en Emma. —Tenemos que actuar cuanto antes.

—Pero debemos ser precavidos —avisó la pelirroja, sin bromas esta vez— si la hacemos enojar, será mucho peor.

—Entonces ¿sugieres que actuemos como que no sabemos nada, para que ella salga por su cuenta de su escondite y así podamos atraparla?

—A estas alturas dudo mucho que no sepa que estamos enteradas. —Regina se puso de pie para empezar a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro. —Hay que asegurarnos de que Henry esté protegido. Tanto él como Violet. Estoy segura de que La Reina Malvada no dudará en arrancarle el corazón a la chica para utilizarla a su favor.

—¿A quién me recuerda?

Emma fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada, pero no le siguió el juego.

—Llamaré a mis padres para que no los pierdan de vista.

—Deberíamos... —empezó Zelena, pero dejó la frase a medias, como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que iba a decir. Regina no la presionó para que continuara y ésto la pelirroja lo agradeció en silencio, mientras miraba a su pequeña hija y se inclinaba para dejar un beso en su frente. Entonces, decidida, habló. —Deberíamos ir a Granny's. Que se encarguen de cuidar a Robin, así podré ayudarte a buscar y terminaremos más pronto con ésto. ¿Quién mejor que tú y yo para rastrear la magia?

Regina accedió sin dudar. Sabía perfectamente que aquello podría resultar peligroso, pero todo empeoraría si no hacían algo mientras todavía podían, así que toda ayuda era bienvenida.

Emma apartó el móvil de su rostro y se acercó nuevamente a las hermanas, quienes ya se preparaban para partir. La expresión en el rostro de la rubia le dijo a Regina que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Es Henry?

—No —negó rápidamente para tranquilizarla— él está bien, pero alguien le avisó a David que te vieron incendiar unas casas... —Regina no la dejó acabar.

—Por favor dime que no había nadie dentro.

—Es lo que no sabemos —respondió con una mueca de disculpa.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Regina, tú y Emma vayan a ese sitio, donde sea que haya sido el incendio. Yo llevaré a Robin y las alcanzaré en cuanto pueda ¿de acuerdo? —La morena asintió. —Bien. Que comience la cacería de brujas.

Y sin más, se esfumó con todo y carriola entre una nube de humo verde, dejando una vez más a la rubia y la morena en compañía de la otra. Se miraron seriamente durante un par de segundos y Emma le indicó la dirección, para acto seguido desaparecer ellas también.

. . .

—La bruja de Oz —murmuraron algunos por lo bajo tras la repentina aparición de la pelirroja. Ella, aunque pudo escuchar, los ignoró completamente. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de estar dando importancia a los cuchicheos que hacían a su espalda.

Caminó orgullosa como siempre hasta la mesa donde Nieves, Violet, Henry y Ruby estaban sentados, con algunos otros más de pie junto a ellos, incluyendo a Dorothy.

—Zelena ¿ocurrió algo? —preguntó la mujer de cabello corto, alarmada.

—No. Necesito que alguien cuide a mi hija... Alguien de confianza —aclaró— para poder ayudar a Regina. —Blanca asintió. —¿Les dijo la rubia que pusieran a salvo al chico y a su novia?

Las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron tan rojas que cualquiera desde lejos podría notarlo, mientras que Violet sólo sonreía con timidez.

—Pensamos que estarían bien aquí con nosotros. Puedo llevar a Robin con las monjas, también están cuidando a Neal.

—Creo que la llevaré por mi cuenta.

—Zelena, sólo perderás tiempo... Confía en nosotros.

La pelirroja dedicó una mirada a cada uno de los presentes -a los que conocía, desde luego- dudando si acceder o no a lo que la heroína le ofrecía. Sabía que no serían capaces de hacerle daño a un bebé, mucho menos siendo ésta la hija del difunto Robin Hood, pero eso no significaba que ningún inconveniente se pudiera a presentar de camino. Por tal motivo Zelena no respondió, y en su lugar, desapareció tal cual había llegado.

. . .

Regina agradeció llevar botas y no sus adorados tacones de aguja, pues apenas aparecieron en el lugar del incendio, la parte baja de su calzado se llenó de barro, al igual que los de Emma.

Escuchó a la rubia maldecir por lo bajo, pero al girarse hacia ella, pudo ver que su atención no estaba fija en los zapatos sucios, sino en las casas que seguían en llamas, las cuales Killian y David, con ayuda de algunos enanitos, intentaban controlar.

Emma quiso unirse de inmediato a su padre para preguntar si había o no personas en las casas, pero Regina la sostuvo por el brazo para que no se alejara. Una mirada bastó para que la rubia comprendiera lo que debían hacer, y tras asentir con la cabeza, fijó su vista en el fuego mientras sus manos, al igual que las de la morena, apuntaban con las palmas hacia ambas casas.

El fuego cesó más temprano que tarde, dando un respiro a los hombres que antes habían estado corriendo de lado a lado cargando baldes con agua.

—¿Había...?

La rubia dejó esa palabra al aire, incapaz de completar la idea de que alguien hubiera tenido que soportar aquellas horribles llamas sin poder escapar.

Regina esperaba atenta una contestación, temiendo que la respuesta no fuera de agrado para ninguno de los presentes. Ella ahora valoraba la vida de las personas inocentes, a diferencia de su yo del pasado, pues ésta era evidencia clara de que una vida más o una vida menos le daba sencillamente igual a La Reina Malvada.

—No escuchamos a nadie gritar cuando llegamos.

—Y según dijeron, no parece que alguna de las casas estuviera habitada —continuó uno de los enanos.

Emma asintió al tiempo que la morena dejaba escapar el aire que no recordaba haber empezado a retener en sus pulmones.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Regina y Emma buscaban cualquier pista entre los escombros o lo que sea que pudiera ayudarlas a encontrar a la causante de aquel desastre, Zelena apareció en medio de ellas con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

No perdieron tiempo con preguntas tontas ni comentarios fuera de lugar ésta vez. Sabiendo ya lo que debían hacer, las tres se pusieron a trabajar como verdaderas detectives. Si la magia había dejado algún rastro en ese lugar, entonces ellas, sin duda, lo encontrarían.

* * *

 **No olviden dejarme saber lo que piensan de esta historia. Comentarios, quejas, peticiones... Lo que quieran.**


	7. Chapter 7

—Emma y tú son igual de malos intentando ocultar sus problemas —comentó el príncipe una vez estuvieron lo suficiente lejos de las mujeres para que no pudieran escucharles, pero no lo suficiente como para salir de su campo visual. —Entiendo si no quieres hablar del tema, pero de lejos se nota que algo entre ustedes no anda bien.

—No creo que a Emma le agrade saber que hablo de nuestros problemas de pareja con su padre.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, pero soy buen consejero en estos casos, además, dime ¿qué otra opción tienes?

El pirata pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de hablar. No tenía intenciones de dar más información de la necesaria, pero definitivamente necesitaba comentar su situación con alguien. No estaría tan mal tener otro punto de vista además del propio.

—Estamos un poco... tensos, por ahora. Hay algo entre nosotros que le está causando cierta confusión a Emma.

«Sí, una confusión morena, atractiva y con cicatriz en el labio» pensó al tiempo que pasaba su única mano por los cabellos oscuros, apartando unos cuantos mechones que eran movidos por el viento y le molestaban en la frente.

—Confío en que sea algo que puedan solucionar... ¿No?

—Por supuesto. Sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para arreglarlo, pero... —El ceño fruncido del pirata le hizo saber a David que luego de esa pausa vendría algo importante, tal vez una confesión, por lo que buscó permanecer en silencio y esperar a que el hombre se animara a continuar. —Con esta situación es difícil tener un momento para nosotros, y estoy seguro de que Emma y yo necesitamos hablar bastante —él suspiró con frustración y deslizó la mano por su cabello una vez más— siento que no estoy ayudando, y mientras continuemos sin descubrir algo, seguiremos mal —anunció refiriéndose a su relación con la rubia. Sabía que Emma se centraría del todo en averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo y dejaría en un segundo plano su relación, cosa que a él no le agradaba demasiado.

—Si algo aprendí con Nieves es que siempre hay tiempo para el amor —le dijo con sencillez, mirando a su hija trabajar cerca de Zelena mientras Regina se distanciaba un poco más de ellas. —Tendrán que ir a comer o descansar en algún momento, y es allí cuando debes aprovechar...

Aunque Emma estaba atenta a lo que hacía, no podía evitar desviar su mirada por momentos hacia donde Killian y su padre parecían mantener una seria conversación. Era inevitable para ella preguntarse de qué estarían hablando, curiosa y a la vez nerviosa por lo que el pirata pudiera decir a David. ¿Sería capaz de comentarle lo ocurrido con Regina?... Sin ser muy consciente de ello, su mirada permaneció por unos largos minutos sobre ambos hombres, encontrando primero los ojos de su padre para luego fijarse en los de Killian, que a su vez, la miraba ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa. Al pirata le alegró tener la atención de Emma aunque fuera por un momento, que no duró mucho, pues Zelena llamó su atención, obligando a la rubia a que se girase para verla.

—Si siguen mirándose de ese modo, me harán vomitar arco-iris —informó la pelirroja con una mueca que pretendía demostrar lo patética que le parecía la escena. Emma tuvo que desviar la vista, incómoda al haber sido pillada in fraganti no sólo por su padre y el pirata, sino también por Zelena. Intentó seguir como si nada, pero la bruja se hizo escuchar una vez más, esta vez con una pregunta que sobresaltó tanto a la rubia como a Regina, quien las escuchaba con disimulo a cierta distancia. —Dime, ¿en verdad lo amas?

Emma se paralizó y, por desgracia para la pelirroja que esperaba una respuesta rápida, se mantuvo de ese modo por un rato hasta que fue capaz de organizar las palabras en su cabeza para hablar.

—¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad?

—Sólo es eso —respondió encogiendo sus hombros como si nada— simple curiosidad.

—No tengo por qué responder.

—Mmm... Yo creo que ya lo has hecho. —Zelena sonrió arrogante. —Si lo amaras, no habrías dudado en responder.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero.

—Pero no lo amas.

—De igual modo no es tu asunto.

—¿Quieren cerrar la boca ustedes dos y ponerse a trabajar?

Emma retrocedió un par de pasos. No había notado en qué momento se acercó tanto a Zelena, pero por lo visto, tanto Regina como David y Killian lo hicieron, pues se aproximaron a ellas pensando que comenzarían a pelear. Por suerte Regina llegó primero para hacerlas callar antes de que los hombres escucharan de qué se trataba la discusión. Si había algo que Regina deseaba evitar, eran las situaciones incómodas entre ella, Emma y el pirata.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó el rubio, mirando a su hija con preocupación.

La aludida negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Zelena.

—No creo que encontremos algo aquí.

—Yo opino igual que Swan —mencionó el pirata, situándose junto a la rubia. —Deberíamos regresar a Granny's y organizar un equipo de búsqueda.

—¿De búsqueda para qué? —Intervino Regina con cierto enojo, como cada vez que se dirigía al hombre. —Ni siquiera tienes una idea de por dónde empezar. No tenemos pistas, no sabemos lo que quiere. ¿Qué demonios piensas empezar a buscar?

—Algo podremos hacer en lugar de quedarnos de brazos cruzados —replicó, cruzando sus brazos y adquiriendo un gesto desafiante. Regina enarcó una ceja ante eso.

—El único de brazos cruzados aquí eres tú, querido —y cuando el hombre cayó en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, dejó sus brazos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo haciendo una mueca, ya no podía disimular el enojo— nosotras hemos estado haciendo lo que podemos.

—No parece que puedas hacer mucho, Majestad. Oh, espera, se me olvidaba que ya no eres una Reina.

Sólo para David pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Killian se refiriera específicamente a que Regina era incapaz de hacer mucho más, en lugar de generalizar.

—Reina o no, aún puedo arrancarte las entrañas con tu propio garfio.

El moreno dio un paso hacia ella, retándola con la mirada e ignorando a Zelena cuando ésta pronunció en voz baja, pero audible, un "ésto se pone bueno" antes de juntar sus manos a la altura del pecho, con una expresión de felicidad que sólo se le veía cuando se burlaba de alguien.

—Quiero ver que te atrevas a intentarlo, Regina.

—Ya basta. —Emma tomó lugar en medio de Killian y la morena. Las cosas entre ellos estaban demasiado tensas como para dejarlos continuar mucho más, estaba casi segura de que acabarían matándose si no intervenía lo antes posible. Para Emma, que conocía la razón por la cual ambos actuaban de ese modo, era demasiado incómodo tener que presenciarlo. Zelena parecía disfrutar la discusión pues sonreía y observaba como si de un espectáculo se tratase, y el pobre David no sabía qué decir para ayudar a relajar el ambiente.

La rubia estaba de frente a Regina y, por su posición, daba la impresión de que se enfrentaba a ella para defender al pirata.

—Volvamos a Granny's y hablemos con los demás... —pidió a la morena con toda la amabilidad que pudo, dando un paso hacia adelante: hacia ella— ellos no saben lo mismo que nosotros, no tienen idea de lo que ocurre y debemos avisarles para que estén alertas. Ya resolveremos encontrarla después. Por ahora, lo que podemos hacer es informar a todos.

Regina, después de unos cuantos segundos, resopló.

—Entonces simplemente esperaremos a que ataque una vez más.

Lo que pretendía ser una pregunta, salió más como una queja por parte de la morena mientras se giraba para no tener que ver más a Emma. Ésta suspiró.

—Regina, no veo que podamos hacer mucho más aquí.

—De acuerdo —accedió de mala manera, agitando una de sus manos— ustedes hagan lo que mejor les parezca.

Y sin decir una palabra más, desapareció de la vista de todos.

Antes, estaba la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad en su interior, una batalla que ella pensó haber ganado al separarse de La Reina Malvada y destruir su corazón, pero ahora la batalla sería mucho más complicada. Ya no se llevaba a cabo en su interior, donde sólo ella sufría, ahora era externa y cualquiera podía salir perjudicado debido a ello, no importaba de quién se tratase; Henry, Zelena... A La Reina Malvada no le interesaban los demás con tal de obtener lo que deseara, y estaban en desventaja precisamente al no saber qué era realmente lo que la mujer estaba buscando.

Emma, nuevamente, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el pirata se acercaba a ella, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos de forma cariñosa y protectora a la vez.

—Vámonos ya, Swan. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento, tú misma lo has dicho —le recordó él, bastante tranquilo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

La rubia no pasó por alto la mirada de reproche que le dedicó Zelena mientras ambos pasaban junto a ella, pero se reservó lo que quería decir para después, cuando estuvieran solas y fuera el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Se retiraron de allí, dejando todo en orden dentro de lo que se podía después de aquel incendio. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a Granny's, sorprendiéndose cada uno a su modo al entrar y no encontrar a casi nadie allí. La mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías, Ruby charlaba con Dorothy detrás de la barra, mientras que la abuelita y Nieves estaban sentadas conversando entre ellas en un tono bastante bajo, lo cual a Emma le pareció innecesario pues prácticamente eran las únicas en aquel sitio, las otras personas aparte de ellas estaban lo suficiente lejos como para no escuchar una sola palabra de lo que dijeran.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —Emma fue la primera en hablar, acercándose a su madre, ya sin el pirata pegado a su costado. —¿Y Henry?

—Está bien. Él y Violet están con las monjas. —La rubia escuchó claramente el suspiro pesado de su madre antes de contestar a su otra pregunta. —Le he dicho a todos lo que sospechamos y...

—Y se espantaron —culminó Ruby la frase, quien se había acercado a la mesa donde su abuela y mejor amiga hablaban apenas vio que Emma había llegado.

Dorothy permanecía tras ella, ambas todavía con el uniforme de trabajo, y evitaba al máximo tener que cruzarse con la mirada de la única pelirroja en aquel sitio. Había escuchado que Zelena, por muy sorprendente que pareciera, había cambiado, o al menos intentaba cambiar para bien, sin embargo no confiaba en aquella mujer por múltiples razones que nadie se atrevía a juzgar. Se sentía extraña estando ahí, tan cerca de Zelena, mientras todos los demás parecían tranquilos ante la presencia de la bruja.

—Lo cual era de esperarse —continuó Nieves luego de la interrupción de Ruby. Emma tomó asiento junto a su madre, Killian se quedó de pie junto a ella mientras Ruby hacía lo mismo que la rubia, sólo que junto a su abuela, y Dorothy imitó al pirata, colocándose junto a la morocha con su rostro completamente serio. Zelena y David permanecían a cierta distancia, pero muy atentos a lo que allí se comentaba. —A todos les aterró la idea de tener a alguien como La Reina Malvada paseando tranquilamente por el pueblo, más aún teniendo en cuenta que no pueden atacarla desprevenida, pues puede tratarse de Regina, y a ella no debemos dañarla.

—Decidieron encerrarse en sus casas.

La abuelita entrelazó sus dedos por encima de la mesa después de hablar, y su mirada se mantuvo fija en sus manos.

—Intenté convencerlos de que era una estupidez que se alejaran, ya que aquí estábamos todos juntos y a salvo, pero no hicieron caso —se quejó la morocha con el ceño fruncido. —Si Regina planea atacar, le será más fácil hacerlo si cada uno está por su cuenta.

—Te recuerdo que no se trata de Regina —intervino la rubia antes de que su madre pudiera hacerlo. —Nos enfrentamos a La Reina Malvada, o eso pensamos, pero no a Regina.

—¿Y están seguros de que pueden confiar en ella?

Todos se giraron para observar a Dorothy.

—Regina no es quien está causando problemas —afirmó Emma.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? —insistió. —Yo no creo mucho en eso de que las personas cambien. O se es bueno, o se es malo, pero no se es ambos, y no puedes cambiarlo sólo porque sí; porque un día decidiste ser bueno. Y si ella es de quien he oído hablar, si realmente ha hecho todas esas cosas...

La castaña dejó de hablar en el momento que Emma se puso de pie. Sus movimientos no fueron violentos, pero en su rostro se podía notar el enojo que las palabras de Dorothy le habían provocado. Nieves quiso tomar la mano de su hija pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada de disculpa. Como ella lo veía, Emma debía entender que Dorothy no conocía a Regina como ellas, no podía saber lo que la morena había enfrentado para cambiar, y no debía juzgarla por dar su opinión en una situación que era de interés para todos... sin embargo, comprendía su enojo.

—Regina no es quien está causando problemas —repitió con la mirada de fiera fija en la castaña. Killian sujetó su brazo para detenerla en caso de que quisiera acercarse a Dorothy, pero la rubia se soltó delicadamente y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Estaba harta de tener que escuchar cómo juzgaban a Regina. Ella misma había juzgado a la morena sin dudar, y quizá ese era el motivo por el cual le enojaba que los demás lo hicieran cuando Regina se había esforzado día tras día por demostrar que era una persona diferente.

—Emma ¿a dónde vas?

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Preguntaron respectivamente Nieves y Garfio, siguiendo a la rubia con la mirada, pero sin atreverse a ir tras ella. Sabían que lo mejor era darle espacio cuando se enojaba de esta manera.

—Buscaré a Regina.

Emma no se había girado al hablar y tampoco lo hizo antes de salir por la puerta. Killian suspiró con frustración, quería salir tras ella y evitar que fuera con la morena, pero sabía que estaba enojada, y enfrentarse a ella en esas circunstancias sólo empeoraría las cosas entre ambos, por lo que fue a sentarse en la barra, seguido por David.

Ruby se deslizó fuera de su asiento y le hizo señas a Dorothy para que ocupara su lugar, mientras que ella iba a sentarse en el espacio que Emma había dejado vacío junto a Nieves.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone Emma cuando está bajo presión... —empezó a decir, con toda la intención de tranquilizar a su amiga. Odiaba ver la tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que la rubia optaba por tomar distancia de ellos cuando algo la molestaba, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, porque así era Emma. Necesitaba su espacio.

Y mientras todos hablaban de diferentes asuntos entre sí, sólo Dorothy se percató de que cierta pelirroja iba abandonando el local, siguiendo los pasos de la rubia. Definitivamente no confiaba en esa mujer, y comenzaba a tener ciertas dudas acerca del juicio de Emma.

—Oye, Swan —llamó con la intención de lograr que la rubia bajara un poco la velocidad, de modo que ella pudiera alcanzarla. —Al menos ahora tenemos algo en común. Compartimos el desprecio hacia esa mocosa de Kansas —explicó sin dar tiempo a que Emma sacara conclusiones por su cuenta, pero la rubia parecía ignorarla. —Escuchaste que seremos blanco fácil mientras permanezcamos solos, ¿no?... Podría atacar a cualquiera —insistió la pelirroja al ver que Emma no hacía caso alguno— fue estúpido que decidieras salir sola.

—¿Y ahora te preocupas por mí? —Preguntó sin siquiera mirarla.

—Por Dios, no. Me preocupo por mi hermana, —atinó a decir una vez alcanzó la altura de la rubia, aunque se notaba que estaba sin aliento por el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer. No acostumbraba a caminar a esa velocidad, y Emma no tenía intenciones de hacerlo un poco más lento para facilitarle las cosas— y ya que vas a buscarla, te acompañaré para no tener que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—No necesitas mi protección.

—No busco que me protejas.

—¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí en lugar de aparecer con ella como siempre?

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Lo único que entiendo es que estás siguiéndome.

—Al igual que tú sueles seguir a mi hermana.

—No tiene punto de comparación; Regina es importante para mí, y yo para ti soy sólo otra persona en el pueblo.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Sé que la tengo.

—Sí, es cierto: a mí me da exactamente igual lo que suceda contigo —Emma resopló— pero a Regina no.

Las palabras de Zelena la tomaron completamente por sorpresa. Emma lo sabía, quizá no con total certeza y tal vez por las razones incorrectas, pero sabía que Regina -a su modo- se preocupaba por ella. Poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad de su andar, hasta que, sin saber por qué, se detuvo en medio de la calle para mirar a la pelirroja, quien le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña mueca. A Zelena le resultaba graciosa la expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La pelirroja dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante la torpeza de Emma al realizar tal pregunta. «Tiene que ser idiota, sin dudas» pensó.

—Creo que sabes exactamente lo que quise decir.

—No estoy de humor para juegos, Zelena.

Y con eso, la rubia reanudó su andar, sus ceño ahora mucho más fruncido que antes y la ira dejándose notar a través de sus ojos, pero ¿por qué se enojaba más? Zelena sólo había mencionado algo que ella ya sabía...

Y sabía, también, la respuesta a esa pequeña pregunta:

Sus sentimientos eran los culpables de esa reacción.

Se sintió emocionada cuando escuchó a Zelena, alguien relativamente cercano a Regina, afirmar que la morena realmente se preocupaba por ella; por su bienestar, y fue ésto lo que provocó ese enojo: se emocionaba ante la idea de que Regina estuviera interesada en ella, en su vida, en lo que pudiera ocurrirle, pues anhelaba en el fondo que todo aquello fuera causado por los sentimientos de la morena hacia ella. Verdaderos sentimientos, aunque fueran mínimos. Pero no era así. En su mente, Emma tenía la idea de que Regina sólo se preocupaba por ella porque era consciente de que Henry sufriría un inmenso dolor si algo llegaba a sucederle. Con Nieves era diferente, incluso con Zelena y David; Regina se preocupaba por ellos porque compartía un lazo con esas personas, habían pasado por mucho, era normal que fuera de aquel modo.

«Nosotras también hemos pasado por mucho, compartimos un hijo, compartimos la responsabilidad de Storybrooke... y aún así no es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente para nosotras»

—Swan. —La voz de Zelena la arrastró de regreso a la realidad, provocando que tropezara ya que se había descuidado para volver a verla. Por un momento había olvidado que la pelirroja la estaba siguiendo. —¿Dónde buscaremos primero?

El plural en aquella pregunta no le agradó demasiado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Zelena sólo intentaba ayudar, muy a su modo, claro estaba, pero lo estaba intentando a fin de cuentas. Un poco de ayuda no le hace daño a nadie, y menos en una situación como esa.

—Revisemos en el Ayuntamiento.

—¿No deberíamos ir a su casa antes?

Con una mirada, la rubia le indicó que lo mejor que podía hacer era estar de acuerdo con las decisiones que ella tomaba si quería que ambas buscaran a la morena, y Zelena, no muy contenta, lo comprendió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

 ** _Muchos años atrás..._**

 _¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos conocimos?... No eras más que un ladrón común, pero tenías honor, a pesar de lo que me hiciste._

 _La ironía es deliciosa._

 _Se necesitó que te convirtieras en héroe para romperte en pedazos... Pero éso es lo que siempre le pasa a los Salvadores, ¿no es cierto?_

 _Es el destino de los Salvadores: dar y dar... y dar, ¿y para qué?_

 _Toman los frutos, cortan las ramas, y todo lo que queda es este tronco tembloroso. Es por éso que nunca jamás escuchas estas palabras sobre un Salvador:_

 _"Y vivieron felices por siempre..."_

 _Cuídate, Aladino._

* * *

 **Actualidad | Cementerio de Storybrooke.**

Regina reforzó el escudo mágico alrededor de su mausoleo tantas veces como le fue posible antes de que unos pasos aproximándose a ella captaran su atención, por lo que giró su cuerpo para así encontrarse frente a su nuevo acompañante.

—Me parece bastante seguro —comentó Nieves, acabando con la distancia que quedaba entre ellas con tan sólo unos cuantos pasos más.

Cuando la mujer de cabellos cortos se detuvo frente a ella, Regina habló con total seguridad, asegurándose de resaltar la primera palabra que pronunció.

—Nadie logrará entrar a mi mausoleo.

—No lo dudo —afirmó la más joven, esbozando una pequeña y cálida sonrisa antes de continuar— pero no es éso lo que me trae por aquí.

—Continúa.

Nieves hizo una mueca y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Quería disculparme por lo de antes. Lo que ocurrió en Granny's...

—Está bien —Regina interrumpió, elevando un poco sus manos como si de ese modo pudiera detenerla— no le des demasiada importancia. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un hechizo de protección que colocar alrededor de mi casa y...

—Regina, por favor. —Esta vez fue Nieves quien interrumpió, mirando a la mujer mayor con ojos de cachorro recién regañado. —Hemos avanzado bastante en nuestra relación como para permitir que algo como ésto... No voy a decir que no tiene importancia, pero de igual modo, no podemos permitir que arruine lo que hemos logrado. Lo lamento mucho, en verdad.

La morena, ciertamente, se sintió conmovida, y no temió dejar que la otra mujer lo notara al devolverle la mirada; una que no llevaba hostilidad alguna, sino lo contrario. Emma se lo había mencionado ya: era imposible no confundirse con ella y su otra mitad, por ello, la morena bajó un poco la guardia con Nieves, después de todo, tenía razón... ¿Para qué hacer a un lado todo lo que habían avanzado sólo por un tropiezo?

—Estamos bien —le hizo saber con absoluta honestidad, refiriéndose a la relación entre ambas. —La Reina Malvada no volverá a ser un problema entre nosotras.

La más joven sonrió relajada en respuesta y, al ver que Regina comenzaba a caminar, se acopló a su paso caminando justo a su lado, hombro con hombro.

—Y... hablando de El Diablo —empezó, con cierta duda— ¿cómo llevas esta situación? Ya sabes, todo este asunto fallido de destruir a tu mitad malvada...

—Estoy bien —se apresuró a responder, forzando una sonrisa y arrugando un poco el entrecejo. Luego resopló, y desvió su mirada antes de poner los ojos en blanco. —Mejor que bien, —aseguró encogiendo sus hombros y tratando de mantener aquella sonrisa falsa que a nadie lograría engañar— es como... —quiso explicar cómo se sentía, pero al ver que realmente no tenía palabras para expresar de mejor manera toda aquella mentira, intentó obviar lo dicho. Su acompañante ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado con el ceño notablemente fruncido, dando a entender que no creía absolutamente nada de eso. —Oh, ¿ya mencioné que estoy bien? —Ella misma había interrumpido sus palabras, volviendo a mirar a Nieves con algo más de seriedad ahora, como si quisiera asegurarse de que la mujer de cabellos cortos la hubiera escuchado claramente, las veces anteriores, cuando afirmó estar bien.

Nieves la miró entrecerrando los ojos por un par de segundos.

—Bien, estoy segura de que algo te está molestando. ¿Vas a decirme qué es?

Regina no pudo contenerse y puso los ojos en blanco una vez más, removiéndose un poco de manera inquieta en su sitio, como si no encontrara una forma cómoda para permanecer de pie.

—De acuerdo, sí. Algo me está molestando, —confirmó a regañadientes— algo con cabello rubio y afición por las chaquetas de cuero...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué, pero no es así ¿cierto?... ¡No vayan a lanzar tomates aún! Tengo una buena excusa, y es que a todos los que escriben les debe haber pasado cuando menos una vez... Estoy atravesando un terrible, terrible, terrible bloqueo que me ha impedido avanzar con la historia. No estoy segura de que dicho bloqueo haya desaparecido (acá entre nos, podría jurar que todavía está) pero tenía que intentarlo. Ahora con el 6x01 tengo material para escribir al menos dos o tres capis más aquí, y espero que con cada estreno sea así.**

 **He pensado en ir añadiendo a esta historia las cosas que van ocurriendo en los capítulos nuevos, obviamente no todo lo que sucede, pero sí algunas cosas (quizá lo más importante, o algo que quede bien aquí) sólo que un poquito alteradas para que se centren más en SwanQueen, que es lo que queremos ¿no es así?**

 **Ahora, lógicamente necesito su opinión acerca de todo esto, así que espero muchos reviews. Ya saben cómo funciona: entre más reviews, más pronto actualizo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Para aclarar algunas dudas:**

 **-En este capitulo me imaginé a las chicas con la vestimenta que llevaban en el 6x01 cuando van a buscar a Hyde en el Ayuntamiento.** **Regina sigue teniendo el cabello un poco largo.**

 **-Recuerden que esta es una historia SwanQueen, es decir: Regina + Emma - Hook y Robin. Hasta ahora no tengo pensado incluir al arquero porque honestamente no se me ocurre nada para él. Se aceptan recomendaciones, peticiones, etc.**

 **-En esta historia no seguiré al pie la secuencia de los capítulos nuevos, solo sacaré ciertas cosas que me parezcan interesantes para agregarlas aquí.**

 **-Lo que no esté escrito o no se mencione aquí es porque no ha ocurrido, independientemente de que haya salido en la serie. Se seguirá tomando en cuenta solo la temporada pasada. No sé si me explico bien t_t**

 **-¿Ya mencioné que me encanta Regina usando la espada? Bueno, se pueden imaginar que habrá bastante de eso.**

 **En otras noticias, creo que este capitulo es un poco entretenido. De verdad quisiera actualizar más seguido pero el internet y la inspiración no me lo permiten. ¿Uno o dos capítulos por mes les parece bien?**

 **Ya saben que su opinión es importante y aprecio los comentarios. Si tienen alguna duda, preguntas, amenazas de muerte (?) venga, se acepta todo eso. Ahora a leer.**

* * *

—De acuerdo, sí. Algo me está molestando, —confirmó a regañadientes— algo con cabello rubio y afición por las chaquetas de cuero...

—¿Emma?

La mujer de cabello corto enarcó ambas cejas al momento de pronunciar el nombre de su hija. Miró a Regina ahora que ambas se habían detenido, preguntándose entonces de qué manera podría estar Emma molestándola, cuando se notaba que la rubia no hacía más que esforzarse por ayudarla y defenderla ante los demás.

Regina sólo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de asentir.

—Sí. Ella está...

Pero no pudo completar la frase al momento. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía con certeza cuales eran los motivos que la hacían sentir de aquel modo... ¿Era por el beso en la estación? ¿Eran las dudas de Emma? ¿La falta de confianza entre ambas? Algo la estaba molestando mucho, y desconocía, de todos los motivos que tenía para estar enojada con la rubia en ese momento, cual de ellos era el correcto.

O tal vez, muy en el fondo, sí lo sabía. Simplemente se negaba a darle importancia a la verdadera causa de su enojo. No tenía intención alguna de permitirse aceptar más problemas de los que ya estaban rondando a su alrededor...

Y es que estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas.

Una vez Blanca comprendió que Regina no tenía la más mínima intención de continuar con aquello, enlazó su brazo con el de la morena para obtener así su atención, ya que la mayor se había perdido en sus pensamientos luego de pronunciar aquellas tres palabras. Y sin presionar mucho más acerca del tema, guió a la morena para que comenzara a caminar una vez más junto a ella. Quizá lo mejor sería dejar ese asunto como un tema para después.

Los minutos de silencio que compartieron fueron relativamente cortos. La más joven no quería molestar con preguntas que, aunque sabía que eventualmente acabaría por hacer, en el momento sólo conseguirían incomodar a la morena mucho más, y lo menos que deseaba era enojar a Regina luego de la situación que habían tenido que vivir poco antes, cuando la había acusado. Sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era demostrarle que estaba allí para ella, sin dudas esta vez.

—Regina... — _Puedes confiar en mí_ , pensaba decir, pero la voz de Regina la interrumpió.

—Besé a Emma.

El sonido de las hojas de los árboles siendo movidos por el viento fue todo lo que pudo oírse después.

La más joven se detuvo en seco. Su vista seguía fija hacia adelante, pero no estaba mirando nada en específico. Intentaba, o mejor dicho, se forzaba a comprender esa repentina confesión.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la vista hacia los árboles que continuaban haciendo ruido, dejó escapar un poco de aire de sus pulmones y sintió cómo Blanca retiraba lentamente el brazo que había enlazado previamente con el suyo.

La gente suele decir: "piensa mal y acertarás". Aún sabiendo ésto, Blanca deseaba que sus pensamientos turbios fueran sólo eso y nada más; su lado maternal pensando lo peor, imaginando cosas que ni en un millón de años llegarían a suceder... Porque no era posible, ¿cierto? Emma y Regina teniendo un acercamiento como ese, simplemente no era posible.

Unos largos minutos más tarde, se decidió a preguntar para salir de dudas. Necesitaba estar segura de que había entendido las cosas erróneamente, pero justo en el momento que su boca se abrió para hablar, el teléfono de Regina comenzó a sonar de manera insistente en el bolsillo de su saco, captando la atención de ambas.

* * *

Al llegar a las afueras del Ayuntamiento, Emma empujó a Zelena con muy poca delicadeza para obligarla a que se ocultase junto con ella tras unos arbustos. La pelirroja estaba por protestar, pero Emma le dedicó una mirada asesina haciendo gestos para que guardara silencio, acto seguido, señaló hacia adelante, donde la figura de Regina Mills se dirigía hacia la entrada del edificio.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —Preguntó Zelena en voz baja, mirando a la rubia con curiosidad y confusión a la vez; las arrugas en su entrecejo siendo ya bastante notables. —¿No estábamos buscándola?

—Fíjate en su ropa, —sugirió, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la mujer de cabello oscuro, como si temiera que en algún momento pudiera desaparecer de su vista— no es la misma que tenía cuando estaba con nosotras.

Zelena obedeció y dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que todavía -por suerte para ellas- era ajena a la presencia de ambas tras aquellos arbustos, y al confirmar lo que la rubia le decía, enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Es ella? —Preguntó entonces, frunciendo el entrecejo nuevamente.

—Ya lo averiguaremos —anunció mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans el teléfono, desbloqueó la pantalla ante la mirada todavía curiosa de Zelena, buscó en sus contactos y presionó "Llamar" cuando encontró el que buscaba. Sus ojos, mientras le fuera posible, siempre estuvieron fijos en la morena mientras ésta se acercaba más y más a la puerta principal.

Zelena, en su lugar, permanecía alternando la mirada entre ambas -Emma y Regina- sin comprender del todo lo que planeaba la rubia.

Después de un par de segundos, nada ocurrió. Tanto ella como Zelena vieron a la otra mujer entrar al Ayuntamiento mientras que, en su oído, la rubia reconoció la voz de Regina, confirmando así sus sospechas.

— _¿Emma?_

—La tenemos.

— _¿Dónde?_

¿Para qué alargar más la conversación con preguntas innecesarias? Regina fue directamente a lo que deseaba saber; quería llegar allí, donde sea que estuviera La Reina Malvada, para enfrentarla y encargarse de ella completamente esta vez.

Y sólo bastó que la rubia pronunciara una palabra para que Regina hiciera un rápido giro con su mano, logrando transportarse inmediatamente al lugar donde Emma y Zelena esperarían su aparición para actuar. Blanca no pudo sino quedarse con la boca abierta luego de que Regina se fuera sin decir nada más.

Lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba era que Regina, en lugar de aparecer junto a ellas tras los arbustos donde le habían mencionado que estarían escondidas hasta que llegara, hiciera su aparición de una vez en el interior del Ayuntamiento de Storybrooke; un lugar que ella conocía más que bien.

Para cuando Regina entró a la que fuera por tanto tiempo su oficina, La Reina Malvada ya estaba allí, de pie en medio del salón y con una posición bastante relajada. _Ésa mujer_ la estaba mirando con una sonrisa arrogante, no con odio o repudio como ella esperaba. Tampoco adoptaba una postura defensiva, simplemente le estaba sonriendo como si disfrutara la visita de un buen amigo.

Regina podía sentir que la sangre le hervía por causa del enorme enojo. La Reina, de pie frente a ella a unos aproximados quince pasos, podía notarlo sin problemas.

Con su mano derecha en alto, la morena fue capaz de materializar una bola de fuego que cargaba con toda su ira; su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que llegaba a doler. Estaba dispuesta a terminarlo todo en ese momento.

—Pero qué agradable sorpresa... —comentó al tiempo que elevaba su mano izquierda, haciendo creer a Regina que imitaría su acción, pero la mujer no hizo mas que mirarse las uñas, inspeccionándolas, admirándolas, como si aquello fuera una simple charla casual y no tuviera frente a ella una enorme bola de fuego con su nombre escrito. En cualquier momento los dientes de Regina comenzarían a rechinar si continuaba igual de tensa, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía ser de otro modo. Y la Reina dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. —Bien. Visto que ya me has descubierto, no tengo motivos para seguir utilizando estos horribles atuendos que insistes en llevar.

Dicho esto, la mujer agitó su mano sin siquiera mirar la reacción de Regina. Segundos más tarde, el traje de Reina con el que había llegado a Storybrooke cubría su cuerpo nuevamente, su cabello largo volvía a estar en una perfecta coleta y, ahora sí, se encontró con la mirada de una enojada y muy alterada Regina Mills.

—Dame un motivo para no incinerarte ahora mismo... —pidió amenazante, obteniendo una risa como respuesta.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, —sus oscuros y perversos ojos se fijaron entonces en la morena frente a ella, estudiando por completo su imagen; su ropa, el cabello, incluso la elección de maquillaje, y Regina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante esa mirada— sólo estás ridiculizándote. ¿De verdad crees que éso —señaló con el dedo índice de su mano la bola de fuego que su otra mitad todavía sujetaba— me hará daño alguno?

Una pequeña carcajada burlesca escapó de ella luego de apuntar aquello.

Regina, por toda respuesta, atinó a lanzar la bola directo hacia la otra mujer, quien apenas tuvo que mover su mano para desviar el ataque hacia una de las paredes, provocando que algunas cosas cayeran al suelo.

La Reina dejó escapar una carcajada más fuerte entonces, que sólo sirvió para enojar mucho más a Regina.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?! —La morena casi rugió, sus ojos echando chispas mientras permanecían fijos en la otra mujer; en ella misma. Podía sentir los golpes de su corazón fuertemente contra su pecho, su respiración irregular, su rostro en general adquiriendo un tono rojizo gracias al enojo...

Regina estaba fuera de control.

Muchas veces llegamos a odiar partes de nosotros mismos hasta el punto en que deseamos que desaparezcan. Soñamos constantemente con eliminar éso que nos desagrada, aquello que nos impide estar plenamente en paz con quienes somos... y éste era uno de esos casos, pero llevado a otro nivel.

—Lo que quiero es que recuerdes, querida... —La Reina se acercó lenta y peligrosamente a ella, obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos a menos de que quisiera que sus cuerpos se tocaran— quién eres en realidad.

—Sé perfectamente quién soy.

Regina se detuvo al hablar. No le daría el gusto a su mitad malvada de verla retroceder ante ella, no podía mostrarse débil si pensaba ganar esa batalla. Tenía que mantenerse firme, por ella y todos los demás que estaban en riesgo por su causa.

—Me temo que te equivocas... —comentó en voz baja, elevando su mano derecha para alcanzar con ella la mejilla contraria. Tenía la intención de acariciarla, y Regina no dio ni un solo paso hacia atrás para impedirlo. Únicamente tomó aire.

La Reina sonrió con malicia, pensando que tenía a Regina justo donde la quería.

—¡Déjala ir!

Emma Swan, entrando a la oficina con su mejor faceta de héroe, no dio tiempo alguno a que La Reina pudiera girarse para encararla cuando ya había lanzado el primer ataque para obligarla a que se alejara de Regina. Zelena la seguía de cerca, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que sucedió.

Dos cuerpos similares pero con diferente vestimenta se apartaron uno del otro de manera violenta y repentina, uno de ellos golpeando el escritorio, mientras el otro había salido disparado hacia la pared más cercana, donde cayó al suelo después de un fuerte impacto.

—¡Regina! —Había gritado la pelirroja al ver el cuerpo de su hermana caer junto al escritorio de madera donde tantas noches y días había permanecido trabajando.

La aludida apenas alcanzó a sentarse con mucho esfuerzo mientras Zelena llegaba hasta ella para ayudarla. Su mano derecha fue directamente a sujetar su antebrazo izquierdo, donde la sangre empezaba a hacerse notar, brotando de un corte no muy grande provocado por una de las esquinas del escritorio.

Notando la delgada capa de líquido rojo que comenzaba a cubrir una pequeña parte del brazo de Regina, Emma sintió un terrible malestar. Fue un trago amargo para ella el ver lo que había provocado en un intento casi desesperado por proteger a la otra mujer, y la expresión en el rostro de Regina no hacía más que incrementar el sentimiento de culpa en ella.

Zelena miraba con ojos ampliamente abiertos la herida en el brazo de su hermana, quien sólo se mordía el labio inferior mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Emma tuvo la intención de ir hacia ellas, pero al percibir una bola de fuego acercándose en su dirección, tuvo que retroceder de un salto para evitar que impactara con ella, maldiciendo en voz baja por haber olvidado que La Reina Malvada seguía en la misma sala.

La mujer de largo cabello oscuro se fue poniendo de pie lentamente, todavía recuperándose de ese fuerte golpe que había recibido cortesía de la Salvadora.

Emma volvió a maldecir en lo que vio a La Reina avanzar hacia ella de manera tranquila. Tuvo la intención de romper parte de su suéter negro para que Zelena pudiera utilizarlo para cubrir la herida de Regina, pero en ese momento de torpeza, adrenalina y desesperación, sólo pudo optar por comenzar a sacarse la chaqueta roja que llevaba. Regina y Zelena estaban ajenas a lo que las otras dos mujeres hacían, aunque la morena de vez en vez le lanzaba una mirada a su mitad malvada, preocupada por lo que ésta pudiera hacer.

Una vez se desprendió de la chaqueta, la sostuvo con una de sus manos para entonces sacarse el suéter rápida y descuidadamente por encima de la cabeza. Sólo quedó el sujetador cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, cosa que a La Reina Malvada hizo sonreír, y antes de que Emma alcanzara a bajar los brazos, la mujer del extravagante traje movió con fuerza una de sus manos para así provocar que el cuerpo de la rubia se precipitara hacia atrás, sin embargo Emma se incorporó al momento y alcanzó a lanzar el suéter hacia donde se encontraban las hermanas, logrando que éste diera justo en el rostro de Zelena, quien arrugó la nariz al reconocer el objeto.

—¿Qué demonios eres ahora? —Inquirió mientras apretaba con enojo el suéter entre sus manos y le dedicaba una mirada de pura incredulidad. —¿Una stripper?

La rubia ignoró el comentario y se puso de pie al tiempo que volvía a colocarse la chaqueta roja para no dejar su cuerpo expuesto mucho más. Zelena le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, pero luego alzó ambas cejas al ver cómo Emma esquivó una bola de fuego antes de responder.

—Úsalo para limpiar la herida y detener la hemorragia, genio.

La pelirroja se quejó, pero no por ello dejó de seguir las órdenes de Emma.

Zelena comenzó a desgarrar la tela del suéter para limpiar un poco la sangre alrededor de la herida, y como dijo la rubia, cubrió dicha herida con un trozo limpio de tela, haciendo un poco de presión para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre. Por suerte hasta ahora, no había perdido mucha.

Regina emitió unas cuantas quejas por el dolor, provocando que Emma desviara su atención hacia ella y perdiera la concentración por unos segundos que La Reina Malvada supo aprovechar muy bien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia estuvo aprisionada con magia contra la pared a su espalda.

La Reina sonreía complacida al tiempo que llegaba hasta a ella, viendo cómo forcejeaba e intentaba vagamente liberarse. No tenía sentido que siguiera intentando escapar, ambas lo sabían, pero Emma era incapaz de darse por vencida. Sólo se detuvo cuando sintió las manos ajenas colarse por debajo de su chaqueta para acariciarle el muy bien trabajado abdomen, el cual se contrajo un poco ante el tacto de esos dedos fríos.

—Oh... —la mujer hizo un pequeño puchero. Sus manos todavía acariciando con lentitud la piel de Emma, mientras que sus ojos vagaban por el bello rostro que ahora estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. —Es una pena que tengas los días contados, Salvadora —susurró casi sobre sus labios, resistiendo apenas el deseo de besarlos— pudimos pasarlo muy bien tú y yo.

—No lo creo.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que es verdad.

Regina había permanecido ajena a la interacción entre La Reina Malvada y Emma mientras Zelena ajustaba el trozo de tela en su brazo, hasta que escuchó el cuerpo de la rubia golpeando la pared cuando su otra mitad se encargó de estamparla allí. No fue capaz de ver cómo La Reina Malvada acariciaba el cuerpo de Emma, ya que la figura de la mujer se lo impedía, pero bastó verla acercarse de aquella manera al rostro de la rubia para que la ira que antes se había instalado en ella apareciera nuevamente. Su mano derecha abandonó la zona de su brazo herido que había estado sujetando y, sin detenerse siquiera a pensarlo, lanzó un ataque hacia su mitad malvada al igual que hizo Emma cuando las vio al llegar. Por suerte, Regina sabía que tenía perfecto dominio de su magia y que no dañaría a la rubia en el proceso.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia y gran enojo, dicho ataque nunca salió.

Su mano derecha estaba extendida en dirección a donde Emma y La Reina se encontraban, pero de su palma no salía mas que una pequeña llama inestable que luchaba por mantenerse viva.

Zelena enarcó ambas cejas sorprendida al ver esto, y La Reina giró su rostro un poco, sin distanciarse demasiado de Emma, para confirmar que lo que escuchaba era a Regina intentando utilizar su magia.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer de cabello largo sólo se hizo más amplia al ver la patética imagen de Regina, sentada en el suelo como una niña pequeña, intentando materializar una bola de fuego que se negaba a formarse. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Murmuraba la morena mientras seguía intentando, únicamente para obtener el mismo resultado.

—Oh, eso. Entrelacé el escritorio y la mayoría de las cosas que hay aquí con un hechizo mágico de amortiguación —informó sonriente.

—¿Qué demonios? —Repitió una vez más, ahora mirando a la otra mujer, quien seguía gustosamente pegada al cuerpo inmóvil de Emma.

La Reina Malvada negó lentamente con la cabeza, fingiendo cierta desaprobación ante la elección de palabras de Regina.

—Esa no es la manera correcta de expresarse. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu vocabulario refinado, Regina? —Preguntó con ese tono de burla que sólo ella sabía emplear, y sin dar tiempo a que la morena pudiera replicar algo, procedió a explicar lo que sucedía. —Tenía planeado dejar el hechizo para que hiciera efecto después, cuando decidieras aparecerte por aquí. Así podría tener una charla tranquila contigo; sin magia, sin interrupciones... pero parece que nuestra querida Emma ha alterado un poco esos planes. —Volvió a girar su rostro, esta vez para mirar nuevamente de frente a la rubia en cuestión. —¿No es así, Salvadora?

Emma abrió la boca para responder ante la atenta mirada de las otras tres mujeres.

Las hermanas, todavía en el suelo, eran incapaces de moverse mientras presenciaban la escena. Regina deseaba más que nunca que la rubia pudiera utilizar su magia para defenderse; para liberarse. Sin embargo, sus enrojecidos ojos oscuros sólo captaron la imagen de una indefensa Emma Swan que fue callada por los demandantes labios de La Reina Malvada.

Podría haber gritado en ese instante mientras veía cómo avanzaba aquel beso nada delicado, pero parecía no tener fuerzas siquiera para respirar. Había algo en su pecho, una fuerte presión que se lo impedía y, a su vez, le ordenaba que actuara.

Regina sujetó con fuerza e ira parte de la ropa de Zelena para obligarla a que apartara la vista de las otras dos mujeres y atendiera lo que ella tenía que decir. Se negaba a seguir presenciando aquello de brazos cruzados.

—¡Haz algo! —Exigió con una exclamación en voz baja, no deseando ser escuchada por su otra mitad para no advertirla de sus intenciones. —¡No permitas que la toque! ¡Maldición, haz algo, por favor! —Repetía al tiempo que tiraba de su ropa con desesperación, queriendo hacer reaccionar a su hermana. No soportaba la idea de que La Reina Malvada estuviera besando a Emma de aquella forma, y lo peor de todo es que la rubia no parecía estar pasándolo tan mal.

Era ésto lo que más enojaba a Regina.

La pelirroja con toda la buena voluntad se puso de pie, ayudándose con el escritorio a su lado para no perder el equilibrio, pero el pinchazo de energía que recibió la hizo retroceder de golpe, y Regina, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras maldecía para sus adentros. Tenía que pensar algo pronto.

Y lo hizo.

Mientras los labios de La Reina Malvada - los mismos labios de Regina, dejaban un reguero de besos cortos y sensuales alrededor de la boca de Emma, la morena se las arregló para atar su cabello en una coleta y alcanzar uno de los sables que formaba parte de la decoración de su oficina. En el olvido había quedado el brazo herido que Zelena vagamente había vendado con la ropa de la rubia, ese asunto era el menos importante ahora; necesitaba alejar de cualquier modo a esa mujer de Emma.

Regina cortó el aire de la habitación con un par de movimientos de su espada, provocando ruidos que obtuvieron la atención tanto de La Reina como de Emma. Ambas rompieron la conexión de sus labios para fijarse en la morena, quien ahora apuntaba hacia su otra mitad con el arma.


	9. Chapter 9

—Regina, Regina, Regina —casi canturreó la otra mujer, negando con su cabeza repetidas veces. Emma exhaló cuando las manos de La Reina se apartaron de ella, y agradeció en silencio luego de que la mujer se alejara por completo. Aunque afuera en Storybrooke el ambiente era frío, la rubia sentía que estaba ardiendo. Sus mejillas rosadas la delataban. —¿Todavía no lo comprendes? —La aludida no se inmutó, su posición seguía siendo firme, esperando la próxima acción de quien era su oponente. —No podrás vencerme. Toda tu fuerza está en mí —continuó. La mujer de cabello largo sonrió con malicia y simuló arreglarse un poco el ajustado traje de cuero que llevaba. No perdería la oportunidad de alardear. —Yo soy tu fuerza, y tú te deshiciste de mí sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora estás pagando las consecuencias, tanto tú, como tus queridos amigos.

Ante esas palabras, Regina perdió la poca paciencia que intentaba mantener. Le importaba muy poco que la otra mujer estuviera desarmada, ella simplemente necesitaba callarla de cualquier modo, y la opción que más le agradó fue la de avanzar hacia ella para atacar. Estaba sintiendo tanta ira, hasta el punto en que le era difícil razonar.

La Reina hizo aparecer una espada en su mano al último instante para bloquear fácilmente el ataque de Regina, frustrando mucho más a la morena en el acto. Ambas permanecieron frente a frente por unos largos minutos, sus espadas formando una cruz mientras forcejeaban un poco; Regina casi gruñendo, La Reina sonriendo como si sólo se tratase de un juego.

—Ésta es la Regina que recuerdo —comentó la mujer entre risas medianamente ahogadas. No le resultaba demasiado fácil reír mientras empleaba tanta fuerza para mantener a una buena distancia la espada de Regina. Sin embargo, se inclinó cuanto le fue posible hacia adelante, aproximándose al rostro de su atacante lo más que pudo para susurrarle de la misma forma que antes le había hablado a Emma: —Nos gusta la brutalidad, ¿no es así? —Y volvió a reír como si aquel fuera el chiste más gracioso de todos los tiempos. Sabía que con eso conseguiría irritarla mucho más, y era eso precisamente lo que deseaba.

La respuesta de Regina fue un empujón que obligó a la otra mujer a retroceder unos pasos, luego lanzó un par de ataques más con la misma intensidad; era la ira lo que movía su cuerpo y le daba fuerzas para luchar de aquel modo aún estando herida.

—¡Te haré pedazos! —exclamó con la punta de su espada nuevamente apuntando hacia La Reina, quien de un salto había conseguido tomar una distancia prudente y no dejaba de sonreír, como si quisiera darle a entender a Regina de esa forma que no importaba cuanta fuerza empleara en sus ataques o cuantos golpes fuera capaz de acertar, el resultado final sería el mismo.

Regina perdería.

Zelena había logrado acercarse a donde Emma seguía apresada contra la pared. Quería liberar a la rubia para que juntas pudieran ayudar a Regina, pero tras un intento fallido recordó que ya no podía usar su magia. Maldijo en voz baja y se giró para ver cómo avanzaba la pelea entre las otras dos; Aparentemente todo dependía de Regina ahora, y estaba rogando por que saliera victoriosa, o todos sufrirían las consecuencias.

—No tenía idea de que ella supiera utilizar la espada de esa forma —comentó la pelirroja, sin disimular su sorpresa. Ver a la siempre impecable Regina Mills con sable en mano, dando brincos de un lado a otro mientras esquiva los ataques de su oponente no es algo que se vea todos los días.

—Tampoco yo —respondió la rubia. Su boca quedó ligeramente abierta y su cuerpo se movía de manera inquieta. Zelena pensaba que la rubia se estaba esforzando por liberarse, pero la realidad era que Emma sentía como si ella misma tuviera que esquivar la espada que amenazaba a la morena.

Regina giró hábilmente, agachándose lo suficiente en el acto para que la espada de La Reina pasara por encima de su cabeza sin rozarla, y rápidamente contraatacó, pero la mujer se alejó antes de que pudiera hacer más que rasgar un poco su traje.

La rubia no podía hacer más que mirar con la boca abierta la batalla entre Regina y La Reina Malvada. Ambas mujeres eran excelentes, sus movimientos eran casi perfectos; cada una sabía lo que esperar de la otra, por lo que tanto Emma como Zelena tenían la impresión de que dicha batalla, a ese ritmo, no acabaría nunca.

Pero estaban equivocadas.

—

Minutos antes de la pelea - Granny's.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Blanca había salido corriendo en busca de su esposo en cuanto Regina desapareció sin decir nada, pero al llegar a Granny's sólo se encontró con Garfio. El hombre explicó que David había recibido una llamada acerca de una emergencia en el bosque, pero aseguró que no necesitaría su ayuda, por ello Killian se quedó para terminar su bebida hasta que la mujer de cabello corto apareció.

—No lo sé —respondió Blanca, negando con la cabeza un par de veces antes de encontrarse con la mirada del pirata. —Lo único que entendí es que iba a encontrarse con Emma, pero no sé en dónde ni por qué. Aunque estoy segura —agregó, interrumpiendo un intento de Killian por hablar— de que no era para algo bueno. Regina parecía bastante enojada y, de hecho, en realidad me sorprendió que quisiera encontrarse con Emma después de...

—¿Después de qué? —Inquirió el moreno al ver que Blanca no terminó la oración. Dejó a un lado el vaso de vidrio donde había estado bebiendo el rón y entornó los ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta. La actitud de la mujer le resultó sospechosa por algún motivo.

—Nada. —Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, y Killian exhaló algo de aire al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. —Sólo me sorprendió, pero ese no es el asunto importante ahora.

El pirata volvió a tomar el vaso, acabó de un trago con su contenido y, con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo dejó en la barra mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tienes razón. El asunto importante es encontrar a Emma para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien. ¿Vamos?

—

—Después de todo lo que hice por ti —soltó La Reina después de un par de ataques que Regina bien pudo parar, aunque con cierta dificultad debido a su herida. Tanto agite estaba provocando que su sangre volviera a brotar, manchando notablemente la tela que la cubría. —Después de todo lo que logramos juntas, te deshiciste de mí como si nunca hubiera existido.

Esta vez fue el turno de Regina para atacar y, aunque en esta ocasión el dolor en su brazo fue más fuerte, logró hacer que la otra mujer retrocediera.

—No —replicó una vez pudo recuperar el aire que había exhalado cuando sintió el pinchazo proveniente de la herida. Sujetó la espada con más fuerza, rogando poder aguantar el dolor un poco más. Estaba segura de que podía ganar, sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. —Me deshice de ti porque existías.

Y entonces sucedió, para sorpresa de las otras tres mujeres. La Reina atacó esta vez con mucha más firmeza que antes; ya no se reía, estaba notablemente concentrada en los movimientos que hacía la espada de su oponente al defenderse.

Bloqueó, golpeó, esquivó y, para finalizar, un último choque entre ambas espadas fue suficiente para que una de éstas saliera volando lejos de su dueña, dejándola completamente indefensa ante la otra.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos y Zelena exclamó un "¡No!" que apenas fue audible para la rubia.

El brazo herido de Regina había sido una desventaja que la llevó a quedar de rodillas y con La Reina Malvada detrás de ella, quien dejó escapar una nueva risa, presumiendo su victoria.

Sujetó a Regina por la coleta que previamente se había hecho en el cabello para que este no le molestara al momento de pelear. La morena se quejó al sentir el tirón en su cabello, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. La adrenalina del momento se había ido y el dolor en su brazo iba incrementando conforme avanzaban los segundos. Ése era el final. La Reina había ganado.

Emma se movía bruscamente y de manera insistente, hasta que fue capaz de liberarse y caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas y manos, respirando con un poco de dificultad por el esfuerzo previo. Estuvo así por un momento mientras se recuperaba, y al levantar la vista del suelo, se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que presenció.

Blanca se acercaba con sigilo desde atrás, empuñando otra espada en su mano derecha mientras gesticulaba a Emma y Zelena para que se mantuvieran en silencio. La Reina Malvada seguía murmurando cosas a Regina, tanto así que ninguna de las dos se percató cuando Blanca llegó hasta ellas, y para cuando La Reina se fijó en lo que había en las manos de su más odiada enemiga, ya era demasiado tarde.

Regina sintió otro tirón en la coleta, y acto seguido, el cabello cubrió parte de su rostro. Zelena gritó su nombre, desesperada, y la morena se movió con una rapidez de la que luego se arrepintió, pues le dolió el brazo al hacerlo, pero por suerte había logrado escapar de su oponente. ¿El precio? Un inesperado y doloroso corte de cabello que seguramente más tarde le recriminaría a Blanca.

Regina se las arregló para recuperar la espada que antes había perdido mientras La Reina estaba distraída con Blanca, recordándole cuánto la odiaba pero sin llegar a intentar nada por el momento.

Killian y David entraron poco después, ambos armados y apuntando hacia la mitad malvada de la morena. Ésta, al verse acorralada, simplemente arregló un mechón de cabello que estaba fuera de su sitio para fingir indiferencia y desapareció del lugar para alivio de los demás presentes. Garfio, David y Blanca se giraron entonces para ver a Emma, estaban a punto de ir hacia ella cuando notaron que la rubia ya estaba corriendo para llegar junto a Regina. Aparentemente los recién llegados no habían visto la herida en el brazo de la morena hasta ese momento.

El rostro de Regina dejaba ver lo mal que se encontraba: estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad mientras se sujetaba el brazo y mordía su labio inferior en un intento por soportar el dolor.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital para que revisen eso —dijo la rubia apenas llegó junto a Regina, intentando ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Emma quería gritarle que había sido una imprudente al hacer eso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Blanca no llegaba? ¿Cómo podría ella explicarle a Henry que no fue capaz de salvar a su otra madre? ¿Cómo podría ella vivir con el recuerdo de que no pudo salvar a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño?

Quería reclamarle y decirle tantas cosas... pero decidió guardar los regaños para después, cuando Regina estuviera fuera de peligro.

Los demás llegaron hasta ellas y David quiso reemplazar a Emma en la tarea de ayudar a Regina, pero la rubia se negó a alejarse de su lado. Se culpaba, en cierto modo, por lo que había ocurrido. Debió haber pensado en un buen plan en lugar de simplemente asumir que podían enfrentar ellas solas a la Reina. Debió haber previsto que Regina buscaría enfrentarse ella sola a la otra mujer en lugar de pedir ayuda, pero no lo hizo. Ella dejó que esto pasara. Sólo se dejó llevar por el calor del momento – otra vez – y allí estaban las consecuencias.

. . .

—Así que tuvimos razón —comentó Blanca, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados junto a su esposo. Ambos estaban con Emma, Zelena y Killian en el hospital mientras limpiaban la herida de Regina. Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada sobre el tema hasta entonces, pues la preocupación principal había sido la herida en el brazo de la morena.

Por suerte Regina estaba bien. Cansada por todo el alboroto y débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero se repondría pronto y eso era lo importante.

Nadie agregó nada al comentario de la mujer de cabellos cortos. David estaba demasiado apenado como para abrir la boca, Zelena sostenía la mano de Regina mientras ésta apretaba con fuerza, Emma sólo tenía ojos para la morena y los gestos que hacía, mientras que Killian la miraba a ella, queriendo consolarla de algún modo pero sabiendo bien que decir algo en ese momento no era una buena idea. El silencio era incómodo, y se mantuvo así hasta que la enfermera anunció que había terminado para después dejar a los héroes a solas.

Emma se mantenía en una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraban, más distanciada de Regina que los demás, a excepción de Killian que estaba junto a ella como siempre. Quería hablar con la morena, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar. Necesitaba estar con ella a solas.

—Muy bien —comenzó a decir Zelena mientras Regina intentaba ponerse de pie. —Creo que es hora de que salgamos de aquí. Iremos a casa a descansar y pensar cómo solucionar este desastre.

La pelirroja entrelazó su brazo con el de su hermana que no estaba herido y ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose a la salida. Blanca se puso de pie frente a ellas antes de que pudieran salir, impidiendo que avanzaran mucho más. Los demás observaban atentos.

—Regina ¿no deberías quedarte aquí?

La mujer de cabellos cortos claramente estaba preocupada por el bienestar de la morena, es por ello, y por el cansancio, que Regina no hizo mas que negar con la cabeza y pedirle que se apartara de la manera más amable que pudo.

—Estaré bien. Es un rasguño apenas.

—Regina. —Esta vez fue David quien habló, acercándose a las mujeres. —Blanca tiene razón. De verdad no creo que sea buena idea el que te vayas sola.

—¿Hola? Ella no está sola —señaló la pelirroja sintiéndose ofendida. —Me tiene a mí.

Ante esto, Emma puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que era momento de intervenir.

—Ni tú ni Regina pueden usar su magia en este momento. Si la Reina decide hacer algo en contra de ustedes, estarán tan protegidas como un gatito sin su madre.

—¿Qué sugiere entonces, señorita Swan? —Regina la miró con una ceja enarcada mientras ella, al igual que los demás, esperaba una respuesta.

Emma rodó los ojos antes de responder, como si fuera obvio lo que estaba pensando.

—Permaneceremos todos juntos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Zelena para rodar los ojos. Se preocupaba por su hermana y quería que se solucionara el problema cuanto antes, pero la idea de compartir con los heroes más tiempo del que acostumbraba no le hacía gracia alguna.

—Está bien.

La respuesta de Regina los sorprendió a todos. No esperaban que accediera tan rápido.

Zelena resopló, y después de un rato, antes de entrar a la mansión Mills, susurró para que únicamente su hermana pudiera escuchar:

—Ya quiero ver cómo te las arreglas para soportar tener a los Charming, a la mujer que te gusta, y a su ex-novio protector en un solo lugar por una noche completa. Será una velada interesante.

* * *

 **Desearía tener una buena excusa para justificar el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar, pero la verdad es que no la tengo. Trataré de terminar la historia porque como lectora no me gusta cuando dejan un fic a medias, pero creo que partiendo de aquí los capis serán más cortos. Falta de inspiración y esas cosas.**

 **No he revisado esto muy bien así que si encuentran errores por ahí, no se sorprendan.**

 **No dejen de comentar. Quejas, insultos, amenazas de muerte... Acepto todo eso. (?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Para sorpresa de todos, las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Eran casi las siete de la noche y hasta entonces todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión Mills.

Blanca se encontraba en la cocina junto con Regina y Henry, tratando de decidir qué prepararían para cenar. Regina no paraba de repetir que, si su brazo estuviera bien, ella podría encargarse perfectamente de la comida para así no tener que dejar encargada a una persona que apenas era capaz de notar la diferencia entre la sal y el azúcar (algo que no era del todo cierto pues Blanca podía cocinar sin problemas – y sin envenenar a nadie por accidente – pero como era de esperarse, Regina iba a protestar). David y Killian compartían unos tragos sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar y charlaban acerca de nada en particular, pretendiendo por un momento que todo estaba bien y que sólo estaban allí reunidos para compartir una cena familiar. Podían pasar el tiempo de otro modo, formulando planes y estrategias para atrapar a la Reina y acabar de una vez por todas esa pesadilla, pero en ese momento ambos se encontraban aún tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no serían capaces de inventar nada bueno.

Por otro lado, en las escaleras, Emma estaba sentada en el tercer escalón con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Por qué tienes una foto de Regina allí?

Sorprendida por la aparición de Zelena, la rubia de un salto se puso de pie y giró su cuerpo para encarar a la otra mujer, quien se encontraba tan solo unos escalones más arriba y la miraba como si fuera el animal más extraño del zoológico.

De todas las personas que podían haberla pillado observando la foto de Regina y Henry que tenía en su teléfono desde hace un buen tiempo, tenía que haber sido Zelena. La suerte no estaba de su lado esos días.

Emma guardó el aparato tan rápido como pudo en su bolsillo trasero y le devolvió la mirada a la pelirroja, buscando una buena respuesta para la pregunta que le había hecho.

La explicación era una muy simple. En la foto se encontraba Regina abrazando a Henry desde atrás mientras ambos miraban a la cámara con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Era una foto vieja, pero había algo realmente especial en ella que había llevado a la rubia a guardarla en su móvil y mirarla una que otra vez, como en esa ocasión.

En el último segundo, Emma decidió que no tenía por qué justificarse ante la bruja y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tenga o no en mi teléfono no es de tu incumbencia.

—Tienes razón —extrañamente concedió la pelirroja— pero ya que estoy encerrada aquí con ustedes sin alguna posibilidad de entretenerme, necesito buscar al menos una distracción para sobrevivir la noche. —Zelena sonrió con arrogancia y bajó un par de escalones, acercándose a la rubia. —Así que... cuéntame, ¿qué tiene de especial esa foto? —Emma rodó los ojos y quiso negar que hubiera algo especial en ella, pero era demasiado obvio que la foto tenía un significado importante.

No te sientas a admirar fotos de una persona cuando tienes a la original luciendo bellísima en la habitación contigua ¿o sí?

—La tomaron mucho antes de que yo llegara a Storybrooke —explicó. —Incluso antes de que mi madre le diera a Henry el libro de cuentos que desató todo.

Zelena, ahora de brazos cruzados, hizo una de sus típicas mueca antes de comentar:

—Sigo sin entender.

Emma rodó los ojos una vez más.

—Estaban felices. Tranquilos. No tenían que preocuparse porque alguna persona estuviera intentando lastimarlos o algo por el estilo, simplemente eran personas normales viviendo vidas tranquilas.

La rubia hizo una pausa y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto del suelo.

No se trataba de que quisiera retroceder en el tiempo y regresar a esos días en los que ninguno de ellos sabía de la conexión que compartían. Sin importar lo que ocurriera, ella jamás iba a desear perder a su familia una vez más. Lo que sí deseaba era tener la tranquilidad de saber que nadie estaba tras ellos intentando dañarlos por una u otra razón, que podían dormir tranquilos y sin miedo a que algo terrible pudiera ocurrir.

Tranquilidad y seguridad es todo lo que quiere para su familia y amigos. Es lo que merecen después de haber pasado por tanto, pero sabe que llegar a ello no será sencillo. Nada que valga realmente la pena puede ser sencillo.

—Vidas incompletas.

En esta ocasión Emma no se giró de un salto al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, pero sí lo hizo de manera brusca, alarmada, provocando que Regina frunciera el entrecejo al ver a la rubia reaccionar de tal forma ante su llegada.

—Tranquila, sólo se trata de mí. Blanca insistió en que lo mejor sería que subiera a ponerme algo más cómodo y que los dejara a ellos resolver el asunto de la comida antes de que acabáramos peleando —explicó, asumiendo que Emma se había sobresaltado por creer que se trataba de la Reina Malvada otra vez. No la culpaba por estar en alerta, ella también lo estaba, al igual que probablemente todos en el pueblo.

La cosa es que Emma no estaba realmente en alerta sino todo lo contrario, se encontraba tan distraída que no había sentido a Zelena acercarse por las escaleras, y ahora había sucedido lo mismo con Regina. La rubia tenía la mente en otro lugar.

Zelena terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó a su hermana menor, llevando una de sus manos al brazo de la morena.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso? —preguntó en voz baja, aún sabiendo que Emma podía escucharlas perfectamente ya que las tres estaban separadas por muy poca distancia.

—Por favor —fue la respuesta de Regina.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y, tras dejar una delicada caricia en el brazo bueno de su hermana, le indicó que comenzara a subir las escaleras para seguirla a su habitación y poder ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa, cosa que a Regina le resultaría muy complicado hacer al no poder mover libremente uno de sus brazos.

Emma había pasado a un tercer plano en ese momento, pero no protestó por ello. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿que Regina la invitara a subir a su habitación también para que la ayudara a cambiarse de ropa? Era estúpido siquiera pensarlo.

Hasta el momento Regina había mantenido el contacto entre ellas al mínimo, al igual que las conversaciones. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que abandonaron el hospital hasta ese momento en que la morena decidió unirse a la pequeña conversación que tenían Emma y Zelena. A decir verdad, no le había gustado nada ver a ambas mujeres juntas y tan alejadas de los demás. Se negaba a aceptar que fueran celos, pero no había otra explicación para lo que sentía cuando veía a Emma cerca de Zelena, más aún cuando recordaba ese comentario de la pelirroja donde decía que podía haberle causado más problemas a Regina si hubiera decidido enredarse con la Salvadora en lugar de haberlo hecho con Robin Hood.

Sabía que Zelena ya no se atrevería a intentar nada para lastimarla, pero el simple hecho de que la idea hubiera cruzado por su cabeza hacía que Regina se sintiera irritada. Suficiente tenía con saber que la Reina había llegado a segunda base, a tercera y home en una sola noche con la rubia. Y darse cuenta de lo mucho que recordar eso le molestaba... era lo peor de todo.

Las hermanas no habían llegado ni al quinto escalón cuando Henry llamó a la pelirroja desde la cocina, sobresaltando a las tres mujeres con su grito.

—¿Ocurre algo, Henry? —preguntó Regina, ya preocupada.

Emma había girado su rostro en dirección a la cocina, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico para salir disparada a donde él se encontraba, imaginando lo peor, pero el muchacho fue más rápido al llegar hasta ellas con su teléfono en la mano derecha. Se dirigió a Zelena mientras hablaba, todavía con la respiración agitada por haber corrido hasta allí.

Las tres mujeres tenían el corazón repentinamente acelerado, a la espera de una mala noticia.

—Las hadas están teniendo problemas para conseguir que Robin se duerma. Creo que deberías ir allá.

Si a Henry le pareció extraño que las tres mujeres frente a él exhalaran con alivio al mismo tiempo, casi haciendo los mismos gestos, no hizo nada que lo dejara ver.

El chico no necesitó decir nada más. La pelirroja murmuró un par de cosas acerca de cómo no se podía confiar en esas mujeres mientras agitaba su mano izquierda con la intención de transportarse mágicamente a donde se encontraba su pequeña hija, olvidando por completo que por el momento no podía utilizar sus poderes.

Zelena cerró los ojos y apretó la mano que tenía en alto en un puño, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de hacer un comentario que estaba segura a ninguno de los presentes agradaría.

Henry, al ver que ni sus madres ni Zelena parecían tener intención de moverse – quizá porque estaban pensando en una buena solución para que la pelirroja pudiera llegar junto a su hija sin correr algún riesgo – se vio forzado a hablar una vez más para hacer una sugerencia.

—Tal vez si Garfio y yo la llevamos en el auto...

Regina interrumpió sin siquiera considerarlo.

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir que abandones esta casa, y mucho menos desprotegido.

—No estaré desprotegido, mamá —se quejó el muchacho. —Zelena y Garfio... —La morena volvió a interrumpir.

—Zelena no puede usar su magia y Garfio es un inútil.

Esta vez fue el turno de Emma para interrumpir (o al menos intentarlo) pronunciando el nombre de la morena como un llamado de atención, pero como era de esperarse, Regina sencillamente la ignoró.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Pero Henry no es el tipo de chico que se queda de brazos cruzados cuando una idea se le ha metido en la cabeza y está convencido de que puede funcionar, así que minutos más tarde, Zelena y Garfio lo acompañaban hasta el auto de David, ignorando las quejas tanto de Regina como Blanca, quienes seguían insistiendo en que aquello era una terrible, terrible idea.

Al final, en el auto se fueron el pirata, la bruja del Oeste, el Príncipe Encantador y su querido y testarudo nieto, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido. Zelena no podía decidir si el chico le resultaba más parecido a Emma o a Regina en su forma de actuar.

En la mansión Mills, Blanca corría de regreso a la cocina mientras que Regina terminaba de cerrar la puerta principal con una incómoda Emma Swan junto a ella. Ahora que estaban prácticamente a solas, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

La rubia llevaba las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Evitaba ver a Regina para así no tener la tentación de decir alguna estupidez que pudiera resultar en una discusión entre ambas; no necesitaban una más, pero para su sorpresa fue la misma Regina quien se atrevió a romper el silencio por sólo un par de segundos.

—Acompáñame.

Y sin decir nada más ni mirar atrás para asegurarse de que la rubia obedecía, Regina comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, las cuales subiría para dirigirse a su habitación.

Necesitaría ayuda para cambiarse de ropa y Blanca no era una opción. Prefería mil veces soportar unos minutos a solas con Emma en lugar de arriesgarse a dejar a la rubia encargada de la cocina mientras que Blanca subía con ella. Las consecuencias seguramente serían, como mínimo, un incendio que dejaría la cocina destruida.

Regina apreciaba demasiado su cocina como para permitir que algo como eso ocurriera.

. . .

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea el dejar a mi madre a solas en la cocina? —preguntó mientras recargaba su espalda en la puerta que acababa de cerrar tras de si. Su vista nuevamente estaba clavada en el suelo, pero en esta ocasión era para evitar ver a la otra madre de su hijo quitándose la ropa.

De haber seguido a Regina con la mirada, habría notado que la morena aún no comenzaba a deshacerse de la primera prenda. No podría hacerlo sin ayuda y, de hecho, parecía esperar a que fuera Emma quien se acercara a ella. Se negaba a tener que pedirle en voz alta que la ayudara a desvestirse.

—Mejor ella que usted, señorita Swan.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco debido a la respuesta y casi dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría Regina con eso?

—Sí sabes que el llamarme "señorita Swan" no borra todo lo que hemos vivido ¿cierto? Ni lo mucho que nos hemos acercado en este tiempo, ni el hecho de que tú y yo...

—Ni siquiera te molestes en mencionarlo —interrumpió repentinamente furiosa, girándose para encarar a la rubia que en los últimos días se había vuelto más insoportable que de costumbre. —Te recuerdo que tu pequeña aventura de una noche no fue conmigo, así que no me atormentes más con eso.

Emma debería haberse sentido herida por la forma en la que Regina había escupido las palabras con tanta amargura, pero algo hubo en el tono de voz de la morena y en sus gestos llenos de frustración que llevó a la rubia a dudar:

¿Acaso Regina estaba celosa por no haber estado ella en el lugar de La Reina? ¿Era eso lo que ocurría y lo que tanto le enojaba?

Pero de ser así, ¿es que Regina no comprendía que a quien Emma deseaba era a ella? Malvada o no, era su nombre el que había escapado de los labios de la rubia entre suspiros, era su rostro el que había visto y grabado en su memoria en ese momento tan íntimo, era su cuerpo, eran sus labios, fueron sus manos las que la hicieron vibrar y llegar hasta el punto más alto de aquella montaña de sensaciones.

Esa noche, Emma se había dejado seducir por los ojos oscuros que conectaron con los suyos la noche que llevó a Henry de regreso a Storybrooke. Se había dejado seducir por la sonrisa coqueta y arrogante de la mujer que incansablemente luchó por hacerle la vida imposible, pero que al final acabó formando parte de su familia porque Emma simple y sencillamente se negaba a dejarla caer en un abismo de soledad y amargura, incluso cuando los que la rodeaban le repetían que debía hacerlo, que aquello era lo que una mujer como Regina Mills merecía...

Se dejó seducir por la Regina que conoce, la Regina en la que cree y a quien se ha acostumbrado gracias a todo el tiempo que llevan conviviendo y a la cantidad de aventuras (por llamarlo de algún modo) que han compartido, la mujer que crió a su hijo cuando ella no estuvo, la mujer que pasó de ser una terrible villana a ser una heroína.

Simplemente se dejó seducir por Regina Mills.

... De acuerdo, tal vez por la mitad incorrecta, pero seguía siendo Regina de todos modos.

La rubia se preguntaba si su Regina estaba realmente tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de que lo que había entre ellas era mucho más que un hijo o una conexión mágica, más que discusiones e insultos, más que una familia y un pueblo al que proteger.

Había mucho más.

Emma esbozó una sonrisa arrogante entonces, atreviéndose a fijar sus ojos claros en los oscuros de Regina que aún la miraban con enojo, incluso cuando se desviaron un poco hacia abajo para observar cómo la rubia se mordía el labio inferior.

Regina humedeció los suyos con la punta de la lengua por instinto y automáticamente la sonrisa de Emma se amplió.

Tal vez Regina no estaba del todo ciega.

Tal vez sólo estaba mirando en la dirección incorrecta, y quedaba en manos de Emma el captar su atención para que finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba frente a ella.

Tal vez hacía falta tentar un poco a la suerte, arriesgarse. Y si el resultado era tener a Regina Mills entre sus brazos, entonces Emma estaba dispuesta a lanzarse con todo lo que tenía. Regina valía eso y más.

Tal vez sí había algo de esperanza entre ellas dos.

Con un par de pasos lentos hacia el frente, Emma estuvo a poca distancia de la morena que ya no parecía estar tan furiosa como minutos antes, simplemente fruncía el entrecejo. Esto le dio a la rubia el coraje para responder:

—Simplemente iba a decir que tú y yo compartimos un hijo, pero parece que la idea de que me haya acostado con tu otra mitad no se aparta de tu mente ni un segundo. —Ante esas palabras, Regina retrocedió medio paso, queriendo poner mucha más distancia entre ellas. Emma lo tomó como un punto a su favor; La luz verde que necesitaba para continuar, para presionar un poco más. —Apuesto a que sólo puedes pensar en eso cuando estás a solas conmigo, y es por esa razón que no haces más que evitarme. Niégalo, Regina.

—Lo negaré las veces que sea necesario.

—Sin embargo sabes que tengo razón —replicó la rubia con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Con un último paso, ambos rostros quedaron tan cerca que Regina era capaz de sentir la suave respiración de Emma sobre sus labios cada vez que la rubia exhalaba, y aunque sus ojos estuvieron por un momento fijos en los rosados labios de Emma – otra vez – sólo fue consciente de la carga de energía en la habitación cuando alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes expresivos que pedían a gritos una sola cosa:

Un beso.

Un beso que no sea forzado o guiado por un malentendido y en el que ambas puedan disfrutar de la calidez y suavidad de la otra.

Un beso en el que ambas puedan permitir que sus verdaderos sentimientos salgan a flote de una vez por todas.

Un beso que Regina se aventuró a buscar.


	11. Chapter 11

Un beso que no llegó a suceder.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Regina sirvieron para alertar a las mujeres, quienes tomaron distancia una de la otra como si hubieran estado a punto de ser pilladas haciendo algo terrible – y bien podía haber sido así; Se suponía que Emma iba a tratar de olvidarse de Regina para arreglar las cosas con Killian, para empezar con él desde cero, ella misma lo había decidido… sin embargo, segundos atrás, había estado suplicando en silencio que la morena le besara. Estuvo tentada a dar el último paso ella misma, claro, pero se contuvo porque en el fondo deseaba más que nada que Regina fuera capaz de dar ese paso por ella esta vez. Por las dos. Y casi se cumplió su deseo.

Si tan solo no hubieran sido interrumpidas…

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de Regina, por su mente pasó que olvidarse de ella y de cómo se sentían sus labios, incluso cuando realmente no habían compartido un beso en ley, le resultaría muy, muy complicado. Tener a la morena cerca era un doloroso recordatorio de lo que podía pero jamás llegaría a suceder entre ellas.

Blanca entró a la habitación seguidamente y abrió la boca para hablar, pero tan pronto como vio las expresiones que llevaban las otras dos mujeres, sin mencionar la tensión que todavía podía sentirse en el ambiente, volvió a cerrarla y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras las observaba con curiosidad, analizando a cada una.

La mujer de cabello corto se preguntaba si había interrumpido un momento romántico entre Emma y Regina, y tan solo imaginar lo que podía haber estado pasando segundos antes de su entrada provocó que en sus mejillas se instalara un rubor cargado de pura vergüenza. Tenía la sospecha de que le iba a resultar bastante complicado el acostumbrarse a la nueva situación entre las madres de Henry – si es que realmente había una nueva situación ahí y no se estaba haciendo ideas locas en la cabeza.

Emma se aclaró la garganta para así sacar a su madre de la burbuja personal en la que se había metido; No hacía mas que mirarlas como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera y esto comenzaba a poner nerviosa a la rubia, quien aún desconocía que su madre estaba más o menos al tanto del beso que le había robado a Regina en la estación de policía.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la rubia.

Blanca sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar.

Regina se apartó un poco más para comenzar a buscar la ropa que iba a ponerse mientras madre e hija se miraban en silencio por un par de segundos más, hasta que la madre finalmente fue capaz de formar una oración que no tuviera nada que ver con la escena que imaginaba haber interrumpido.

La situación no podía sentirse más incómoda entre las tres mujeres y Regina se reprendía por haber sido ella quien soltara la bomba del beso. En un principio no le había parecido tan mala idea que Blanca lo supiera; _No es gran cosa_ , había pensado, pero ahora se arrepentía al ver las consecuencias de ese pequeño comentario.

—La comida está casi lista y quería preguntarle a Regina qué platos usar. Pensaba que ya se había cambiado…

—Lo siento —dijo la morena, quien ya sostenía una camisa limpia y se movía hacia otro sitio para buscar un pantalón cómodo. Emma la miraba, atenta a todos sus movimientos y quizás a la espera de que le ordenara abandonar la habitación, que volviera a pedirle que se alejara porque no soportaba tenerla tan cerca… pero Regina no lo hizo. En su lugar: —Bajaremos en un momento. Asegúrate de que la comida quede bien hecha, anda.

Blanca le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Regina pero la morena no la miraba, seguía buscando innecesariamente entre sus cosas para así justificar el porqué no se atrevía a ver a las otras dos mujeres a la cara.

Tras suspirar, la de cabello corto miró a su hija como queriendo decirle: "Hablaremos de ésto más tarde". Emma se movió incómoda ante esa mirada, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Blanca.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y rubia y morena volvieron a estar a solas en la habitación, Emma fue la primera en hablar, decidida a no permitir que la incomodidad se prolongara.

—Eso fue… raro.

—Mi culpa —aceptó Regina. Escogió un pantalón al azar y se volvió hacia la rubia con una mueca en el rostro. —Puede que le haya mencionado nuestro beso…

Emma enarcó una ceja.

—¿Le mencionaste nuestro beso, o que me acosté con la Reina Malvada?

Regina rodó los ojos y su mueca pasó de ser una de disculpa a ser una de fastidio; Era tan obvio que aquel asunto le molestaba, que la rubia no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

— _Nuestro_ beso, cuando fui a verte a la estación.

—Ah, _ese_ beso. No esperabas que pudiera repetirse y que precisamente mi madre nos pillaría ¿verdad?

—No se va a repetir —replicó con seguridad.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

—No pensabas eso hace unos minutos, cuando casi me besas.

—Puede que me haya dejado llevar por el momento. —Quiso defenderse de alguna forma, sabiendo que no podía negar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo que sólo servía para ensanchar la sonrisa de la rubia, pero bastaron unas cuantas palabras más por parte de Regina para que dicha sonrisa desapareciera complemente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. —Dime, Emma. ¿Acaso es así como pretendes arreglar tu relación con el pirata?

Punto para Regina.

La rubia no desvió la mirada a pesar del pinchazo de culpa que sintió ante aquella malintencionada pregunta.

No, no era así como pretendía arreglar la relación con Killian, y a decir verdad ya no estaba tan segura de querer realmente arreglar algo con él. Poco a poco iba descubriendo que quizá todo este tiempo había estado equivocada y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Regina podía estar sintiendo algo por ella también.

Y de ser así… Si verdaderamente había una oportunidad… Emma no estaba segura de poder dejarla pasar.

—La verdad es que yo…

La morena alzó la mano con la que sostenía la ropa y se la acercó a Emma para que la tomara, interrumpiendo así lo que sea que ella hubiera querido decir; Regina no quería escucharlo.

—Ayúdame con ésto de una vez ¿quieres? —Y se volteó para darle la espalda, alzando su brazo bueno lo mejor que pudo para que Emma comenzara a sacarle la manchada blusa.

La rubia ocupó toda su concentración para no lastimar el brazo herido de Regina. Aún así, la morena se quejó más de una vez.

* * *

Henry utilizó su llave para abrir la puerta de la mansión Mills sin tener que llamar o tocar el timbre. Killian lo siguió dentro mientras que David se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta, de modo que nadie pudiera entrar. Sabía que eso no detendría a la Reina en caso de que quisiera hacer una dramática aparición, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por el momento. Se sentía tan impotente como los demás.

El más joven se dirigió directamente a la cocina para comentarle a su abuela lo que había ocurrido, y aunque le resultó extraño no ver a sus madres ahí, no dijo nada al respecto. Prefirió ayudar a Blanca y buscar lo que hacía falta para servir la cena.

Charlaron por un momento hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

—¿Dónde están Emma y Regina?

Fue David quien se atrevió a preguntar, y Blanca confirmó las sospechas del pirata al responder que ambas mujeres estaban en la habitación perteneciente a la dueña de la casa.

Para la mujer de cabello corto no pasó desapercibida la mueca de disgusto y enojo que cruzó por el rostro de Killian al escuchar esa respuesta. Él abandonó la cocina en silencio, sintiéndose enojado, herido y humillado al imaginar a su Emma acostada cómodamente en la cama de Regina con la morena felizmente entre sus brazos, ambas susurrándose palabras de amor y confort y prometiendo protegerse una a la otra. Los celos le estaban ganando, y para Blanca, esa fue la confirmación de que sí había una nueva situación entre las madres de Henry. Y aunque temió que el pirata estuviera ahora mismo subiendo las escaleras para reclamarles algo, no hizo mas que morderse el labio y enfocar su atención en la comida y en lo que Henry, aparentemente ajeno a todo el drama entre el trío, le contaba.

Según el chico, Zelena había decidido quedarse con su hija en caso de que la pequeña se despertara de malas una vez más, pero les ordenó que pasaran por ella si algo llegaba a suceder con Regina. Después de contar eso, la conversación se basó en lo que Henry pensaba acerca de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre Regina y Zelena, pero Blanca no pudo evitar distraerse por momentos y pensar mas bien en cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre Regina y Emma.

* * *

—Por favor.

—No.

—Será sólo un minuto.

— _No_.

—Regina.

—¡Dije que no!

La morena perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, elevando su voz mientras lanzaba una de esas miradas asesinas directamente hacia la insistente rubia que ahora sujetaba su mano, la cual, a su vez, rodeaba el pomo de la puerta con la intención de abrirla para salir finalmente de la habitación. Sentía que allí dentro comenzaba a ahogarse.

Emma intentaba convencer a Regina de permanecer en la habitación por un par de minutos más; Quería hablarle, aclararle ciertas cosas, pero Regina se negaba rotundamente a permanecer un minuto más a solas con ella.

—¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

—¿Por qué debería escucharte?

—Sólo quiero que me dejes explicar…

—No —dijo una vez más, interrumpiendo a la rubia antes de que pudiera llegar al punto.

Emma, frustrada debido a tantas negativas e interrupciones, pasó la mano izquierda por su rostro mientras suspiraba en un último intento por mantener la calma, algo que cada vez le resultaba más complicado en presencia de Regina. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca? ¿Por qué no podía darle la oportunidad de hablar para que pudiera enterarse de lo que Emma sentía por ella, de todo lo que había reprimido este tiempo pensando que jamás sería correspondida? ¿Por qué _no_?

Regina aprovechó que la rubia ya no sujetaba su mano y abrió la puerta para salir, aunque no sin antes decir – o mas bien _ordenar_ : —Busca a Garfio y arreglen lo que sea que tengan que arreglar. Es así como deben ser las cosas. —Y dejó a la rubia de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimir las terribles ganas que tenía de gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

Al llegar a la cocina, Regina se encontró con que todos estaban ya con sus respectivos platos de comida frente a ellos y parecían esperar únicamente por ella y Emma para empezar a comer.

Blanca le indicó cual era su plato y, sin decir más que un simple "Gracias" por lo bajo, la morena tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía y fijó su vista en lo que su antigua enemiga había preparado. Sorpresivamente, era placentero para su olfato y se veía bastante bien, aunque quizá se debiera simplemente a que sentía que estaba muriendo de hambre. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta entonces… y Emma nada que aparecía.

¿Tan mal estaría probar bocado sin ella presente?

Henry parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo que su madre, porque no hacía más que mirar la comida y removerla con el utensilio de un lado a otro, deseando poder llevarse aunque fuera un poquito a la boca, sólo para probar.

Fueron unos largos tres minutos que tuvieron que esperar antes de que Emma se uniera a ellos, murmurando disculpas mientras se acomodaba en su sitio y claramente evitando hacer contacto visual con los demás presentes.

La cena fue silenciosamente incómoda, y ninguna de las madres de Henry cruzó mirada con la otra por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **Me disculpo de todo corazón por tener esta historia tan abandonada. No sé si sirva como justificación, pero ya no tengo a las personas que me motivaron a publicar esta historia y siento que me falta algo... Como cuando cocinas pero olvidas agregar la sal o te saltas un ingrediente importante, o cuando dibujas pero no tienes el color que buscas.**

 **Había decidido no continuar, pero cuando entré acá y vi los reviews me sentí realmente mal por querer abandonar la primera historia que he publicado y que ha recibido tan buenos comentarios. No prometo publicar cada semana o cada mes porque, pero prometo que haré lo posible por darle un final decente a esta historia. No será lo que tenía originalmente planeado, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer.**

 **Por otro lado, acepto peticiones/sugerencias para nuevos fics ahora que se vienen las vacaciones. Les dejo una lista de personajes/series que me gustan y ustedes me dejan algunas ideas en los comentarios ¿va?**

 **\- LEGENDS of TOMORROW**

 **Sara Lance / Ava Sharpe**

 **Nyssa al-Ghul / Sara Lance**

 **\- ARROW**

 **Nyssa al-Ghul / Laurel Lance**

 **Nyssa al-Ghul / Laurel Lance (Black Siren)**

 **Dinah Drake / Laurel Lance (Black Siren)**

 **\- SUPERGIRL**

 **Kara Danvers / Lena Luthor**

 **Imra Ardeen / Lena Luthor**

 **Samantha Arias / Alex Danvers**

 **Lena Luthor / Alex Danvers**

 **Kara Danvers / Diana Prince (?)**

 **\- GREY'S ANATOMY**

 **Arizona Robbins / Nicole Herman**

 **Arizona / Callie (obvio)**

 **\- Mal / Evie (Descendientes - sí, sorpresa, veo eso)**

 **\- Clarke Griffin / Lexa (The100)**

 **\- Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) / Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)**

 **\- KORRASAMI ღ**

 **\- TWILIGHT**

 **\- RIZZOLI & ISLES**

 **\- GLEE**

 **Crossovers, AUs, ships raros... Comenten to' eso y yo veré qué hago.**

 **(+) ¿Ya vieron Ocean's 8? Yo todavía no la veo, pero estoy shippeando los personajes de Sandra Bullock y Cate Blanchett desde que supe que estarían en la misma peli. Bai.**


End file.
